never let go
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: all human. bella has just left her abusive boyfriend of 2yrs James and starts living with the cullens. on her first night there she wakes up screaming from her nightmare only to find none other than edward there holding her. assault,abuse,reunited,lemons
1. stay

Here's an Edward n Bella story though it doesn't really follow twilight at all it just has same character names and relationship pairings + other characters.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!

"Don't you DARE run from me Isabella!" I heard James yell after me but I didn't stop. I just kept running for the yellow Porsche sitting there with my best friend Alice waiting to get me out of here. Once I got in the Porsche I failed to hear the final thing James yelled out to me, however I noticed Alice stiffen as she sped away from the house and James.

"Bella…" I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't even realise Alice was talking until she grabbed my arm and I screamed out in pain.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you." Alice said with a worried look on her face while trying to soothe me.

"It's fine Alice. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy." I tried to shrug to reassure her but that was a bad move as it hurt my arm to move it even the tiniest bit.

Alice noticed my pain and pulled over. "Where did he hurt you this time?" she asked with a look of distress.

"It's nothing Alice, I swear" again trying to shrug forgetting about my arm. Alice noticed me wince more noticeably this time. She grabbed the end of the sleeve of my favourite V-neck royal blue sweater and pulled it up over where the bruises started just above the crease in my elbow, and pulled the top part down across my shoulders showing the more severe looking ones. I closed my eyes afraid to see her reaction. I heard Alice gasp.

"Fuck Bella. What did he do to you?" I opened my eyes to see hers streamed with tears and a look of horror across her pixie face.

"I don't want to talk about it yet Alice." I admitted looking away. I couldn't bring myself to say the worst of what James had put me through out loud yet.

"It's ok sweetie. You're safe now. We're going _home_. Carlisle will check you out and we'll be fine." Alice said trying to comfort me. I'll admit I loved how she stressed the part about how _we're _going home, it would be nice to feel safe and in a home again. I was already considered as part of the Cullens family. Carlisle and Esme were the parents I never had, Emmett was like a big brother and well I had only ever met Edward once at Christmas a few years back but he was nice too. The point is, I was finally leaving James my abusive boyfriend for 2 years and moving in with my favourite family in the whole world.

The drive to the Cullens manor was quiet. I was thinking through everything that's happened and Alice was just giving me the space I was in desperate need of.

When we arrived I found Emmett waiting for us with his fiancee Rosalie on the front porch. As soon as the car was turned off and I opened my door I was tackled by him and being carried inside in a protective hold. Once we were inside he let me stand on my own, only to be taken into a brotherly embrace knocking the breath out of me.

"Bells are you ok? Where's the scum I'll teach him not to mess with my baby sis!" Emmett said, at first trying to be soothing then turning into a rage. "How dare he think he would get away with this that lowlife piece of scum. I'm gonna…"

I cut him off with another hug and I couldn't stop the tears falling from remembering everything. Emmett didn't know the half of it. "Bella? I'm sorry Bells I'm just so angry at this whole mess."

"I know Emmett." I mumbled into his chest. "But I'm safe now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere 'til I'm kicked out" I added trying to ease the situation.

"Which you never will be." I heard a familiar warm motherly voice say. Emmett let me go only for me to be taken into Esme's waiting arms. Esme was the only type of mother I'd ever known to love. "My baby girl. My poor sweet Bella. Shh you're safe here and you're not leaving for a long long time."

I don't know how long I stood there like that with Esme. After a while though I felt a soft hand come down on my arm making me wince. I looked up and saw it was Carlisle.

"Esme why don't you go set up Bella's room while I make sure she's ok and then we let her rest." Carlisle said sounding both professional and caring. Carlisle was an amazing doctor. He would want to fully examine me some time I knew and I would just have to try put it off as long as I could.

"Yes dear." Esme let go of me kissing my forehead rubbing my back one last time and giving Carlisle an apprehensive look.

As I watched her go upstairs I hadn't realised Carlisle was talking. "Bella, why don't we have a look at your arm. I can tell there's something wrong by how you're holding it."

"It's fi…"

"Bella it's not fine I saw the bruising before. Now show him!" I jumped not realising Alice was still in the room as almost shouted at me.

"Ok," I said reluctantly pulling off my sweater so I was wearing only my singlet, exposing the swelling of my left arm. "It's right here." Holding out my arm for Carlisle to see clearly.

"Bella. It's clear here," Carlisle said sounded all professional, touching my collarbone and trailing down my arm. "that you have fractured your collarbone and a minor dislocation of your shoulder has occurred. The bruises are, I'm guessing, from when James has hit you and by the looks of it had you pulled up against something…" He stopped there and a sudden sad and horrified look appeared on his face.

"Pulled against something? What do you mean Car.." Alice started

"I think Bella needs to rest now. I'm going to strap your shoulder and give you some Tylenol for the pain now, and I'll take you into the hospital with me tomorrow for a further examination if that's ok Bella." Carlisle interrupted giving Alice a stern look then looking at me with that sad look on his face again. He knew. I knew he did. Crap he knew.

"Bella, honey I've got your room ready how about you come up with me now and I'll get you settled in." Esme said reappearing just when Carlisle had finished strapping my shoulder.

"Sure Esme. Thanks." I said standing up. "Thankyou Carlisle"

"Try and get some sleep Bella. Edward will be home in about an hour and his room is next to yours so he'll be there if you need him. I want you to get some rest though ok."

"I will. See you tomorrow Carlisle." With that Esme walked me upstairs to the third floor where there were two bedrooms with a conjoining bathroom.

When I walked in the room I was shocked. It was so big. There was a queen size bed with blue silk sheets and a white canopy, a huge stereo system on one wall, a Plasma on another and the final wall was made completely of glass and had the best view.

"You'll be in here and this is now your room so do what you wish with it. Edward is right through that door" Esme said pointing towards the door next to the big stereo system in the room. No, _my_ room. "so don't hesitate to go to him if you need anything. He's been asking about you. Says he can't wait to see you again." She added with a smirk.

Hmm. I wonder why he couldn't wait to see me. I'm not really that interesting. It seemed that Esme was hiding something but she got up to leave before I could question her about it.

"Thankyou Esme, for everything."

"Goodnight my dear Bella. Sleep well. You're safe now and tomorrow when you get back from the hospital we shall go shopping and have a girls afternoon." Esme said just before she walked out closing the door behind her.

Laying back on the bed not even bothering to get changed, I just looked up to the ceiling staring for hours. I eventually fell asleep, only to be haunted by the memories of what James had done to me.

I woke up screaming and felt that I wasn't alone, that I was being held close to someone's chest by a pair of strong arms. "Shh, Bella. Shh, it's ok. You're ok it was only a dream. You're safe I've got you." A soft velvet voice whispered into my hair while rocking me trying to soothe me while the tears started slowing. I felt something that felt like lips softly brush the top of my hair and slowly down across to my forehead where they stayed for a while.

I looked up to see the most gorgeous greek god in nothing but soft trackies with bronze messy hair and a pair of emerald green eyes piercing into mine. I remembered these eyes. I had spent months dreaming and fantasizing about them after the first time I had met him. "Edward" I sighed

"Shh, I'm here." He said stroking my cheek softly with his thumb wiping away the tears.

"Sta.. Stay. Please." I pleaded him. There was no way I could be alone tonight. I needed to be held and there was no one I would want to hold me more than him right now.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you all night and protect you." He said kissing the top of my hair again and wrapping his arms around my waist letting me just snuggle into his embrace. It's there I drifted to sleep after I swear I heard him say something but I was to exhausted to process what he said so I pushed it aside, allowing my mind to rest. I fell asleep in Edwards arms, I had never felt safer in my life.


	2. crash landings

~ II ~

When I woke up the next morning I realised two things. One, I wasn't in my house I was in a very nice room that could only belong at the Cullens manor; two, I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and saw him. My greek god was holding me close to his warm chest and I was quite comfortable there. He looked so peaceful then I ruined it by sneezing.

"What? Oh crap! Bella are you ok?" Edward looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't want to move from this position." Oh my god I did not just say that.

"Who said we had to get up yet. I'm quite comfortable and don't want to move either." He said giving me his gorgeous crooked grin. I couldn't help but blush as I processed what he had just said.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving and I have to go to the hospital for some tests with Carlisle today so I should get up." I said trying to get up only failing when I fell back down on top of Edward when I couldn't stand straight.

"Nice crash landing there Bella?" He smirked at me then looked down at where my hand was. Oh crap, shit, not good! I had my hand firmly gripped around his 'morning wood' and I still hadn't let go.

I blushed and he laughed. He helped me stand up this time making sure I could walk properly. "I'll be fine. I think I can handle walking." I said pushing his hand away when he reached out to help me down the stairs.

"Ok, ok. Just trying to help out." He smiled his crooked grin again. I couldn't help but notice he still had his little, well actually BIG, problem.

"Looks like you're the one that needs help big boy." I snickered. When he looked confused I reached up to whisper in his ear. "I think you may need a cold shower. You're at full attention." I couldn't help but laugh as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen leaving Edward to deal with his 'problem' alone upstairs.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that I could smell the most delicious thing ever, Esme was cooking cinnamon French toast, my favourite. "Mmmm. Smells good Mrs Cullen." I told her as I went to the fridge to get some juice.

"Bella." She said in a disapproving tone. Oops I had called her 'Mrs Cullen'. She hates it when anyone calls her that, she says it makes her feel old though she doesn't look it.

"Oops. Sorry Esme." I apologised.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. How did you sleep?" she asked giving me a quick hug.

"It was ok." I lied, well only partly.

"Oh?" she said sounding like she didn't believe me.

"Well I had a nightmare and it must have gotten pretty bad because I woke up screaming and Edward holding me in his arms." I told her.

"You'll get them a lot unfortunately sweetie. I'm glad you had Edward up there to look after you. I came in to check on you later during the night and you both were sound asleep in each others arms looking so peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I had Edward there." I smiled to myself remembering his little issue he had when I left him upstairs.

"You two will be good for each other." I heard Esme mutter to herself.

Smiling to myself I grabbed two plates with French toast on them that Esme had made and placed them on the table waiting for Edward to come down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Edward teased leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Cinnamon French toast and juice." I told him taking my seat and picking up one of my pieces. "Unless you don't want any. I'll have yours."

"Nup. No way am I passing up mums French toast. Especially when I have a beautiful woman sitting across the table from me." He replied, giving me that crooked smile again.

Esme was laughing over in the corner. I honestly had forgotten she was there. "Come on Bella eat up. Carlisle will be taking you in about an hour and then when you get back we're going shopping remember?" Esme reminded me. Man, I hated shopping.

The thought of shopping quickly disappeared from my mind though as I remembered the look on Carlisle's face last night. He knew. Oh god he knew and I was going to the hospital for a further examination. Crap. He knew. What was I going to do.

…


	3. examination and truth

~ III ~

It was really awkward driving to the hospital with Carlisle. He asked me if I was ok and when I just nodded he didn't try to get me to talk again. When we arrived we went through to his office to grab papers and into a treatment room.

"I just want to do a further check Bella. Just to make sure there's no other severe damage." Carlisle said taking on the professional role again. "We'll get you into x-ray to check out how bad your collarbone is. I also want to do a full examination that I would normally do for rape and abuse patients." He said coming straight out with it, that haunted look appearing on his face again.

"Carlisle I.." I tried to say, but I couldn't lie to him. What was the point. He already knew I just had to confirm it for him.

Carlisle just continued to look at me for a while waiting for me to continue. "Yes Bella? You know you can tell me anything here and it will be confidential." He said sounding both caring and professional.

"You already know." I stated. I couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes I do Bella. I do know but you need to tell me it out loud from your mouth." He said, dropping all hints of a professional aspect. "Bella you are already like my own daughter and I want to help you, but you need to tell me." It surprised me how sincere he sounded.

"James. He. Well he." I struggled to tell him. I didn't realise I was crying 'til I felt Carlisle taking me in his arms in a fatherly embrace.

"Shh. It's ok Bella. You're safe he'll never touch you again." Carlisle tried to soothe me. I knew he wanted me to tell him what happened.

Taking a deep breathe I told him the truth. "James raped me. I was used to him abusing me but that never went further than beating me. I let it go then but this time I couldn't just stay there. He. He.." I sobbed out, not able to finish.

"Bella look at me." Carlisle said sounding traumatised. I looked up to see his face held the exact same look. "He never should have been able to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. I had noticed bruises on you but I just thought you had fallen down or something. If we had got you out of there earlier you never would have had to go through that."

"No. Carlisle please don't try and take any of this on you. It was my fault. I.." I stopped short when I saw his face change to one full of anger.

"Isabella." He said sternly. No one ever called me by my full name. "Don't you DARE believe this was your fault. You don't deserve to be treated and used like that." I just nodded in response. He gave me a light squeeze before stepping back to move onto the examination.

After x-rays and my examination Carlisle drove me back to the manor. If I thought the drive to the hospital had been awkward this was worse.

"Bella." He said when we were coming up to the manor. "You don't have to worry, I wont tell any of the family what James did to you if you don't want me to. However I think you should when you're ready. We're all here for you. Edward especially." He told me.

Why did everyone keep bringing up how Edwards there for me, that he couldn't wait to see me. I had only ever met him once last Christmas. I have to say it was the best Christmas. I met Edward, he was gorgeous and his smile just took the breath out of me. Every time we would touch I felt an electric current soar throughout my body. I knew he felt it too 'cause he would always smile that crooked angelic smile at me whenever we made contact. We even kissed once on his last night here. It was at that point that James had to call making us jump apart.

"Bella?" Carlisle bought me out of my memories. "Esme is taking you shopping and then I just want you to rest ok." He told me stopping infront of the steps.

"Thanks Carlisle. See you later." I smiled at him while I got out of the car and ran inside.

"Ready for shopping?" Esme asked when I walked in.

"Yeah sure." I told her even though I absolutely HATE shopping.

"Come on. The shops close in three hours so we can have dinner and talk after if you'd like." She said grabbing her coat.

"Sure thing Esme. Dinner would be great." I said lacking enthusiasm. _Now it's time for fun fun fun. _I thought to myself. Great Esme wants to talk. Great I'm going shopping. This is going to be a very long afternoon.


	4. See something you like

~ IV ~

Shopping with Esme actually wasn't that bad. We bought new clothes and some items for my new room. Esme bought herself a new cookbook and an apron saying _"the kitchen is where a woman belongs… so get out of mine"_. We went to dinner at an Italian restaurant called _'Bella Italia'_ and we talked about where they should go for the Cullens annual family holiday. Esme told me that I also would be going with them of course. This made me smile and more interested in the discussion.

After we got back from dinner I told Esme that I was really tired and that I was just going to go up to my room and lie down. It had been a long day and I really was exhausted so I didn't even realise that I had walked into the wrong room.

I was standing in Edwards doorway and there he was soaking wet from just getting out of the shower in nothing but a towel leaning over to get his clothes out. He didn't notice me there until when I was trying to get out of there without him noticing and I clumsily walked into the doorframe knocking me backwards towards the floor.

I looked up from my fall and saw Edwards shocked face turn into a smug grin as he played with the edge of the towel that was tied around just above his hip bone.

"See something you like Bella? You seem to be blinded by the light or something." He chuckled helping me up with his hand.

"Well. I." I stuttered. "I'm kind of out of it and I guess I walked into the wrong room." I said blushing.

He just stood there laughing at me. I turned away embarrassed heading for the door only to be pulled back by Edwards arms around my waist.

"I was only messing with you Bella. I don't mind if you look. I see something I like." He whispered in my ear pulling me further back up against him where I could feel what he meant by he saw something he liked. His rather big erection was pressing into my lower back and I couldn't stop myself from leaning back into him.

I felt Edward press his lips into my hair then very gently kiss the side of my neck. "Bella?" he whispered nibbling on my earlobe causing me to moan.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled pressing up against him again.

"Though I don't want to move from this position right now," god his voice was sexy. "I kind of need to get changed." He whispered kissing the side of my neck again, running his hands up and down my sides.

I snapped my head up as he stepped away. Oh great. He was paying me back for his problem this morning. Payback's a bitch, especially when that bitch is tall and gorgeous and his name is Edward.

With that I walked through our conjoining bathroom and into my room to get changed into my pj's. I got changed into my satin camisole and shorts then headed straight for the bed crashing down onto it.

"Ahhh." I groaned. "Stupid sexy, gorgeous man." I sighed, really frustrated now.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I heard the velvet voice smirk.

I jerked up and saw Edward grinning from ear to ear leaning up against the door.

"I. I.." I squeaked out, blushing. Why could I never talk properly around him.

He just laughed, turned around and walked back into his room.

"Ahhhh" I groaned again, falling back onto my bed.

I soon drifted to sleep only to be woken up shortly after. "Bella. Bella." I heard the smooth velvet voice whisper. "Bella WAKE UP!" He shouted jolting me awake.

"Wha.. What? Edward? What are you doing in here" I croaked, my voice dry from screaming in my nightmare.

"You were shouting out again. When I tried to wake you up you screamed." He sounded worried.

I couldn't stop the tears falling now. I was suddenly hyperventilating and in Edwards arms within the same instance.

"Bella. Bella you're ok. You're safe, I'm here. Shh Bella. Breathe" Edward whispered rubbing soothing circles in my back while I sobbed into his chest.

"I.." I sobbed. "I cant be alone right now. The nightmares.." I cried out clutching to Edward tighter.

"Bella don't worry. It's fine. I told you I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone. I'm right here." He whispered stroking my hair and kissing my forehead affectionately.

"Thankyou, Edward. I.." I said calming down now. Snuggling in closer to him.

"It's ok Bella. Just sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." He promised. Edward kissed the top of my hair then my forehead again, tucking us under the blankets together. I fell asleep there in his arms just like last night.

…


	5. best wake up ever

_~ V ~_

When I woke up Edward was still there just like he promised. God this man was gorgeous. He looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was sleeping, I couldn't help but stare at his godlike features. Just like I couldn't help but reach up to touch his face gently. He smiled when he felt my hand caress his face softly. He looked like he was still asleep so it wouldn't hurt anything to gently kiss his delicate lips. Would it?

I moved up closer to him, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and gently pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips smile under mine. When I went to pull back I felt him grab onto me tighter and crash my lips back down to his. I was surprised but it didn't take me long to respond and deepen the passionate kiss we were having.

When we pulled apart gasping for air Edward just whispered, "Well that's a way to wake me up." Then he kissed me softly once. Twice. Four more times. "I'm guessing you slept well." Edward joked.

"The best night sleep I've had in a long time was in your arms. Then to wake up in them, I couldn't resist what I wanted." I told him blushing slightly. I have no idea where the courage was coming from.

"I guess I should just stay with you every night then." He smiled down at me.

I gave him a quick chastise kiss. "Sounds good to me." I said around his lips.

"So.." Edward said in between kisses. "You want me eh?" he smirked causing me to blush even more.

"I.. Um.. Well I mean.." I stuttered out.

Edward just laughed and tightened his grip on me. "Don't be embarrassed Bella." He told me kissing the top of my hair. "I want you too." He said leaning down to kiss me again.

It was at that moment my stomach had to grumble. "Breakfast?" Edward laughed.

I simply nodded. He got up and offered his hand to help me get up. I took his hand willingly only to be swooped up into his arms as he carried me out of my room.

"EDWARD!" I squealed. "Put me down we'll fall down the stairs!" I screeched panicking.

He just laughed at me and tickled my sides.

"Edward! Stop!" I tried to say in between giggles.

He was still laughing when he suddenly swung me around onto his back. "You better hold on tight spider monkey." He chuckled darkly at me.

I tightened my grip around his neck and waist. My foot accidentally hit something when I tightened my legs and I immediately knew what it was.

"Watch where you're kicking you're foot angel." Edward smirked.

I just slapped his chest and laughed myself. "Hurry up then and I wont touch there." I told him grinning like an idiot.

"Awww. Don't say that Bella." He said in that puppy voice. "Maybe I want you to touch there."

That made me blush and hide my face in his shoulder to hide my giggles. "Just hurry up Edward. I'm hungry." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Ok. Ok." He said walking down the stairs with me on his back.

When we got into the kitchen I didn't realise that everyone else was up having breakfast 'til I heard Emmett laugh out loud.

"Nice ride there Bells?" He smirked unable to contain his laughter as he hit table and everyone burst into laughter then.

"Shutup Emmett. I'm starving and monkey man here was getting me down here faster." I said glaring at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah Emmett. Besides this spider monkey here can barely walk straight without falling over something. Do you honestly think she's any better with stairs?" Edward teased. Oh he was going to pay for that.

I _'accidentally' _knocked his little, sorry big, problem a little bit harder than last time. Edward doubled over in pain dropping me off his back. I didn't hit him that hard did I?

"You right there Eddie boy?" Emmett laughed.

"Fuck you Emmett." Edward said flipping him the finger.

"Edward. Language!" Esme shouted out.

"Sorry mum." He apologised.

I felt bad now so I went up to whisper, I was sorry, in his ear.

"Its fine Bella. Just means I get to pay you back now." He told me with a wicked grin then grabbed me around the waist bringing me closer to him.

"Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to do that?" I whispered to him forgetting we were in the presence of his whole family.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He told me with that same evil grin on his face. He suddenly crashed his lips down on mine making me give a little squeal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine to deepen the kiss more.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but too soon we were interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat loudly. I jumped away from Edward blushing deeply at our little show we had just displayed in front of his family. Edward just laughed and pulled me back up against him as we got breakfast for ourselves grinning like idiots.

After we finished eating I went back upstairs with Edward. We had decided over breakfast that I would go out with him somewhere today but he wouldn't tell me where. When I walked into Edwards room after getting changed I once again stopped short.

There he was as gorgeous as ever in a pair of khakis with no shirt on. As I turned to leave to give him privacy I got caught out AGAIN. "Well this is starting to become a habit of yours isn't it Bella?" H e asked me with the same evil grin on his face that he had downstairs. Shit that's twice I've walked in on him and been caught. I wasn't complaining either. If I hadn't already seen Edward fully naked except for a towel, I would swear that seeing him in khakis without a shirt was the most gorgeous site I'd ever seen. It left me speechless.

"Bella?" Edward said snapping me out of it.

"Mmmm?" was all I could say, I probably sounded like an idiot.

"I said we're all set to go if you're ready." He repeated smiling down at me.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm ready. Where are we going?" I tried to trick him into telling me.

Edward walked over to me and put his arms tightly around my waist. "Nice try Bella." He said giving me a quick chastise kiss. "It's just to a small, quiet place I like to go to alone. Nothing too extravagant" He added giving me the only hint he was willing to.

_Nothing too extravagant_, he had said. Oh really? Well if it was nothing then why was he taking me to a place where he would normally go alone? Could he feel that way about me? Did I feel that way about him?

I knew the answer to that one. Of course I felt that way about him. From the first moment I met Edward I had fallen for him. Fallen for him hard. The only problem then was that I was with James. That still didn't stop me from fantasizing about the greek god I had met and fallen for. Then to wake up my first night here, after finally leaving James when he had gone too far, with Edward holding me in his arms when I had screamed out in my nightmare; I couldn't have dreamt of anywhere else I would want to be. I was hooked on Edward bad. I just couldn't get enough of him. We had teased each other the past two days and this morning we had kissed. We had kissed many times after that. Could he really feel that way about me? The same way I felt for him?

All I did know was that if we were ever going to have some kind of future, I would have to tell him everything. I would have to tell him the truth. But for now I was happy like this. Just to be in his arms. If he ever did want to be like that I would tell him. For now though, I'm happy just kissing him and being in his arms.

We said goodbye to Esme as we walked out the door together. She gave me a slight smile before turning away.

Edward told me we would be driving most of the way then walking the rest. The drive wasn't uncomfortable. He held my hand the whole way there and we talked about things. He told me about college while I filled him in on all the embarrassing things Alice had got up to. We joked and sang along when a good song came on the radio.

It didn't take us long to get to our destination. Edward, being the gentleman he is, opened my door and helped me out of the car. It wasn't a long walk but I did fall over a few times. Eventually Edward just ended up carrying me on his back the rest of the way.

We didn't talk much but every now and then I would feel Edward kiss my hand. I bit his earlobe every time he did it earning a throaty groan from him in response.

When he told me we where nearly there he lowered me down off his back. He spun around to face me, taking both my hands in his he lead me out into an open space. He dropped my hands and stepped back to allow me to realise where I was standing.

I was stunned. We were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. There was a picnic rug there too but I was too taken back by the beauty of the meadow to notice it yet.

I spun around to see Edward looking at me. I threw myself into his arms and kissed him.


	6. wouldnt want to get wet :P

**Ok sorry I didn't put this chap up last night. Had lost it then found it at dance today so its all good its here now. This was for those readers wanting it to be 'Edward and Bella' together. Don't worry you wont be disappointed in the chapters coming up soon. And there'll be more Carlisle for 'outrageous oval' in not the next chap but the one after so tell me what you want to happen in it. Let us know what you're wanting to happen in this story. I'll give ONE thing away… James isn't gone yet. Sorry. But that's later. For now here's this chap. Enjoy.**

**xx**

_****************************************************************************************_

_~ VI ~_

For a moment I forgot that we were standing in this beautiful meadow. All I could think about was that I was kissing Edward. And he was kissing me back. This also happened every other time we kissed. We would no longer be where we actually were; we would be in our own little secret place, just me and him. Alone.

This is exactly what Edward had provided us with now. This was our place. This is where we could be alone together, just us together away from it all. Nothing outside of this beautiful meadow existed. None of it mattered. Not James and what he had done to me. Nothing.

A few minutes passed and Edward pulled out of the kiss, only to give me another gentle kiss. He pressed his forehead against mine and sighed.

"Bella." Edward said in a husky voice.

"Shh. Just lets stay right here for a moment." I whispered to him.

We stayed like that for quite a while. It was then that I remembered where we were standing. I gave him a quick kiss and backed out of our embrace. "So.." I said taking his hand. "What did you want to show me before I rudely distracted you?" I asked.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and pulled me towards the picnic rug I had only briefly noticed before.

"It was a good distraction." He laughed, pulling me down onto the rug with him. I have a feeling he didn't plan that out very well, seeing as I tripped over the corner of the rug and fell straight down on top of him, crashing him underneath me.

"Oh my god. Shit Edward! Are you ok? I'm so sorry." I rambled on embarrassed. He just laughed under me, my favourite smile still planted clearly on his face. He really did take my breath away.

"Breath Bella." He told me. I guess he literally did have that effect on me; I hadn't realised I had actually stopped breathing. "I guess I really do take your breathe away." He chuckled.

"Ahhh." I groaned. I felt him shiver and shift his body underneath me when I made the sound; his problem from before was back more obvious by the way we were positioned.

"Down big boy." I teased. Smacking his chest I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stripped. Taking my jumper off; leaving me in just my singlet straddling Edward. He was looking at me with desire, lust and some emotion I couldn't pick out, in his eyes and shock on his face.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that was just then?" He simply said, his voice breaking twice.

Hmm. Interesting. If he thought that was sexy I might just have some fun.

"Really?" I asked him in a sweet voice. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Incredibly." Edward just stated.

"I highly doubt that big boy." I said with a sexy smile on my face. "I mean what could be sexy about me removing my clothing while straddling you?" I said in that innocent voice again.

Edward looked down at where my hands were on his hips at that. He placed his hands firmly on my hips rocking them gently forward to position me more comfortably on top of him.

"You seriously have no idea what you do to me?" He asked disbelieving.

"Nope." I told him, popping the _'p'._ "No clue what you're on about." I teased. Then I realised there was no way I could have any effect on him. I'm so plain and he's so, well, perfect. "What would anyone see in me?" I muttered quietly. Forgetting all initial intentions of teasing, suddenly getting depressed.

"Bella." Edward said, but I didn't look at him. As I went to get up of him he grabbed my hips harder and rolled over so he was hovering over me. "Isabella." He said in what sounded like an aggravated tone but I hadn't done anything to aggravate him. Had I?

"My Bella." He whispered. Wait. Did he just say _my Bella_, as in_ his_ Bella? "Don't ever doubt that you are the most beautiful woman on this earth. You have no clue how men see you. How desirable you are." He continued.

"Edward.." I started to say but he interrupted me.

"No Bella! I don't ever want to hear you doubt yourself like that again ok?" He said in all seriousness.

"Ok Edward." I told him. My initial intentions of teasing him creeping back into my head. "However I still don't know what effect I have on you." I said in a seductive voice, tracing my hands all over the planes of his stomach underneath his shirt.

He moaned at the sensation of my hands roaming over his body. "You. Are the most. Evil seductress ever." He told me. "Why must you tease me so Bella?" He groaned as my hands roughly rubbed over his nipples.

"Like you can talk, big boy." I smirked.

He suddenly crashed his lips down on mine as one of my hands gripped onto his shoulder, the other in his hair clinging him to me.

We stayed like that for quite a while, just kissing and clinging to each other. It wasn't until I felt a raindrop fall onto my back as I was now on top of Edward that I pulled away from him.

"Bella?" He asked looking confused. "Is something wrong. Did I do something or.." He started but I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"No, Edward it's not that. I just don't want to get drenched by the rain while making out with you." I told him, laughing at the end.

He looked up at the sky as understanding crossed his face. "True." He said. "We wouldn't want you getting all wet now would we?" He teased.

I don't think he realised the innuendo he had made. I decided to tease him a bit further. "Too late." I murmured seductively in his ear, grinding my hips into his causing him to moan rather loudly.

"Come on Edward." I laughed at him. "Lets get home so I can help you with your big problem and you can help with mine." I said pulling him up off the rug. Once he was up I ran back to the path heading back towards the car. "Race you back big boy!" I shouted back over my shoulder.

Next thing I knew I was being swung over his shoulder and onto his back as he ran at nearly inhuman speed back to where the car was. I guess he was in kind of a hurry to get us back home. I laughed out loud at the thought in my head as he kept running with me clinging onto his back.


	7. one hell of a dream

**OMG thanks heaps to all u guys who have added me as their fav author/story n all I got like 22 in like 3 hrs its awesome. Loving those reviews aswell. And please don't just say update update im begging u to tell me what you want to happen. I have more Edward n Bella in this chap, Carlise – for Outrageous Oval – in the next, n the one after will have a lil surprise so I aint givin anything out on that. So yeah read enjoy tell me what you think n what you want to happen next.**

**Xx**

************************************************************

_~ VII ~_

Edwards driving really was quite scary when he went as fast as he did on the way back to the manor. I don't think he slowed down once. He did however speed up when I told him I was getting cold and '_accidentally'_ slid up his leg.

With his fast driving we got there in record time, and noticing his was the only car there meaning everyone else was out, we made it up to my room even quicker.

"Edward." I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Bella." Edward groaned. God his voice was sexy. As for the rest of him all I can say is FUCK ME! Which I was hoping desperately he would do.

"Edward.." I moaned before attacking his mouth with my lips. He moaned into my mouth sending a thrill throughout my body. I don't know if he did it without realising what he was doing, but I suddenly felt Edward thrust his hips into mine as we crashed down onto the bed, Edward landing on top of me. A sudden rush of déjà vu rushed over me but I pushed it aside. All I wanted right now was Edward. I wanted to feel safe in his arms for him to protect me. I didn't care that I'd only really known him for a few days and only met him once before that. I cant explain it, I just feel a strong connection like a pull towards him.

I pushed against his chest telling him to flip over, which he did willingly. I straddled his waist and stripped off my singlet leaving me in nothing but my midnight blue satin and lace bra. I got the privelage of seeing his eyes widen at that and I took full advantage of it. I started attacking him with my mouth again, a sudden need building up inside of me. I started to undo Edwards buttons on his shirt when I felt him suddenly stiffen and hesitate a bit.

"Bella.." He struggled to get out while I continued to undo his shirt buttons. His strong hands suddenly came down on mine stopping me from removing his shirt. I looked up at him confused. "Bella stop." He said sternly.

Wait a minute. WHAT. Oh god no. I've just put myself out there only to be crushed. A sudden wave of rejection washed over me. I couldn't stop the tears falling now and I quickly jumped off of Edward and ran for the bathroom we both shared.

As soon as I was inside I bolted the door then ran across to where the bathroom connected to his room and bolted that door as well. Once both doors were locked and there was no way of him getting in here I fell to the ground and fell apart. The pain that James had caused me, what he had out me through and now the rejection of Edward all crashed down on me, dragging me down into a pit so deep, that if someone didn't stop me from falling, I wouldn't come out of.

A knock came down on the door then and I heard his voice on the other side. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please let me explain. It's not what you think." He pleaded, his voice sounding pained. "Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait outside this door all night if I have to." He promised through the door.

I decided I might as well give him the chance to explain and then I would run. Run as far away as I could. The nearby cliff in La Push sounded pretty friendly right about now.

I unlocked the door to see a tortured look on his face and tears in his eyes. "Bella. I'm so sorry I should have explained, not just cut you off like that. I know what you're thinking. You think I don't want you, you feel rejected and after everything you're going through already you probably feel like jumping off a cliff right about now." He said torn. How did he know I felt like that. Was I some kind of open book or something? I couldn't bring myself to speak yet so I just nodded.

"Bella." He sighed. He took my hands and led me to the bed. I let him and sat down cross legged in front of him in the middle of the bed. "Bella I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want you. God I want you so much." He said. This confused me.

"But Edward if.." I started to say before he cut me off.

"I want you so badly Bella. But I can not and will not take advantage of you." He told me. Was he serious? Did he really care that much about me already? "Bella, you are very fragile right now. You have been through hell and I have a feeling I don't know the half of it. And you don't have to tell me straight away. When you're ready I will listen and I'll help you move forward. For now I want you but I will not use you. I refuse to disrespect you like that. I want to get to know you more and for you to get to know me, to feel comfortable around me 'cause like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I care deeply for you Bella, and even though I've really only been with you the past few days I feel like I've known you my whole life and I feel a sort of pull like a connection towards you. I don't know I cant explain it and I probably sound like a fool right now." He told me while gently rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"No Edward, I know exactly what you mean." I told him. This got his attention and he was now staring at me intently. "I feel a connection to you too. I really appreciate that you know how fragile I am and that you wont use me. And I want to get to know you too. I would like to know the real you before we go that far. It's just that when you pushed me away like that. You said it yourself, I'm fragile right now and the first thing I thought was that you didn't want me and I had just put myself out there only to be crushed. As for what I've been through, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. You just need to give me time." I told Edward, looking down the whole time.

He lifted my chin up with a finger to look at him. "Bella I have time. And I want to spend it with you." He told me softly. "How about we just, hangout? You know go out on a few dates, get to know each other and we'll see where we go from there. Start a fresh." He asked me.

"I'd like that Edward. Will you still stay with me at night?" I asked him unsure of his answer. I didn't know if it would be awkward or not.

"Of course. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere?" He laughed softly.

I smiled at him and told him I was hungry. We headed down to the kitchen holding hands. Edward cooked me mushroom ravioli, one of my favourites. How is it that so many people in this family were great cooks?

After eating dinner we went back upstairs. I had a shower while Edward just got changed and settled into my room for the night. I took my time in the shower, just thinking over everything and calming myself down. I washed my hair which now smelt like strawberries and freesias.

When I walked out in my pj's; a blue satin camisole and flannel pants; I found Edward and all his glory lying under the covers of my bed reading a book. When he saw me standing there he pulled back the covers and opened his arms for me to crawl into. I snuggled in close to his chest, quite comfortable there, as he tucked the covers around us both.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and even less time for me to shoot up out of my nightmare gasping for air only to be pulled back against Edwards warm chest which I clung to, sobbing into him. He laid us back down so he was flat against the mattress and I was curled into his side clinging to his chest as the sobs lessened. It took a while but they finally subsided. Edward asked if I was ok, if I needed water or anything but I didn't want him to leave me so I just shook my head. He kissed the top of my hair and my forehead just like he had the other night and I once again fell asleep in Edwards arms to him humming a soft tune to me.

When I woke up again later, it was still early morning and the sun wasn't even up yet. Edward was sleeping peacefully, spooning me slightly. I decided to go back to sleep so I snuggled in closer and Edward tightened his hold on me subconsciously. I drifted off back to sleep a while later, this time into a good dream where I was with Edward on a beach somewhere. I looked down at out intertwined hands and noticed a ring sparkling on my ring finger on my left hand and that I was also expecting. The weird thing was, that I was actually smiling, I was happy. That was until I noticed a dark figure walking towards us at the end of the beach, and I suddenly felt a twinge in my stomach.

…


	8. let others in

**Lol ok I hadn't realised I had sort of left a cliff hanger in that last chapter. I HATE cliff hangers so I'm sorry and I'm explaining what the dream was now. 1) NO, Bella is NOT pregnant… yet, 2) Edward and Bella will NOT be happy happy family with each other for a while… there's a twist coming soon so sorry bout that, 3) it was a DREAM… of something that may or may not happen in the future, she'll have a few dreams like this – of possible outcomes in the future. 4) who is the mysterious dark figure… I aint saying :P**

**Keep reading and tell me what you want. **

**This chap is dedicated to Outrageous Oval… Its Carlisle OH MY GOSH!!!! **

**Hehe :P**

**Enjoy xx**

_~ VIII ~_

I once again sat bolt upright out of my dream screaming. This time however Edward wasn't there to comfort me. Where was he? It was at that moment the door flew open and Edward was instantly at my side comforting me.

"Bella, Bella. Shhh it's ok. I'm so sorry I left you alone. You're fine now. You're safe. I'm back. Shh. Bella." Edward rushed out, I think he was trying to soothe me. But I wasn't the one who needed soothing. I don't even remember what had made me wake up screaming. I remember something about the beach and a sudden fear creeping over me, but I don't remember what over.

"It's fine. I'm ok now. I guess I just panicked when you weren't here." I whispered into his chest, my sobs lessened now.

"I'm sorry Carlisle had just called me out to talk to me for a second. I didn't think you would wake up while I was gone." He apologised.

"No it's fine. I'm ok. I think I want to get up now though." I told him. I couldn't go back to sleep, there was something, in the dream I now couldn't remember, that made me feel uneasy.

"Sure Bella. How about we go downstairs for breakfast?" He asked me offering his hand.

After we ate breakfast I told Edward I wanted to talk to Carlisle today. Carlisle had gone in to the hospital to do some paper work so Edward drove me in.

We didn't talk much on the way there; he gave me a soft peck on the lips and told me he would come pick me up when I'm ready later. I walked into the hospital towards Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk reading over some paperwork when he looked up to see me walk into his office.

"Bella." Carlisle said surprised a little. "How can I help you? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I just really needed to talk to someone, and you're the only one who knows." I told him softly.

"I see." He said simply. "Come sit down Bella. Tell me what's going on in your head and I'll try my best help you." He indicated for me to sit down on the couch over in the corner. He came over and sat next to me.

"Well you know that there is something between me and Edward." I told him.

"Ahh, yes. I talked to him about that this morning." He said. "Go on Bella."

"Well I don't know. I obviously feel something for him. But, well yesterday we were getting pretty close then he stopped and said we should get to know each other first. And he's right, we should. I just don't know if he'll like what he sees when I show him the real me." I said looking down.

"Bella. You have been showing him the real you." Carlisle told me. I looked up confused at that, only to see him smiling at me. "Bella. You've been smiling, laughing and messing around with him. I haven't seen you so happy in ages. I say keep showing him the real you. Let him see the fun, happy Bella while showing him how vulnerable you are. Let him in slowly. Take it slow and I mean slow. I think once you're ready Edward will be the first person apart from myself you talk to about what James put you through. He will be there for you the whole way. He cares about you and it seems you care for him too. Or atleast have some similar feelings towards him. So I say just take it slow and don't rush it. All good things come in time." He smiled at me.

Carlisle bringing up James brought that issue to the front of my mind again. "I've also been having these nightmares every night. They seem so real, I feel all of it and then I'll wake up screaming. I feel better straight away when I realise Edward is there with me, holding me in his arms, but they're still so full on." I told him, the fear creeping back over me.

"Bella look at me." He said sternly. "James will never touch you again. He will never hurt you; you don't have to worry about that. You will have those nightmares and you will never forget what he did to you. Time may ease the pain but it will always be there. You can only fight it and try to move forward. You'll need help of course and you have me to talk to, and Edward is always there for you let alone the rest of the family. I had told them to back off for a while just so that you didn't feel uncomfortable. I do know that Alice wants to have her 'Bella Barbie' back, and Emmett misses being the big brother. You should let them back into your life. Include them. Let them help you. They miss there Bella. Even Rosalie wants you to help with the wedding." Carlisle laughed at the end. I had never really been Rosalie's favourite person in the world. "Give them a chance Bella. We all love you and want the old you back." He finished giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you Carlisle. For everything." I told him. "And I will try. I might even go take Emmett on his offer to teach me how to play baseball." I laughed a little.

Carlisle chuckle at that. "Good luck Bella. You'll need it."

We hugged goodbye and instead of calling Edward I called Emmett to come pick me up.

"Hey Bells. How's my little sis doing?" Emmett asked, helping me to jump up into his massive Jeep. He buckled me in and ran around to get in his side.

"Actually I'm good Emmie bear." I told him smiling. He smiled when I called him his nickname for me. "How are you and Rose? All set for the wedding?" I asked.

"We're great. The wedding's just going to be small. Rose actually wanted to talk to you about the wedding sometime soon when you're up to it." He replied.

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to her today after you teach me how to play ball, if she'd like." I told him smiling.

"Oh. You don't have to Bella if you're not up to talking right now." He said.

"Emmett. I'm fine, really. I'd like to see her. Now let's go play some baseball already." I told him, mock punching his arm.

He just laughed and headed towards the huge clearing I would normally watch him play with Jasper and the other guys. "Oh, Bella. I invited Tyler along too if that's ok. He was really interested in helping us out so he insisted on coming." Emmett said with a cocky grin on his face. Last time I had gone to watch Em play Base ball I met Tyler. I had to admit he was cute. He was really sweet too. Then he found out I was with James and immediately backed off. I guess I wasn't the only one afraid of James.

When we arrived at the clearing Tyler was already there. He ran up to help me out of the Jeep. Me being uncoordinated as I am, literally fell out of the car into his arms, surprising him. "Nice trip there Bells?" Tyler laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him as we headed over towards where Emmett was, knocking each other over playfully, laughing the whole way.


	9. from having fun to numb

**LOL!!! I love ppls reactions. I had one chick pm me saying I wasn't aloud to do anything with Bella and any other character except Edward. It made me laugh :P Don't worry there will definitely be more Edward n Bella, I've been leaving hints but I'm guessing you haven't got them yet :P Just put up with Bella and Tyler for now ok? Don't kill me, Edward will be together with Bella soon I promise.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

***************************************************************

_~ IX ~_

Three hours, many falls and getting hit in the head a few times later, we decided to call it quits. Tyler was awesome. He made me laugh and every time I fell over he helped me back up. Emmett really did look like a bear when he ran, it was pretty funny.

We all decided to go out to dinner afterwards; Emmett called up Rosalie to see if she wanted to come with us. She agreed so he went home to go get her, while I went with Tyler in his car to the restaurant. We listened to some of his music in the car, when a song I knew came on I sang along. Tyler at first was in awe, and then when I mock punched him he laughed and started singing along too. We continued like that; singing along and laughing at each other.

It didn't take us long to get to the restaurant. We were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie so we decided to grab a table and wait inside, rather than out in the cold. We talked while we waited for them to join us; Tyler told me what he'd been up to and how he wanted to start up a mechanic store, I told him he should talk to Rose bout that. He asked if I was still with James and I told him I had left him last week, he seemed to smile at that. Rose and Emmett walked in not long after that.

"Sorry guys, we got a little, ummm, distracted." Emmett said with an impish grin on his face.

"Eww. Emmett I seriously do NOT want to know about your sex life. Please tell me it wasn't in the Jeep otherwise I'm walking home." I told him.

Rose giggled a little as she slid into the booth with me and Tyler.

"Well I guess you're walking then." Emmett chuckled, sliding into next to Rose.

"Eww. Did NOT need to know." I said, though I couldn't help but smile at his happiness. We all laughed at that.

The waiter came over then smiling at me and asked what we'd like to order. I ordered the chicken Caesar and a coke. Emmett had his usual steak, Rose a green salad, and Tyler got a chicken burger. The waiter took our orders telling us they'll be out as soon as possible, and told me that if I need _anything_ to ask him and he'll make it happen. This made Emmett growl and I felt Tyler wrap his arms around me to let the waiter know I was with him, though it wasn't a date, and that I wasn't interested.

We got our meals pretty quickly and ate them even faster, wanting to get out of there. We talked about teaching me to play baseball, and of course, Rose and Emmett's wedding plans. Rose surprised me when she asked me to be her main bridesmaid, I accepted knowing it was important to Emmett, she smiled at me and we started talking about dresses. Rosalie actually wasn't a bad person once you got to know her.

We left the restaurant saying Rose had to come watch next time Emmett and Tyler try to teach me to play baseball. They said it was the funniest thing, I blushed and hit Tyler's arm playfully. As I had told them, I would be walking home but Tyler insisted on driving me, which I didn't mind.

"This was fun Bella." Tyler said when we were pulled up in front of the manor.

"Yeah, it really was Tyler. Thanks so much it was so much fun." I said, giving him a slight peck on the cheek. "We should do it again sometime soon." I told him. He smiled at this.

"Definitely." He said as I got out of the car.

I was walking up the steps when I heard the window roll down. "Hey Bells!" Tyler shouted out of the window. I turned to look at him."

"Yeah?" I asked, stepping towards the car again.

"How about this Friday? You and me hit the clubs. We can go dancing; I know this great new place down in Port Angeles." He asked enthusiastically.

Hmm, I really suck at dancing but it sounded like fun. "Yeah, sure thing Ty. Sounds great! Pick me up at about 7 yeah?" I told him smiling.

"Perfect. Oh and make sure you're dressed for clubbing, none of this baseball gear." He joked indicating towards my current outfit.

"Yeah, Ok Ty. I'll even wear heels just for you." I laughed turning to go up the steps. "See you then. Night." I shouted back over my shoulder.

"Night Bells!" He shouted back, driving off.

"Who was that?" I heard someone ask when I walked in the door.

I looked up to see Edward looking over at me from the stairs. "Oh. Hey Edward." I greeted him. "That was just Tyler. He gave me a lift home after dinner with Rose and Emmett. I refuse to go in that Jeep after they've had sex in it." I laughed.

"Oh." Edward said not seeming to find the humour in the situation. "Did I hear you making plans to go out with him or something?" He asked in a sort of pained voice.

"Yeah. We're going clubbing in Port Angeles this Friday. He says he knows this really cool new place there. It's not like a date or anything, he's just a friend. You can tag along if you want." I told him, taking off my baseball jersey.

"Umm. Yeah. Sure." He stuttered out. Something seemed to be distracting him, and he was staring at me with a weird look on his face. It was then that I realised I was standing there in only my cheater print bra.

"Oh my god." I muttered, embarrassed. I instantly blushed and went to run for the stairs only to trip halfway and be caught by Edward in not an uncomfortable hold but it was awkward. One hand was firmly around my waist, the other however was on my left breast. I don't think he realised where he was holding me 'til I moaned in his grip.

He realised where his hand was then, but didn't move it. He just looked down at me with those sexy eyes. I couldn't resist. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down to me and kissed him, earning a moan from him. He moved both hands firmly around my waist and I jumped up hitching my legs around his waist. I don't know how long we were standing like that but once again we were interrupted by Emmett clearing his throat.

I fell off Edward down to the ground, a soft squeal leaving my lips as I fell on my ass. Edward immediately helped me up and wound his arms around my waist tucking his head onto my shoulder. Then realising I was standing there in my bra in front of his brother he covered my chest with his arms to hide them from his view. "Eyes up Emmett" Edward growled at him.

"Chill dude, I was merely looking over the situation I've walked in on." Emmett smirked back, grinning like an idiot. "I think you're the one who needs to keep their eyes up and hands off. I don't want you hurting my little sis." He told Edward in all seriousness. It sounded like he was growling at him and it made me hang my head.

"I could never hurt Bella!" Edward snapped back. "I care for her Emmett! I would never.." Edward continued, getting rather annoyed now.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I just worry about her she's my little sis bro." Emmett defended.

"Actually you're MY older brother NOT hers. So stop acting that way." Edward shouted back.

"Maybe not in blood but she's my little sis in every other way that counts and it's my job to protect her." Emmett shouted at Edward.

"Oh so you think you need to protect her from me but you didn't think about protecting her from James!" Edward fumed.

"STOP!" I screamed. Stepping in between Edward and Emmett, not caring I was only in my bras and pants. "Don't do this or I'm leaving." I told Emmett. "And YOU." I turned on Edward. "Don't you DARE blame him for what James did to me! You don't even know the half of it! It was my fault. All mine. And Emmett did try to protect me. So don't you DARE say he wasn't protecting me before." I screeched. "IT WAS MY FAULT! I HATE HIM! WHY? WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME? I.. I.." I screamed falling apart.

Next thing I know I've fallen to the ground and a pair of soft, warm, delicate arms are embracing me, trying to soothe me. "What the hell do you two idiots think you're doing?" I heard Rosalie shout at Edward and Emmett. "She's fragile right now and you're fighting over something so stupid!" She screeched. "NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING NEAR HER!" She shouted at one of them, but I didn't know which one. I had closed my eyes and started crying into her embrace. "Neither of you come near her at the moment you understand?" she told them firmly. "Edward you will not be staying with her tonight. She's going to sleep with me tonight, and don't even think about thinking anything suss you pervert Emmett. You two have broken her. She was already vulnerable and you're just making it worse. I'm taking her upstairs to her bedroom and locking the door. BOTH of them. And Emmett you're sleeping on the couch when I move back into our room, but for now enjoy the empty bed while I'm looking after Bella." She told them. I felt her pick me up then and carry me upstairs to my room.

I was shocked by Rosalie's compassion and how she had stuck up for me but I just felt so numb that I couldn't acknowledge it yet. I just let her carry me into my room and place me on the bed. She did as she said she would; she locked both doors so neither of them could come in. She came back over to where I was frozen sitting on the bed. She carefully pulled one of my tank tops over my head so I would be covered, she took off the baseball pants I was wearing and put on my flannel pj pants. She then took out my hair and gently brushed my hair out. When she was done, she tucked me under the blankets and quickly went to go get changed herself. She was back within a minute and she crawled in underneath the covers wrapping her arms around me, just holding me there as I broke down again. She just soothed me, combing through my hair with her fingers and singing to me. She didn't get me to talk or anything; she just let me cry it all out until I fell asleep to her singing softly to help calm me down.

I woke up screaming and gasping for air three times that night. Each time Rose would just tell me it was ok, that I was safe; then start singing to me again. I finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

**Ok what did you think? I know a lot of people don't like Rosalie, but I love her so I decided to show the side of her that people don't seem to see.**

**Remember… something is going to happen not the next chap but the one after so make sure you keep reading. And keep telling me what you want to happen. Oh and if anyone has any ideas in mind for Em and Rose's wedding… yes its still on… let me know.**

**xx**


	10. shopping and bellas fun :P

_~ X ~_

I woke up late in the morning. Rose was still there with me. She noticed I was awake and immediately started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Rose?" I asked, my throat completely dry.

"Yes Bella?" Rose asked back.

"Thank you." Was all I said.

"Oh hun. I'm so sorry." She said running her fingers through my hair.

"You know don't you?" I merely asked her.

"Yes hun. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything you're feeling. If you just want someone to scream at or if you need to vent, I'm here for you. And if those losers give you any more problems, let me know and I'll kick their ass." She told me

"Rose." I started, but I had to know. "How did you find out? Does anyone else know?"

"Hun, as soon as I saw you get out of the car when you first got here, I saw the look on your face and how you were carrying yourself; I recognised it immediately and I knew that you hadn't just been abused, that you had been raped." She said softly. "And no, no one else knows. And they don't have to. Not if you don't want them to, and certainly not until you're ready." She continued. I was instantly relieved that no one else knew, but something disturbed me.

"Rosie?" I asked. Wow where'd that nick name come from. It suited her so I just left it. "What do you mean by you recognised it? How could you tell what I'd been through?" I asked, suddenly scared of what I might here.

"Because I was raped 3 years ago." She whispered into my hair.

"Oh my god. Rosie." I tried to comfort her but I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok Bella. It happened a long time ago and I'm moving forward." She passed off, but I knew it was a touchy subject with her. "Bella just know that I'm here for you. I understand what you're going through and I can help. I know it hurts, but I promise you can get past this. You're strong, if I could get through it, so can you."

"Thankyou Rosie. And I'm sorry I got you into an argument with Emmett over me." I told her quietly. "I don't want to cause any trouble between you guys so close to the wedding." I muttered.

"Bella. Don't feel bad. He disgusted me how he went off at you and Edward when you two obviously have a strong connection, though you've only really known each other a week. He took full advantage of how fragile you are to let out his anger and I know it caused everything to come crashing down on you so you fell apart. He's lucky I'm here to help you pick up the pieces otherwise he would lose you as a sister and there wouldn't even be a wedding anymore. As for Edward, I understand where he was coming from trying to be protective of you and stand up for himself but he still shouldn't have lost it like that and gone off at Emmett with you there. It was too much for you to handle." She explained.

"How about we get some breakfast now? We could go out to a nice café just you, me and maybe we could invite Alice? I know she's missed having her best friend around. Maybe we could go shopping after and possibly look for your bridesmaid dress." She asked, making sure I was up to it.

"Sure thing Rosie, I've missed Al and I do need new clothes, which I'm sure she'll take full advantage of." I laughed

Rosie laughed at that too. "You keep calling me Rosie." She stated.

"Oh yeah, I guess I just picked it out for you. It suits you better for me. I'll just call you Rosalie if you'd like?" I asked unsure if it was ok.

"No Bella, it's cool. I haven't been called Rosie since I was really little." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Rosie went to tell Alice that we were going shopping and I heard her scream of delight all the way from her room as I got changed ready to go out.

"Ok, lets blow this joint and go max out our credit cards." Rosie laughed as we got into her bright red M3.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh. We sang along shockingly to every song that came on the stereo.

"Bella you're a really good singer." Rosie said.

"You think that's good, you should see her at karaoke, she's amazing." Alice beamed from the back seat. She was literally bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. I really did miss hanging out with my bestie, I would have to talk with her later.

We had breakfast at a nice little café then headed out to the mall strip. Alice automatically dragged me into every single store. Rosie just laughed and I found myself laughing a few times. Hell, I was actually having fun shopping. We stopped for lunch after four hours of going into every single shop. I ended up getting quite a lot. I got about five different casual dresses, three new fancy dresses for clubbing or going out, at least ten different skirts, all different styles or colours, six new tops of various styles, quite a few sexy lingerie pieces, two new designer bags and a clutch, and LOTS of shoes, including a pair of the hottest boots I have ever seen. Rosie and Alice got some stuff along the similar lines too. By the end of it we had to make three trips back to the car to carry the stuff, I must admit I was surprised when it all fit in. After loading up the car, we headed back to one of the bridal stores we had walked past and said we'd come back to. Alice nearly exploded when we walked in the store. She tries to take control and make Rosie try on almost all the dresses in the store, but Rosie put her foot down immediately. "Alice as much as I love you, this is MY wedding. It's only going to be small and I honestly would never wear ANY of the dresses you just showed me." Rosie told her, this shut Alice up. In the end Rosie found a really elegant pale pink dress which clung to her figure perfectly and flared out into a _'mermaids tail' _I think it was called, it was long at the back and came to just above her knees at the front, it really was beautiful and had Rosie written all over it. I chose a royal blue shivon dress for my main bridesmaids dress, it gathered at the front and had to shivon pieces that tied at the back of the neck making it a halter, and one draping down underneath my chest across my stomach. I though it was beautiful and Rosie approved. Alice on the other hand decided to try on a lot of dresses, and I mean a lot. After trying on half the dresses she squealed out in delight at a deep purple strapless dress that came to just under her knees and had pink netting underneath, it suited her so well that even if Rosie didn't like it she said she was going to but it. Rosie loved it on her and told her to get it, it was a shock when it turned out to be more than both mine and Rosie's dresses combined but it didn't seem to faze Alice.

Pleased with our purchases, and as we had said we would, we actually did max out our credit cards, well except for Alice; she maxed out both of her credit cards, not just one. We decided to top off the girls day out we would go to dinner at my favourite Italian restaurant, the same one I had gone to when I went shopping with Esme. We ate and laughed over how fun the day had been. I even admitted to Alice that I was starting to enjoy shopping. She screamed at that and felt the need to share it with the entire restaurant. I was so embarrassed and Rosie scolded Alice. After dinner we headed back to the manor, singing along to the stereo again, just like we had this morning.

When we got back home, we went inside to announce we were back and that we needed help with our bags. Rosie refused to let any of the guys see our dresses so she quickly ran them upstairs. I got Edward to help me carry my bags up, I didn't realise that I had given him the Victoria's Secret bag which had my rather sexy lingerie in it and I could have sworn I saw him take a peek and his mouth drop.

"Hey, no peeking." I told him as we went through to my bedroom.

"I wasn't, I just lost grip on the handle for a second." He said rather flustered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure Edward." I laughed

"So.." He started saying somewhat nervous.

"So.. What is it Edward." I encouraged him.

"Nothing. Did you have a good time today Bella?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was great fun. I actually enjoyed it. But I know that wasn't what you wanted to ask me. Spit it out Edward." I told him.

"I was just going to ask if I'm forgiven." He said shifting his weight a little.

"Yes, of course you are Edward. I was never mad at you. But you have to know I am vulnerable right now and I can't have you acting like that if you want me to give us a try." I told him

"I am sorry about how I behaved Bella. I was annoyed at Emmett, and I just took all my anger out on him and the situation. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Edward, like I said. It's fine. I was never mad at you." I said walking up to him. He took me into his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. Then another.. And another.. And another..

"So.." He said giving me another kiss. "Do I get a fashion show?" He asked giving me that crooked grin I love so much.

"Hmm.." I teased giving him a quick kiss. "Not tonight big boy. You have to earn it first. And I think you may need another cold shower." I teased giving him a deeper, more passionate kiss, only to pull away and push him into our conjoining bathroom. I heard him groan in frustration through the door. I smiled at myself and decide I was going to have some fun with this.

While Edward was in having his _cold shower_, I changed into one of the simple negligies I had bought. It was a simple white coloured silk number with blue lace detail around the edges that came up to mid thigh and showed a decent amount of cleavage. I wore my midnight blue lace bra and thong set underneath and climbed into bed. I decided to take my hair out, letting it flow down past my shoulders.

Edward came back into the room in his black boxers moments later and I pulled back the covers to let him under. I got the privilege of seeing his eyes pop out of his head when he saw my attire. He'll definitely be in need for another cold shower in the morning.

"Be.. Bella" He choked out.

"Yes Edward." I said innocently.

"What is that?" He asked, the fire in his eyes increasing.

"What is what Edward?" I asked pretending to not know what he was talking about. Oh this was going to be fun.

"What is that you are wearing?" He struggled to get out.

"Oh this?" I said innocently tugging at the edge of the lace, hitching it up a bit higher. "It's just a little something I bought today. I needed new nightwear you see." I told him.

"Well are you going to stay with me tonight now that I've forgiven you or should I go ask Rosie to?" I teased.

He staggered forward and got in under the sheets next to me. I inched closer to him and rolled over pushing my back up against his chest. I _'accidently' _grinded up against him. He moaned at the sensation and I felt his arms wrap around me bringing me closer against him.

"Bella." He moaned my name and kissed the tip of my shoulder. "You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. And. Most. Evil. Seductress. Ever" He said between trailing kisses up from the tip of my shoulder, up my neck, to just underneath my ear.

"What can I say Edward. It's a gift. Now make sure you keep your hands on my waist, not an inch lower or higher you hear me?" I teased him.

He groaned, frustrated again. I laughed and told him I was going to sleep.

He kissed the side of my neck again. "Sleep well my Bella. I'll keep you safe." He told me, starting to hum at tune to me. I soon fell asleep, this time without any nightmares.

…

**What do you think? Am I a total bitch for making Edward frustrated and Bella a tease? Well I thought I'd dedicate the last part of the chap to my guy MC as I'm being a tease to him and he aint liking it :P**

**Twist in next chap. AND wedding is coming up, so what you wanting in the wedding chap. Let us know.**

**xx**


	11. a night out turned into a horror story

**Tyler's back for this chap, you've been warned. That's all I shall say.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

********************************

_~ XI ~_

I woke up to my phone ringing next to me. I had actually had a dreamless sleep. No nightmares, nothing. Edward was stirring when he heard my phone go off. He reached over and answered it for me.

"Hello?" he said into the phone groggily.

I couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying but Edward replied politely to what ever they were saying. "Oh yes, Bella, she's right here in bed next to me. I'll put her on for you." He said to the unknown recipient. "Bella, sweetie are you awake? Someone is on the phone for you." He murmured to me, I noticed he still held the phone next to his mouth making sure who ever it was on the other end could hear him.

"Mmmm. For the love of all that is holy, who the hell calls at this time?" I muttered when Edward passed me the phone and brought me in closer to him, kissing my neck softly. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Um, hey Bella. Sorry if I woke you though it is 1130. Why do you have other people answering your phone?" _The voice came through the phone.

"Uh, sorry but who is this?" I asked

"_Bella, it's me. Tyler. I was just checking to make sure you were still up for tonight." _Tyler said.

"Oh crap Ty. Shit, sorry I guess I slept in and I'm a bit out of it now. Right tonight, yeah I'm up for it. Can I bring some friends along though?" I asked him, trying to ease the situation.

"_Um, yeah I guess so, if you want. I thought it was just you and me though, but hey whatever. Who's coming?" _He asked.

"Well, I'll ask Rosie and Emmett if they want to come, um, Al and her guy Jasper, and of course Edward." I told him. "Is that cool?"

"_Um, yeah sure, whatever Bells. Who's Edward?" _I could barely hear him, with Edward kissing my neck distracting me.

"Mmmm, ahh, uh Edward Cullen, you know Em and Al's brother, yeah well he's a friend." I told Tyler, not really paying attention anymore.

"_Oh. Is that who answered the phone?"_ What the hell was up with all the questions. Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk right now.

"Uhhuh.. That was him. My phone was closer to him and you woke both of us up." I told him, I was getting very very distracted now.

"_Oh, Ok."_ Was all he said.

"Look Ty, I got to go ok. Um so yeah pick us all up at 7 still yeah. See you then." I told him, hoping he'd catch the hint.

"_Uhh, sure Bells. I'll see you tonight." _I heard him say into the phone before I flipped it closed.

"Do you have any idea how distracting you are?" I asked Edward.

He just continued kissing and nipping at my neck. "Me, a distraction? I don't see how." Edward smirked

"Ahh. Ok mister. You asked for it." I told him.

He stopped kissing to look up at me confused. "What do you me.." He started to ask.

I didn't let him finish. I rolled him over so I was straddling him and kissed him to get him to shut up. He was shocked at first, but it didn't take him long to respond as I knew he would. He grabbed onto my hips and rocked me forward so I was placed more comfortably on top of him. He started thrusting up to me, not intentionally, and I grinded up and down his body. When he started to pull me tighter against him I pulled away with a massive grin on my face.

"Wha.." Edward started to say but I cut him off putting my hand over his mouth, lowering my face to whisper in his ear.

"Time for your cold shower big boy." I teased licking up the side of his neck.

With that said I jumped off him and stripped in front of him. I dropped the white negligee to the floor, leaving me standing there in just my midnight blue bra and g-string set, Edward staring at me, his jaw dropped. I decided to have some more fun, I turned around so he could see I was wearing a thong, and bent down to pick up the negligee. I heard his moan and the rustling of the bed sheets. I threw the negligee into my washing basket and decided to put on one of my new outfits. I put on a short denim skirt that only just covered my ass, and a blue lace spaghetti strap top. I put on my new pair of wedges. They were cork based with a blue bow on top where the peep toe was and a blue strap to go around my ankle. I bent over and slowly did them up, enjoying my torture of Edward. I spun around to face him, only to see him with lust filled eyes and a really BIG problem now occurring down south. I walked over and gave him a deep kiss. When he grabbed my hips I simply stood back up. "Make sure you're not too long in the shower mister." I teased winking at him, walking out the door.

I heard him grown out of frustration, again. I couldn't help but smile as I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." I heard Alice say to me.

"What's up with the grin Bella?" Rosie asked me.

That just made me crack up laughing. They all figured they were better off not knowing, so they didn't ask again.

After I grabbed something to eat, I remembered to tell them about tonight.

"Oh guys, by the way." I told them, they all looked up at me. "We're all going out clubbing tonight."

They all seemed to brighten at that prospect. "Oooooo, Bella does that mean I get to do your hair and make-up?" Alice squealed in delight. Who was I to deny her. I nodded and she jumped up and down.

"What time Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Umm, well Ty is picking us up at 7 so yeah." I told them.

Alice literally jumped out of her chair. "Oh my gosh! That means we only have 7 hours to get ready." Alice screeched. I laughed and so did everyone else. That was until she grabbed my wrist and started tugging me upstairs. "Come on Bella. I need to make you sexy as hell." Everyone just laughed at my struggles.

"She already is that." Edward grinned down at me from the doorway.

"Oh hush Edward. You wont be able to contain your erection when you next see her. And you already seem to be having trouble with that." Alice smirked at him.

His jaw dropped at that, as he watched Alice tug me upstairs to her room where she would be holding me prisoner for the next few hours. Joy. Oh well, I guess it will give me a chance to talk to her.

"Alice I really don't think this is necessary." I told her when she pushed me down in front of her mirror, next to me a bench full of cosmetics, hair products and god knows what else.

A few hours later, Alice had done my make up and was now working on giving me a, as she liked to call it, _'sex me up'_ hair do. I figured now was as good as any other time to talk to her.

"Alice." I said.

"Yes, Bella?" She said back.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been." I told her. She put down the hair things now and looked at me in the eyes.

"What do you mean Bella? I haven't seen you smile this much in ages. You even enjoyed going shopping yesterday." She stated.

"Yeah, I know." I told her. "But I've been shutting you out. I've barely spoken to you since leaving James, and it's not fair on you. I feel really bad. I haven't been a good best friend lately."

"Isabella Marie Swan." She said, sounding annoyed. I looked up at her. "You have been through hell. I backed off to give you some time to be alone. When I did see you, you seemed so happy and I noticed that you were spending a lot of time with Edward, which made me happy. Then for you to take me out shopping and for you to actually enjoy it. It made me so happy. I have my best friend back. The only time you weren't really there was when you were with James, and you've left him. He's never going to hurt you again. And if he comes anywhere near you, I will personally castrate him." She added with an evil smile on her face.

"I never knew you had it in you Al." I told her laughing slightly.

"Oh believe me, I'm one hell of an evil little pixie when it comes to some things. Just ask Jasper." She smirked.

I laughed with her, and let her continue on my hair. After she was done with my hair I went to my room to get changed.

I chose to wear another one of my new outfits. I wore a royal blue corset with black lace patterns, a pair of black mini shorts that hugged my ass nicely, and my new knee high stiletto boots with fishnets. I got to admit when I looked in the mirror, I looked sexy as hell, just like Alice had promised. It was now 630 so I decided to go wait downstairs. I grabbed a blue clutch chucked my wallet and phone in there.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Edward standing at the bottom, my heartbeat quickened, god he was sexy. He wore a simple black button down shirt and jeans. He looked up at me then and I swear he stopped breathing for a second and his eyes darkened.

"Wow Bella. You look SEXY!" Emmett's booming voice shouted out.

I blushed and looked down. "Uhh. Thanks Emmie bear." I said.

"So I'm forgiven?" Emmett asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, of course you are you big bear." I said as he ran up and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Bells. I'm sorry I acted out." Emmett said quietly to me.

I silenced him putting my hand over his mouth. "Don't worry about it Emmie bear. Let's just go get drunk, dance, and have fun ok?" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hell yeah." Emmett shouted. He walked over to where Rosie was standing in a short black tube dress. She looked amazing.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed me around my waist. He kissed the side of my neck softly and murmured, "You have no idea how sexy you look Bella. Why must you tease me so?"

"Maybe you should hurry up and ask me out sometime, then maybe I wont only tease you, I may act on it." I teased him stepping out of his grasp.

"You." He said kissing my neck again. "Me." And again. "Tomorrow." Another. "Dinner." This time he kissed my hand.

"I do believe you just asked me out on a date Edward Cullen." I smirked at him.

"Yes indeed I did. So will you go out with me Bella?" He asked.

"Yes Edward. All you had to do was ask. Dinner would be great." I told him.

A sudden horn was sounded from outside. "Ty's here guys we got to go." I told everyone.

Tyler was waiting outside his van, when he saw me his face lit up like all his Christmas's had come at once. "Bella. You look. Wow." He said opening the passenger door for me.

"No way. Tyler." Emmett shouted. "I call shotgun." With that he ran forward and jumped in the passenger seat. Tyler looked disappointed but let the rest of us in the back part.

The ride to the club was funny. We had already started drinking tequila shots and we were now watching Alice give Jasper a lap dance with his hands behind his back so he couldn't touch. He could look but he couldn't touch; the worst torture ever. When we got to the club we got let in straight away thanks to me, Rosie and Alice flirting with the bouncer.

It was amazing the room was full of people, the bar was well stocked, there were private areas to sneak off to, an awesome dj and dance floor. We got one of the private areas for all of us and got drinks to get us started. Ty sat on one side of me, Edward on the other, both were always trying to get my attention and it was starting to get annoying. I decided I wanted to dance so I headed out to the floor only to be followed by Edward.

I smiled up at him. "Hey sexy."

"I could say the same thing to you, but your so much more than sexy, you are so beautiful Bella." Edward told me.

"Dance with me." I told him.

I grabbed his hands and spun around so my back was pressed up against him. I placed his hands on my hips and started moving my hips to the beat of the music. When he got into it I left his hands on my hips and reached mine up, pressing up against him. I reached my arms to wrap around the back of his neck, and leaned my body into his more. We danced like this for a while and he started kissing my neck. I spun around in his grip to face him. I pushed my hips forward into his. I reached up and kissed him full on.

We were kissing for quite a while before I felt myself being yanked off Edward. "What the hell?"

I saw Tyler, he was holding me back from Edward and some other guy I didn't know was holding him back. Edward looked furious. "Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Edward snarled at Tyler.

"What the fuck's my problem you ask? She isn't your girl Edward Cullen so get stay the fuck off her." Tyler shouted at Edward.

Now Edward looked really angry, then his face suddenly turned to one of horror. I didn't know what he was suddenly terrified of but I knew I had to set Tyler right.

"What the fuck Tyler? I'm more Edward's girl then yours. I'm not your girl so don't even think that I feel that way about you. You were just a friend. I'm not yours." I shouted at him. I looked back at Edward and he truly looked traumatised.

"You're right Bella." I heard the dark, evil voice that had haunted my dreams say. "You're not his girl. You're _mine." _I heard James say. I felt Tyler let go only for a different set of arms snake around my body, feeling me all over. I suddenly felt sick.

"Told you I'd get her here for you James." Tyler told him.

"Ty.. Ty..ler. You. Please no." I choked out.

"What is it Bells? Why do you think I backed off when I heard you were with James? I couldn't screw my cousin's girl. All I could do was make sure she was always his. When you told me you left him, I knew I had to get you back to him." He said darkly. "You stupid slut."

"Don't call her that." Edward shouted out, trying to break away from whoever was holding him back. I saw him get punched in the stomach to shut him up. I was suddenly terrified for Edward. Where was Emmett and everyone. I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Did you really think you could leave me Isabella?" James sneered in my ear. Licking my face, I cringed away.

"You must be dumber than you look. You're his Bells. You belong to him, you're his property. You can't honestly think he would let you just leave him." Tyler sneered.

"That's enough Tyler. You will not talk to my bitch like that." James snapped at him. Apparently he's the only one who can degrade me. "Come on baby. You're coming with me." James whispered into my ear, biting my earlobe. I shivered but out of fear not pleasure like James though. "Ahh. Still the same Isabella. You can't resist me when I do that can you? Are you wet for me baby?" He said snaking one of his hands down my back. What was wet before when I was with Edward was now completely dry. "Tisk, tisk Isabella. You're not even the slightest bit wet. You'll have to be punished for that." He said menacingly. I stole one last look into Edwards eyes, they were full of fear and pain, he knew what would happen but he couldn't get out of the guys grip.

"Bella, angel I love you. I'll save you I promise." Edward rushed out to say these last words to me. I saw the guy holding him punch him in the gut again, then his face tear streaked look up at me in pain. The last words he said to me. He said he loves me. He promised to come save me, though I don't see how he could.

"EMMETT!!! JASPER!!! BELLA.. JAMES BACK EXIT!! GO NOW!! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!" I heard Edward shout to Emmett and Jasper while James walked me in a choke hold out the back.

He pushed me up against the brick wall and pressed himself up against me. "Miss me baby?" He smiled wickedly at me. "I missed you." He said licking my face and thrusting his erection up against me. He suddenly yanked my shorts and fishnets down. I tried to squirm away but he grabbed my face in on of his hands and pushed a finger roughly inside me making me scream out in pain. "God I love it when you scream for me Isabella." He grunted, pushing another finger inside me. "Did you seriously believe I would just let you leave me Isabella?" He sneered. "You belong to me!" He growled then crushed his mouth down on mine. When I refused to respond he thrust his fingers hard into me making me scream into his mouth, and he plunged his revolting tongue into my mouth. Tears were falling down my face now. He moaned into my mouth making me shiver again, but not from pleasure like he thought. "That's right Isabella. You know you only belong to me don't you. You know who owns you baby don't you." He spat in my face. He crashed his lips to mine again, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I bit down on him and hit him in his groin. He doubled over so I did the only thing I could I ran. I didn't care that my shorts were down at my knees I just kept running. "You BITCH! Isabella get back here NOW!" I heard James shout. I just ran for the door back into the club.

When the door suddenly swung open I screamed, terrified that it was Tyler or one of James' other friends but it was Emmett and Jasper. Jasper took me straight in to his arms and held me. He pulled my shorts and everything up so I was wearing them again. Emmett ran after James.

"Emmett NO!!!" I screamed after him. Jasper held me tighter but I pushed him off me and ran after Emmett who was chasing after James.

"BELLA! WAIT! STOP!" Jasper yelled after me. This caused Emmett to stop dead in his tracks and spin around. Then her was running towards me and caught me up in his strong arms. He held me for a minute while I cried into his chest, then I heard Edwards voice.

"BELLA. OH MY GOD. BELLA!" he ran up to me and took me out of Emmett's arms only to be replaced by his. I clung to him making sure he was ok and just cried my heart out. James had come back. He had come for me. He would've taken me away from Edward. "Bella. Bella, are you ok? Bella please say something anything." Edward said frantically, his voice pained.

"Edward.." was all I could get out before the tears took over.

"Shh Bella. I'm here. He's gone. I'm so sorry angel. I'm so sorry. I love you. You're safe here with us. Shh." He said trying to calm me down.

"Bella. Oh no. No. No. No. Bella." It was Rosalie's voice I heard now.

"Rose, sweetie. Don't give her space. Let her be with Edward." Emmett told her.

"Edward she's going to pieces. We have to get her out of here. NOW!" Rose shouted at him. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Alice has called Carlisle and Esme. She's waiting out front for them. They're on their way now." Jasper said softly.

"Edward!" Rose shouted at him again. "Edward listen to me! She's going to pieces you need to get her away from HERE! NOW! I'm serious look at her she's about to break." She tried to tell him. I understood what she meant, I could feel it. I started hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran me back through the club and out the front door past the bouncer.

"Hey guys is she alright?" The bouncer asked concerned.

That's when I lost it. I started screaming, my back started arching out of Edward's arms, he tried to hold me closer but every time I moved I would scream.

"Ok. Everyone back up. Get away from her now." I heard the bouncer telling the public. He came over to see if I was ok, which I clearly wasn't. "I've paged the manager and he's called for an ambulance, it should be here in two minutes." He told Edward. Edward just nodded and turned his attention back to me.

Carlisle and Esme were standing over me a few seconds later. Esme gasped and shrank back to where Emmett, Rosie, Al and Jasper were. Carlisle stayed and tried to see if I'd been hurt. I kept screaming every time he touched me.

"Edward she's gone into severe shock trauma and I can't fully examine her here to see if anything else has been done to her, she needs to go to hospital." Carlisle said in a worried voice.

"The bouncer called for an ambulance it should be here soon." Edward told him. He held me close the whole time.

I could feel the darkness starting to creep over me. I could hear sirens close by. I was falling into the darkness quickly. I heard the ambos say that only two people could go with me. I knew Edward would be one of them but I needed someone else there with me too.

"ROSIE!!! EDWARD!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!!!" was the last thing I screamed out. I heard Rosalie screaming at everyone to let her pass as she jumped in the ambulance with me and Edward. Edward still not letting go of me. The last thing I remember seeing before the darkness crushed me was Edward's face full of pain as he told me he loved me.


	12. waking up

**Thankyou to everyone who has been so kind in their reviews. I've had one person say something really hurtful and there is a A.N. bout it on my profile. Please read it and think before you review or pm someone.**

**Anyways I'm a bit hurt now but here's the next chap for you guys. A huge thanks to vampiric love56 and acw1 for their reviews. And to steph who's helped me in everything outside of this. You are my healer steph.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

**************************************************

_~ XII ~_

I don't know how long I was out for. I do know that this wasn't the first time I have woken up. I kept falling in and out of consciousness, every time I see the light the darkness would creep back over me.

"Do you think she'll wake up soon? I mean she should be awake by now right?" I heard Rosie's frantic voice ask someone.

"Rosalie. She's been through a horrific trauma. Her mind needs to rest. She needs time to heal. She'll come around when she's ready." I heard Carlisle tell her gently.

"Has Edward said anything yet?" He asked her.

What were they saying about Edward? He was right here wasn't he? I could feel him lying down beside me. I knew it was him, I don't know how I just do.

"Not a single word." Rosie sighed. "He just lies there with her refusing to eat, speak or move." She told Carlisle.

"I know he refuses to move, I had a few of the nurses complain to me about it. I'm not going to make him move though. He's connected to Bella in a strange way. It seems that he wont, wake up you could say, until she does. I just hope that's soon." Carlisle sighed.

I felt Edward move closer to me, trying not to jostle me too much so that he could be closer. He brushed a hair away from my face and gently kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my lips ever so softly, then my hand, I felt something wet hit my hand and I realised he was crying. My saviour was crying. I didn't want him to cry, I wanted to open my eyes and see him, to show him I was ok, though I really wasn't. Though no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't open my eyes. I wasn't done healing.

"Bella." I heard Edward whisper so quietly I barely heard what he said. "Bella, I love you. Please wake up. I need to see your eyes. Bella, please." I heard Edward sob.

"Son." I heard Carlisle say.

I felt Edward shake his head on the bed and lay close next to my side, his arm reaching across under my chest clinging onto me. I succumbed to the darkness once again.

**2 days later…**

I could hear people talking near me, but they didn't matter. What mattered was I could still feel Edward next to me. He hadn't moved from my side in I don't know how long. I heard his even breathing meaning he was sleeping.

I could also hear a rather distinct beeping get louder and faster. "Dr Carlisle." I heard someone yell out.

"What. What is it?" He asked franticly.

"Her heart rate and brainwaves are signalling she's coming around." The nurse told him with hope.

"Bella. Bella can you hear me?" Carlisle asked me. I could see a bright light being flashed behind my eyelids. "No. She's not responding. It must be a false alarm." He said sounding tortured.

"Please, we can't handle any false hope, especially my son." I heard Carlisle telling the nurse. With that said I heard them leave the room.

"_Bella." _I heard Edward sigh. I felt his hold on me tighten and I slowly opened my eyes. I moved my body slightly, I was rather uncomfortable.

I felt Edward stiffen at that. "Bella?" He asked, hope evident in his voice.

I opened my eyes to find a bright light hanging above me. I turned my head slightly and sure enough there was Edward lying along side next to me. His eyes widened when he saw mine.

"Bella. Oh Bella. Bella. Bella." He said my name over and over as he gently caressed my face. "CARLISLE!" Edward shouted out. "Bella. My angel. Bella. I love you. Bella." He kept going.

I slowly lifted my hand up to his face and held it against his left cheek. "Edward.." I breathed. "Edward.. I.." I tried to say.

"Shh Bella it's alright. Everything's alright. You're safe. I'm here." Edward chanted.

At that moment I heard two people walk into the room. "Did you hear my son call out.." Carlisle started to say, he must have noticed I was awake. "Bella. Oh thank god she's awake." He said to himself. "Go get any available nurses and get them in here now." He told whoever else was with him. "Bella you're awake." He said to me.

I didn't turn to answer him. I just kept staring into Edward's perfect eyes. Edward stared straight back into mine as well. We both just laid there not bothering about the others in the room, as we just stared into one another's eyes, gently caressing each others faces.

"Bella are you able to speak?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes she's able to speak she said my name before." Edward snapped at his father.

"Edward." I said. He instantly turned his attention back to me as he continued to caress my face and I did the same to his.

"Shh. Bella it's ok. Angel just rest." Edward said softly.

"Though I agree with you Edward I need to ask her a few questions first." Carlisle said gently.

"Well can't it wait?" Edward snapped at his father again.

"Edward." I said, my voice a bit stronger now. "I'm fine. I'll answer the questions for your father." I told him.

"Alright, Bella. Well you just did one for me. You can form sentences clearly so that's a good sign." Carlisle told me encouragingly. "Now, is there any pain?" he asked.

"Not really. My head hurts a little and my body aches, but there's no real pain, just some discomfort." I told him.

"That's a good sign. A very good sign." He said reassuringly. "How much do you remember?" He asked carefully.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me, I squeezed his hand telling him I was ok. "I remember all of it. I remember Tyler, James and then going into shock. The last thing I remember is Edward and Rosie in the back of the ambulance with me. Edward was holding me, he told me he loved me." I told them both.

I felt Edward relax a little. "That's when she lost consciousness too." Edward told him. Carlisle smiled.

"This is very, very good Bella. You are completely aware of what happened, there's no memory loss. And you said there's no pain." Carlisle said smiling at both me and Edward.

"I didn't say there wasn't any pain. I just said there wasn't any _physical_ pain." I snapped at Carlisle. "If you think for a second I'm ok emotionally then you've got no idea." I told him. I was never one to snap at Carlisle. What was wrong with me?

"Carlisle, I appreciate this, but Bella's answered your questions, I think it's better if you laid off her now." Edward told Carlisle sternly.

"Of course son, I'm sorry Bella. I'll leave you two alone. Buzz for me if you need anything." He said with a sad look in his eyes and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't mean to snap at him. I don't know what came over me." I muttered to Edward, relaxing into his chest.

"I know angel. I didn't mean to either. He understands though. We're both stressed and scared, I think. We can apologise to him when this is all over ok?" Edward reassured me with a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes, Bella?" He said looking down at me.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course angel. I'm not going anywhere. Do you honestly think I've left this bed since you were brought I here?" He laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I got to admit you stink Edward." I laughed with him. "Its fine though. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but in your arms." I told him. "Edward?" I wanted to ask another question.

"Bella?"

"Will you kiss me?" I asked him carefully.

"Bella you seriously have to ask?" He replied with a slight smile playing at his lips. He then leant down to press his lips gently against mine. I deepened the kiss and Edward moaned as my tongue slid into his mouth. We stayed together like that for a while 'til I needed to breathe.

"Bella.." Edward breathed.

"Edward.." I sighed. I suddenly felt really tired and my eyes began to droop.

"Shh. Bella. Sleep now. I'll still be here holding you when you wake up I promise. I love you." Edward told me, rubbing soothing circles on my back, humming the tune he always hummed me to sleep with. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep in Edwards arms, only to be greeted by my horrific nightmares again.

…


	13. from angel to bad girl

**Bella's ok. Well on the outside anyway. She's been through hell. She's lost and confused, she doesn't know who she is. This is one the stage she goes through before she starts healing. Don't hate her she's just very confused, she's been through some pretty messed up shit.**

**New Character… The next three chaps are for vampiric love56.**

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

**********************************************************

_~ XIII ~_

I was in the hospital for three more days after I woke up. Edward still refused to leave my side.

When I was finally able to go home, I was suddenly terrified to be outside the safety of the hospital. The day after I had woken up, I had a visit from the cops. Sergeants Black and Denali came into ask me questions of the whole incident. Edward was tense the whole time they were there, he was seated behind me on the bed and I was leaning back into his chest, his arms around me in a protective hold. I answered all their questions and told them about my previous relationship with James, including the abuse but not the rape. They told me that they had caught Tyler and the other man; his name was Laurent or something; but they had no idea where James had got to. This honestly terrified me. He was still out there somewhere. He would find me like before, I knew he would. Then there was Edward; how far would James go to keep me away from him? I couldn't lose Edward, but I couldn't allow him to get hurt either.

"Bella?" Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts. We were driving back to the manor now, it was nearly nightfall. He put a hand on my leg, causing me to jump and give out a little scream. "Bella. Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He told me. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice full of pain and concern. "Bella?" He asked again softly.

"I.. I'm fine." I lied. "Just a little jumpy." I said quietly, not looking at him.

I heard him sigh. "We'll be home soon angel. Esme has made dinner for you, the others are going out to Jasper's party, but if you're not up to it we can just have a quiet night in if you'd like. Face everyone later instead. I know it's going to be hard for you Bella." Edward told me. I was slightly annoyed that he thought he could plan things for me.

"Edward I'm fine. I want to see everyone. I am capable of facing people you know. I'll tell you if I can't handle something ok?" I told him sternly. I really was getting annoyed now. Why did he think he could just decide what I was or wasn't up to? I can make my own decisions.

Wait a minute. Since when do I ever get annoyed with Edward? Especially, over something so stupid. I don't know why but I suddenly couldn't wait to be around someone other than Edward. He was really aggravating me for some reason.

When we got to the manor, Edward offered his hand to help me out of the car, but I didn't take it. "God Edward I can get out of a car myself you know. Just back off a bit." I said, annoyance clear in my voice.

He looked a little shocked then his face turned to one of pain and hurt. "Ok Bella, I'm sorry. I was just offering to help." He said stepping back out of my way.

This seemed to annoy me even more somehow. "Well I don't need your help ok!" I snapped at him. He looked really hurt now.

"Edward.. I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I apologised, tears starting to build up in my eyes.

Edward walked over to me slowly, his arms open invitingly. I ran into his open arms sobbing. "Edward.. I.." I tried to say.

"Shh. Bella it's ok. Don't worry about it." He murmured into my hair.

I cried into his chest, then grabbed at his shirt, reached up and kissed him. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss either, it was fierce and aggressive. He didn't respond at first so I stuck my tongue in his mouth and forced him to respond. I suddenly felt his strong hands grip my arms and pull me away from him.

"Bella. What's gotten into you? This isn't you." He told me, staring in my eyes trying to find something. "Where's my angel gone? Where's my Bella?" He muttered more to himself than to me.

"I'm right here Edward. What are you talking about?" I told him. "Look at me," I said gesturing to my body. "This is me. What you see is what you get. If you don't like it maybe I should go find someone who does." I snapped at him.

I pushed him away from me and ran back to the car. He had forgotten to take the keys out of the car; I turned them and sped off down the drive. I saw Edward running after me in the rear view mirror, he was shouting something but I just sped up leaving him watch me drive away.

I kept driving faster and faster. I didn't even know where I was going, and I honestly didn't care. I don't know where this side of me was coming from but I couldn't get the old Bella back. I guess I was bad girl Bella now. Not Edwards angel.

That's when I saw someone ahead of me. It was clearly a young male, I could tell by his frame. He was just standing there, he wasn't going to move. I hit the breaks, screeching to a stop. He walked calmly around to the passenger window.

"Hey there beautiful. I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt. What's your name?" He asked me. I have to admit he was pretty damn HOT! In a bad boy way, which just happened to be what I was after right now, hell I would even go back to James right now. Oh well, I guess this Matt guy will do.

"Isabella." I told him.

He just stood there grinning at me for a while.

"Well are you just going to stand there or you going to get in?" I asked him.

He still just stood there.

"Get in Matt. NOW!" I said, impatiently.

He smiled at me, jumping in the passenger seat. I sped off with Matt next to me, not knowing where we were going or what we would do.

…


	14. bad girl bella

**Hope you are liking the twist so far. Bad girl Bella is here for this chap, just waning you. Still dedicated to vampiric love56.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

******************************************

_~ XIV ~_

"So…" Matt started.

"What?" I spat back at him.

"What's a total babe like you doing driving around alone picking up strangers huh? Shouldn't you be home with your guy or something?" He asked grinning wickedly.

"Matt, I'll make it easier for you and give you one warning." I told him. "Shut. Up. Don't ask questions. Just distract me." I said through clenched teeth.

His grin turned into a smirk then. "You want me to distract you babe." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What did I just say!" I snarled. "SHUT. UP." I shouted.

He just laughed and placed his hand on my thigh. He inched his hand higher, toying with the frayed edges of my shorts. "You want to go to a party sexy?" Matt asked.

Party means alcohol. Alcohol means dancing and getting drunk. Great way to be distracted and forget. "Where?" I asked him.

"About five miles back at this guys place in Forks." He said indicating the other direction.

I spun around quickly and sped back toward Forks. "Who's party? Will they care if I tag along?" I asked.

"Nah, it'll be cool babe. It's just at some losers place. His name's Jasper I think. I'll just say you're with me and they wont care." He grinned at me.

"Hmm. Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen's guy?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah that's him. You know him or something?" Matt asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "Let's go." I said, speeding up towards Jasper's. I wonder what Jasper will think of this Bella?

We arrived at Japer's not much longer. I wasn't really dressed appropriately for a party so I stripped my shirt off, so I was in nothing but my blue and black lace bra and denim shorts. There were a pair of boots in the back, that I recognised to be mine, so I put them on.

"Wow. You sure do know how to get a guys attention Isabella." Matt said, his hand going straight to his obvious problem.

"Let's just get in there already." I told him, shaking my hair, messing it up more. Matt smiled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside.

The party was pretty cool. There were heaps of people, and Matt was right; I did know how to get guy's attentions. There was plenty to drink which I took full advantage of.

I decided I wanted to dance so I dragged Matt up onto a table. I spun away so my back was pressed up against him. He grabbed my hips and started moving his with mine. I started grinding up against him, my chest exposed for everyone to see. I saw flashes from camera's, people cheering out, another guy jumped up and started dancing with me from the front.

There I was grinding up against two different guys, both with obvious erections pressing up against me. The guy in front gave me some of his drink; it was so strong I nearly fell off the table. I felt Matt grab me to stable me in time. The guy in front kissed me then. As his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, I swear I could feel something else, it felt like a tablet or something, I didn't care I just let him keep kissing me. Matt didn't seem to like the lack of attention so he thrust up against me as he bit down on my neck. I screamed out in pain, he thought it was from pleasure but that really fucking hurt. Matt kissed his way up my neck, when I turned my head towards him he attacked my mouth with his. The guy in front had grabbed onto one of my boobs and was now kissing my chest nibbling at the bare skin there.

As they were both now thrusting against me I groaned from the feeling. It still wasn't a sound of pleasure though, it was really quite uncomfortable, I felt so dirty; I wasn't even wet, it just felt wrong. That's when I heard a high pitched voice scream out my name.

"BELLA!" I heard the voice of my favourite pixie yell out.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I heard a deeper, familiar voice shout and the music suddenly stopped. "BELLA GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!" I heard Jasper say, but I was a little distracted right now. I still had both guys thrusting against me too.

I felt Matt snake his hands lower down into my shorts, that's when I heard the one voice I wish wasn't there witnessing this.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER NOW!!!" I heard my saviour shout. Oh my god he was seeing me like this. Oh crap this is going to be bad. "MATTHEW! EMBRY! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Edward growled.

So that's what that guy's name was. I tried to break away from them but Matt held me close and kept his hands in my shorts. He slid one of his fingers into my dry folds, I screamed out in agony.

I felt Embry yanked away from me first, then Matt. I couldn't stand up straight by myself though. Something was wrong I couldn't see properly; everything was blurry and starting to spin. I felt like I was falling 'til I realised I actually was falling. I heard Alice scream and I was caught by a pair of strong arms. It took me a while to realise they were Edwards.

"Bella? Bella can you answer me?" Edward said franticly.

I tried to answer but I couldn't move.

"JASPER GET HER SOME CLOTHES SHE'S FREEZING!" Edward shouted at Jasper.

"OK EVERY ONE OUT NOW! NOW GO! ALL OF YOU!" Jasper yelled at his guests.

I heard them leave and then Jasper pull back two of them; I knew who it would be. "You JERKS!" Alice screeched. "What did you do to her?" She was crying now.

"We didn't do anything. We were just dancing, having a good time. She had picked me up before and we came here. She said she needed to be distracted." Matt told them defensively.

"One of you slipped her something. What was it?" Jasper yelled. I heard Edward gasp as his hold on me tightened.

"What! No. No way! Jasper, man you know I don't do that shit!" Matt argued back.

"Yeah but you do don't you Embry?" Jasper accused.

"Yeah, so I might have slipped her something. So what it was just one pill!" Embry shouted. All the noise was started to hurt my head. I felt myself get really tired now.

"What was it you no good piece of scum!" Edward snarled.

"Calm down it was only ecstasy she'll be fine." Embry said as if it was no big deal.

"I want you two gone NOW! And don't even think about going near her again. If I ever see either of you around here again I'll kill you." Jasper told them.

I heard the front door slam shut. "Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Is she ok?" Jasper asked.

"I think she will be. Just the effects of the alcohol and drug mixing with everything else she's been through. She just needs to heal. I think that's where she'll be at when she comes around. I'll be with her every step of the way too." Edward said, kissing my forehead gently.

"Why was she with Matt anyway? She'd never even met him before?" Alice asked.

"She had run off really angry. It was to be expected after everything she's been through. She stole my car and I'm guessing by what he said she picked him up and they came here. Like he said she was after a distraction." Edward said sadly.

"You don't think she.. You know.. Did anything with him do you?" Jasper asked. "They seemed to be getting pretty intimate." He continued.

"Oh god I hope not. I could barely stand seeing that scum touch her I don't want to think that he might have done that with her." Edward said, a mix of disgust and pain in his voice.

"I don't think they did." Alice said. "I know Bella. Even after what she's been through and how she reacted she would never sink that low. Besides didn't you notice how she screamed out in agony when he touched her or how she tried to squirm away from both of them?" She told them. "She's still our Bella. We just need to get her back and help her." She added quietly.

"We will get her back. She's going to be healing from now. She'll need us more than ever." Jasper said.

"She can do it. If anyone can get past this it's my Bella." Edward said. "My angel." He whispered kissing my lips softly then my forehead. That was the last thing I heard before I blanked out back into darkness.

*************************************************************

**Ok hope you guys are liking this so far.**

**Bella is now heading into the healing stage in the next chap.**

**Just a q. i'l let u guys in on a plan for em n rose's wedding... **

**edward n bella will be dancing what do you say to the song 'cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman' ???**

**yes stephii that is for you :D**

**let us no n keep reviewing**

**xx**


	15. how do I get back on track? shopping

**Thanks so much for all your reviews you guys are awesome.**

**I'm guessing you guys like the story so far :)**

**Ok so you've seen Bella lose it and turn into 'bad girl Bella' now she's into the healing process. But is she able to let Edward in?**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

************************************

_~ XV ~_

I woke up with the worst headache ever, and my whole body ached. Then I remembered how I got like this.

The events of the night before flooded my mind. Oh crap. I got smashed at Jaspers party with a random I had picked up. Oh god I table danced, with two guys. I remember Matt getting a little too friendly, then Edwards' voice. Oh shit, Edward saw me like that. I think I'm going to be sick.

Yep, I'm definitely going to be sick. I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I was throwing up violently when I heard his voice.

"Bella? Shit Bella! Are you ok?" He asked, pulling my hair up out of the way.

"Well does she look ok Edward?" I heard Rose say. "Go, I'll look after her." She told him.

"But Rose.." He tried to argue.

"Edward, listen to her man." Emmett said. Great, I have an audience.

"Fine I'll go." Edward huffed frustrated.

"Bella?" Rose said when Edward and Emmett had left. "What am I going to do with you Bella?" She said to herself.

She held my hair 'til it was over. I rinsed my mouth out and headed back into my room with Rose following.

"Bella, why did you leave like that?" She asked me. "Actually, I already know why you left like that; you wanted to escape and be distracted. Still, why didn't you at least try to talk to me first? I told you I would be here for you to scream at and that I'd help you. I've been through all of this Bella. I went the hard way and I don't want you to go the same way." She said carefully.

"I'm sorry Rosie. I wasn't thinking. All I could think about was that Edward didn't want me and I had to get out of here. I don't know why I was so angry, but I just needed a distraction." I apologised, feeling ashamed of my behaviour.

"I know Bella, believe me. But you still shouldn't have gone off like that. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Edward was a wreck and when we told Jasper; well his party had already started, then he saw you with some random dancing on a table. When Edward found out he flipped. He got in the car and went straight to Jaspers. When they brought you back, you looked so bad. Jasper told me you had gotten drunk then was drugged. You have no idea how much danger you put yourself in. I'm just grateful it was at Jaspers and that you didn't do anything too bad. Edward seemed really upset by it all. Bella, I know you're going through hell but you can't lash out like that. Don't push away the ones that love and care about you. We're only trying to help. And do you seriously think that Edward doesn't want you?" She said seriously.

"I'm sorry Rosie." I started.

"I don't want an apology Bella. I'm not even the one you should be apologising to. I just need to know you wont do it again. I'll help you, but you need to meet me halfway and at least try." She said sternly.

"Ok Rosie. I'll try. I want to get past this. I just can't do it alone." I told her.

"You're not alone Bella." She said hugging me. "You have all of us here to help you; me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and you definitely have Edward." She continued.

"Oh god, Edward." I sighed, my head dropping to my hands. "He saw me like that last night didn't he?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Yeah he did Bella. And he was really hurt by it. He was pissed off at those jerks but he was really hurt that you ran off like that. You can't do that to him again Bella. He loves you, I know he does, but he wont last much longer. I would back off a bit and take it easy, but don't keep him waiting forever." Rose said.

"How do I make this better Rosie? I can't lose him." I pleaded with her.

"You need to heal first Bella. Before anything can happen you need to heal. And help me with the wedding." She added trying to lighten the mood.

Just then Alice came bouncing in the room and literally jumped on me. "Bella. Oh thank god you're alright." She squealed.

"I'm fine Al. I'm really sorry about what happened last night. I.." I apologised but she cut me off.

"Silly Bella, don't apologise. I understand though I wish you hadn't tried to use alcohol and guys to escape, but I understand. I'm just glad it happened at Jaspers party and not some losers. Though, you did get friendly with a couple of guys, and Bella you have better standards than that." Alice said.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of went a bit nuts." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Just a little bit Bella." Al laughed. Rose joined in too.

"Ok well what are we going to do now to get me healing and back on track?" I asked using Rose's words from before.

"Shopping of course." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't we already max out our credit cards last time we went shopping?" Rose asked.

"That's why I have these." Alice said excitedly, holding out three new credit cards.

Rose and I just laughed taking one each. I guess we were going shopping again then.


	16. telling the truth

_~ XVI ~_

I have no idea how it was possible, but Alice maxed out her credit card AGAIN and even used mine to buy a pair of shoes she just_ 'had to have_'. Me and Rose didn't buy much. Rose got some lingerie for the wedding night and I got a dress to wear out the night before the wedding.

We had decided that we would all be going out to this sing bar that Emmett had heard of. They wanted me to sing, well actually Emmett had apparently insisted on it, and it would be a surprise for Edward so no one talked about it, it was already decide apparently.

I had tried to avoid Edward ever since the party; I was scared of what I would see in his eyes. There was no way he could still love me in anyway. Could he? But he hadn't said it. Then again I hadn't really talked to him. Well there would definitely be talking tonight.

I asked everyone including Esme and Carlisle to sit down with me after dinner tonight so we could talk. They all agreed; Carlisle and Rose already knowing what it was about, everyone else was curious as to what I wanted to talk about.

"You all know that James had abused me when I was together with him." I said when everyone was seated and listening to me. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all had the same expressions; they all stiffened when I mentioned James and wore curious looks as to what I would say next. Esme looked caring and worried in her motherly way as always; I had a feeling she already knew. "Well there was more." I continued.

"About five years ago my parents were killed in a car crash. I don't like to talk about it much so please don't ask me to." I told them. "That was just before I met Alice and all of you. Well just after the accident I started drinking and seeing James. He was there for me; well more he was a distraction for me. Well we got closer and soon after meeting him; I had already slept with him so he believed I was his '_property'_ and I just put up with him. That was until he started being agressive about two years ago. At first it was just verbal abuse but then he started beating me. For a while it would be once every week or so, then it started happening every night when he came home."

I visibly noticed Emmett clench his hands into a fist and Alice grab Jaspers hand, Edward just sat there waiting for me to continue. "Well I had put up with James hitting and beating me for over a year and a half. I always pushed it aside and tried to hide it. That obviously didn't work as Alice started to notice my bruises. That night that I moved in here; I hadn't run away just because of James abusing me." I choked up.

Rose came and sat next to me and started soothing me. "Tell them Bella. It'll be ok." She told me moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"James.. He.. He raped me." I told them.

I heard all of them gasp at hearing me say that; they hadn't realised it had got that bad. Emmett came straight to my side replacing Rose's place next to me. "Bells. Why didn't you tell me? Tell us?" He asked.

"She wasn't ready." Carlisle said. "She had been traumatised; did you honestly expect her to say it out straight away?"

"You knew?" Edward fumed.

"Yes, I knew. She came to me in confidence so of course I wasn't going to disrespect her wishes."

"And I'm guessing by how close you are to her now Rose that you knew too?" He noted.

"Edward you know of my past. I already knew what had happened to Bella the first night she came here. I remembered. So don't you dare be mad that I found out before you, she didn't tell me until I confronted her that night that you and Emmett were fighting over her." Rose snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." I started.

"Bella don't you dare say sorry." Alice cried, she had tears falling down her face. "I can't believe he did that to you. To someone so good and pure. And then that night at the club, I'm surprised at how far you've come after having that happen to you." She sobbed.

I stood up and gave her a hug. "Alice please don't cry. I'm ok, I'm getting there. I'm healing." I told her.

"I know. I just hate that you had to go through that." She sobbed.

The rest of the talk went much the same. Everyone telling how sorry they were, how they never wanted me to go through that. I told them everything that James had put me through and felt so much better once they knew the truth. I knew this is what Carlisle and Rose had meant. This was my healing. I was finally getting there. I would get through this.

**Short I know, sorry I had a mental blank on what I should leave in or take out. I had heaps of chaps after this one in my head but no idea what to say in this one. And yes Charlie isn't in this story so I just said they died a long time ago. Sorry people. **

**This story is also going to be redone in Edward's POV. This chap especially will be longer in his POV.**

**This was the start of Bella's healing. Next chap is night before the wedding and you can see what a transformation she's already made. There will be more healing after the wedding. That's with A LOT more Edward being Bella's healer… -- MAJOR HINT RIGHT THERE!!!**

**Review n tell us what u want to happen.**

**Story aint ending anytime soon.**

**xx**


	17. song dedicationsnight before wedding

~ _XVII ~_

**_2 weeks later..._**

"Come on Bella, you got to let us see sometime." I heard Alice say through the door.

"Bella I'm sure you look amazing." Rose added.

"Give me one good reason why I'm agreeing to this?" I shouted.

"Edward." They both replied.

"Ahhh. Fine." I groaned giving up.

I stepped out of the safety of the bathroom and into my room where Rose and Alice were waiting. They both gasped and Alice even dropped the camera she was holding.

"Bella." Rose breathed. "You look amazing. Truly.."

"Beautiful." Alice supplied.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks guys." I muttered under my breath.

"Ok we need to get a photo. We'll go wait downstairs and get one of the guys to take a photo then get Esme to do group shot." Alice rambled on.

We walked downstairs, well Alice and Rose practically danced down while I tried hard not to stack it.

"Wow. Bella. You look beautiful." I heard Edward say. I looked up and sure enough there he was looking over at me.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I told him blushing slightly.

"Ok everyone group shot." Esme announced.

Alice pulled Jasper along with her, while Emmett held hands with Rose. It was kind of depressing that I wasn't like that with Edward.

"Come on Bella, Edward. Get in the photo already." Jasper called over to us.

"Everyone couple poses." Alice told everyone.

Emmett and Rose were kissing sweetly; Jasper was looking down into Alice's eyes with love; that left me and Edward to be partnered up. He put his arms around my waist from behind me carefully and rested his chin on my shoulder; I turned my face towards his slightly and placed my hands over where his were on my waist.

"Lovely." Esme murmured to herself. She took the photo and everyone went to leave except for me and Edward. Edward kept his position and tilted his head towards mine, I leaned in closer.

"Come on guys we'll never get there in time if we don't leave now." Emmett said bringing us back to reality, we jumped apart. Edward looked sad and I'm sure I looked the same.

When we got to there Jasper parked the car and Emmett took me straight up to the dj.

"Emmett I'm not sure." I told him suddenly nervous.

"Bella, you can do it. Come on you love him so say it, not in those words but through your music, then act on it. You promised me and Rose for our wedding gift so that's your excuse to give him. Now let's get your name up there." He told me giving me a reassuring hug.

"How can I help you guys?" The dj asked when we got to the table.

"Missy Bella here is going to sing tonight." Emmett told him.

"Great. We need someone to sing tonight, no-one put their name down so we don't have much entertainment." He told us smiling at me.

"Well yeah. She's dedicating a song to the guy she loves." Emmett said proudly.

"That's great hun. What's the song and I'll get the backing for you." He asked me.

I'd spent all week deciding on which song I would sing. "Near to you by A Fine Frenzy" I told him.

"Awesome. This guy must be special if you're singing that song for him." He told me sweetly.

"Really? I've never heard the song. What's it about?" Emmett asked interested at my choice of song now.

"You'll just have to wait well now wont you mister?" I told him poking his shoulder playfully.

"Ok why don't you go get something to drink and come back in say twenty minutes and we'll get you up on stage." The dj suggested.

"Yeah thanks man." Emmett said.

Pleased with himself, Emmett walked us back to where everyone had now found a table.

"Where did you guys get to?" Edward asked with slight annoyance.

"Secret." Emmett laughed.

Edward just sighed and went to get us drinks.

"Are you sure this will work guys?" I asked everyone.

"Bella, there's two parts to this plan. Tonight is your part and tomorrow at the wedding is our part. Believe me this will work." Rose told me encouragingly.

Edward came back with our drinks before I could ask them what they meant by their part tomorrow at the wedding. I finished my drink rather quickly, the nerves starting to creep up.

It had been fifteen minutes so I told everyone I was just going to get some air. Edward offered to come with me but I told him I'd just be a few minutes. I walked up to the dj who smiled at me.

"Ready hun?" He asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him.

"Did you want me to say the guys name?"

"No, but say something just not his name." I told him. I didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable.

"Well you look absolutely beautiful hun, so go get him." He said encouragingly. I muttered thanks and walked out onto the dark stage and sat on the stool holding the microphone.

No one could see me as the lights were all out, which is what I wanted to start off with.

"Hey guys we have a very special performance here tonight. We have a beautiful young lady who's going to sing her heart out to a special guy out there in the audience. I'll just say you're a lucky guy man and don't let this one go." The dj announced as everyone quietened down. "So here she is miss Bella Swan singing 'Near To You by A Fine Frenzy', take it away girl." He finished just as a soft blue light came on the stage and the backing track started playing.

I heard people whistle and cheer, the loudest one being Emmett shouting out 'Go Bella we love you girl'. I looked straight at Edward as I started to sing, not taking my eyes off him.

'_He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious'

I closed my eyes as I sang the next part.

_  
__'Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.  
_

I looked back to Edward and smiled at him.

_  
__You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be_

He's disappearing  
Fading subtly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

I poured my heart out and told him subtly that I was moving forward

_  
__Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

I clutched at my chest now as I sang, still not taking my eyes of Edward.  
_  
__Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on_

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you.

I finished softly and bowed my head. As the song ended it was quiet for a second before the whole place erupted into cheers and screams.

"Well what did you think of that singing sensation people? Let her know you liked it!" The dj shouted out to the crowd. "And the guy this young lady just sang that beautiful song for I hope you know what you've got, never let go of her man. Never let go." He added speaking to Edward now, though he didn't know it was Edward.

I stood up and curtsied as everyone clapped and cheered me off.

"Thankyou so much." I told the dj.

"Hey hun, that was great. You should come back and sing sometime, you're amazing. I hope your guy knows what he's got." He told me.

I smiled and gave him a quick hug as I ran off back to the table where everyone was watching me with looks of awe on their faces. All except for one. Edward had tears in his eyes and he looked even sadder then before.

"Oh my god Bella. That was amazing. I never knew you could sing that well." Alice beamed out.

"Yeah you were. Wow." Jasper managed to get out.

"Bells, that was beautiful. I never knew you had all that in you. I know why you chose that song now. I'm so proud of you baby sis." Emmett blubbered out.

"What did I tell you Bella? I think you've found your escape." Rose said. She also had tears in her eyes, but hers were of happiness. Not like Edwards whose were of sadness.

"Bella.." Edward started to say, then was interrupted by the dj over the microphone.

"Well, well, well. Missy Bella it seems you have a fan club that would like you to sing an encore. Could we possibly get another song out of you before you run off tonight?" He asked over the crowd.

"Go on Bella, sing another song." Alice encouraged. Jasper pushed me forward back up to where the dj was.

"Hey hun, how about another song before you leave?" He asked me.

"Yeah sure. Can I do An Unseen Direction by The Morning Of?" I said.

"Yeah of course you can. Another dedication?"

"This time it's to the happy couple Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, they're getting married tomorrow." I told him cheerfully.

"Sure thing, now get on up there."

I walked back out and sat on the stool again.

"Ok guys Bella's back this time with a song dedicated toward the happy couple Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen who are getting married tomorrow, So congratulations guys. Here's Bella singing 'An Unseen Direction by The Morning Of' give it up for Bella." He shouted out.

Every one started screaming and the loudest one was Rose's. Emmett was jumping up and down in his seat as the song started playing.

_It's a feeling like fireworks  
that explode inside my chest  
your kiss creates the spark  
that ignites my very best  
there's a rumor  
and I know you know it's true  
that you've got my heart locked in your room  
and this world's not half as bright  
when there's a me without a you  
we've got it better than all the rest in an unseen new direction  
trying hard to be the best  
so can I please have your attention _

Rose had actually come down to the front now and was jumping up and down in front of me, Emmett soon joined her smiling up at me.  
_  
__I float away every time that i touch your face  
it feels so great  
and we can't stop now and slow this down  
as we give in to love and fate_

holding hands with fingers locked  
our hearts they race like ticking clocks  
wind them up and start again  
the time is here now babe so don't pretend  
if there s a moment more perfect than tonight  
let me hear all the dreams you have inside  
I wanna make them all come true  
and make you feel alive

I was standing up now and dancing on stage.

_  
__baby baby let me in  
lets throw precaution to the wind  
the lights they slowly start to dim  
emotions flood my senses_

I float away every time that i touch your face  
it feels so great  
and we can't stop now and slow this down  
as we give in to love and fate

Woo!

Give me one chance to take your breath away

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
la la la la la la la la la la la la la la

Everyone was cheering again. Rode and Emmett jumped up on stage and gave me a massive hug.

"Give it up for Bella everyone." The dj cheered.

"And give it up for Em and Rosie getting married tomorrow." I yelled out to everyone.

The place was filled with cheers and whistles as Em and Rose kissed each other lovingly.

That being a perfect ending to the night we all decided to head home so we could get ready for tomorrow. We would have to be at the cruise dock for 8am, which meant Rose needed her beauty sleep.

I didn't end up getting to talk to Edward like I had hoped but I made Em and Rose happy, so it was a good night. I did notice how Edward kept looking at me with that same sad expression but I just focused my attention on Rose. Tomorrow was the day she would get to be with Emmett for ever, I couldn't be happier for her.


	18. the wedding

**Here it is Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. Special Edward and Bella dance in there too. The song is Cinderella is dedicated to stephii and lizzl. Chap dedicated to acw1, FlnFroggie, vampiric love56, Luv4U, Outrageous Oval and of course Grace of Faith; you guys are awesome.**

**Hope you like this chap.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

************************************************************

_~ XVIII ~_

I woke up to the highest pitch scream imaginable.

"OH MY GOD I'M GETTING MARRIED. I'M GETTING MARRIED. I'M GETTING MARRIED. I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!" Rose squealed as she burst through my bedroom door and jumped on the bed next to me.

"I'm so happy for you Rosie, but can I breathe?" I laughed while she gave me a breathtaking hug.

"OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alice squealed as she too ran in and jumped on the bed.

So there we all were, three girls in their early 20's jumping up and down on the bed squealing at the top of our lungs.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice come from the door.

"Jasper she's getting married today, we can't help but be excited." Alice laughed as she ran over to her man.

"OH MY GOD WE ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS TO GET READY AND DOWN TO THE DOCK!" Rose screeched leaping off the bed.

"Calm down Rosie." I told her calmly as she spun around to face me. "I packed all of your stuff last night, it's all set to go. We just need to get changed and then take the dresses down to the car." I told her.

"Oh I love you Bella. What would I do without you?" Rose giggled.

"Lose your shoes." I smirked. "Come on let's get ready then get you down to the dock nice and early."

"Meet downstairs in an hour and we'll leave." Alice said happily.

"Ok, everyone out so I can get changed." I smiled at them all.

Rose danced off back to her room singing a chorus of _'I_'_m getting married'. _I got changed into a nice pale blue summer dress to wear before the wedding and grabbed my bags heading downstairs. Everyone was ready. Jasper had taken Emmett and Edward already so that Emmett wouldn't see Rose before the wedding. Carlisle and Esme were loading the bags into the car, Alice was checking to make sure she didn't forget anything and Rose was still jumping up and down.

"Ok, Bella's ready now let's go!" Rose shouted excitedly.

The drive was short and when we got to the dock we weren't disappointed. Emmett had hired out a private cruise for the wedding and it was perfect. The boat had flowers over all the railings along the deck, you could see where the area set up for the wedding and reception was, and it even had a mini pool. I knew where I would be during the four days after the wedding. The cruise would take us out and around the reefs. When we got back Rose and Emmett would be getting on a flight to Hawaii for two months as a honeymoon.

Most of us were going to be staying on the same floor; except for me, Edward and of course the happy couple. My suite was on the top deck surprisingly the same as Edwards. Rose and Emmett would be staying in the honeymoon suite on the deck below us. Everyone else was on the lower levels. I went straight to my suite to get ready. I still hadn't seen Edward so I guessed he was already getting ready. That's when it hit me; I was the main bridesmaid, Edward was the best man, great just great. He had barely spoken to me the past few weeks and last night when I sang at the bar he looked so sad. I'm going to have to stand through this whole wedding next to him; this will be awkward.

I pushed Edward out of my mind for a second, with great difficulty, and focussed on getting ready for the wedding. I had four hours but I had to spend the two leading up to it with Rose. I did my hair and makeup and got changed into my main bridesmaids dress. My hair was loosely curled and half pinned up at the back on the left side. Makeup was just simple neutral colours with a hint of blue to go with my dress. I slipped on my heels and walked out into the hall way.

As I was closing my door I heard his voice from behind me. "Oh my god." He breathed. I spun around and nearly fell back when I saw Edward. Lucky he caught me around the waist before I could fall back and hit my head. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"More than ok." I whispered.

"You look.. um.. God you look so beautiful." He told me.

"Thankyou. You look pretty handsome yourself." I murmured. Just then his phone rang.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath. "Sorry Bella, its Emmett. I'll see you down at the wedding I guess." He said gently.

"Yeah I better go to Rosie." I said as he let go of my waist.

I walked down to Alice and Jasper's suite where Rosie and Alice were getting ready; Jasper had gone off to Emmett and Edward. Alice looked of course stunning in her outfit which she had matched with pink stilettos and a purple hair extension. Rose looked.. well.. stunning. No other way to say it; she was beautiful, glamorous, elegant and sexy all at once. I was doing her hair for her so I decided to leave it naturally wavy in a half up half done style. Alice did her makeup which was pale pink eyes, with stunning diamantes on the sides, and a soft pink lipstick. Once we were done getting Rose ready it was time to go.

"I can't believe its all happening. I'm finally getting married." Rose choked out.

"I'm so happy for you Rosie." I told her.

"You deserve it. And I couldn't be happier it's with my brother." Alice added.

"Aww I love you guys so much." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Come now no crying. You're not aloud to ruin my wonderful makeup job." Alice teased.

"Come on let's get you out there. Emmett's waiting for you." I said. She beamed at that and she truly did look radiant. We hugged quickly, and headed out to the deck.

Alice was first to walk down, well danced down; she literally skipped down the isle in her 6inch heels and stopped at Jaspers side, they kissed quickly, held hands and looked towards the isle. I was next; as I walked down the isle I heard people gasp and Emmett just grinned and winked at me, Jasper mouthed 'beautiful' and I smiled, Edward was standing there staring at me with his mouth hanging open. I continued to walk and when I stopped next to Edward I noticed his hand reach for mine, but he quickly pulled it back. I turned to face Rose now, and everyone did the same. If people were thinking I looked beautiful, Rose was absolutely drop, dead gorgeous. She had the biggest smile on her face and didn't take her eyes off Emmett as she walked towards him. She finally reached him and handed her flowers to me as she took Emmett's hand

As I looked over at the two happy couples; Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice; I realised that the only person I would ever want to be that happy with was standing right next to me. I was in love with Edward. I only ever wanted to be with him. I suddenly had the image of me in a pale powder blue wedding dress in front of Edward as we said our vows.

I was snapped back to reality when Edward nudged me and started cheering. I hadn't even realised that Rose and Emmett had already said their vows. They had just been pronounced and were enjoying their first kiss as husband and wife. Edward looked at me a bit confused and I started cheering so no one would notice I was off in my own little world. Rose and Emmett signed the registry followed by me and Edward as their witnesses. They walked down the isle and around to the deck at the southern end of the boat where the reception was set up. I linked arms with Edward as we followed them through soon followed by everyone else. I thought I recognised a distinct face but then it was gone so I passed it off; it couldn't have been.

All the bridal party was sitting at one table along with Esme and Carlisle, as well as Rose's parents. I was opposite Edward and every now and then would sneak a peak at him only to see him doing the same. After the cake was cut Alice went up and announced that it would be the bride and grooms first dance soon and for everyone to stay seated. It was then that I saw the same distinct face as before.

"No way." I breathed out. "It can't be." I muttered.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked. Drawing Edwards attention he looked up at me. "Do you see someone or something?" I heard Jasper say but I was already out of my seat as I ran over to where the person was standing.

I could feel everyone watching me and I could especially feel Edwards confused gaze on my back as I ran over to the girl. She was standing just a few feet away talking to someone. She was still the same; short with flattering curves, long straight brown hair, the same laugh, and of course she was wearing pink and heels.

"Steph?" I asked tapping her on the shoulder. "Stephii? I said smiling when she turned around; it was her.

We both squealed then and everyone looked at us. "Oh my gosh, Bella!" Steph squealed. "Oh my gosh you look so beautiful. You got damn fine girl." She said.

I had know Steph since i was 14. I danced with her for years and she was an amazin ballerina. However she was always the smallest. My little peanut on pointe I used to call her.

"Stephii you're still the same. My little peanut dancer." I giggled.

"What can I say? Anyway what have you been up to girl?" She asked.

I filled Steph in on what I had been up to; I told her I had left James, I also told her about Edward. She told me how she was now married to her high school sweetheart Nic and they had two kids. We were just getting into it when Alice announced it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance and that everyone needed to gather around.

Rose and Emmett's first dance wasn't the traditional bridal waltz music; it was actually 'Everything by Michael Buble'. I had to admit it suited them perfectly. When they finished dancing everyone cheered and clapped as they kissed each other passionately.

"Ok, now we have a special performance by the bride and groom for our best man and main bridesmaids one-on-one dance. Don't worry the rest of you will be able to dance after this, but for now just sit back and watch these two. Oh and also I've been told the bar is now open." Alice announced over the microphone smiling over at me.

It took me a while to realise what she had said. She wanted me to _WHAT_? Me, dance? As in _DANCE_… With _EDWARD_? Oh god there was no way I could do this.

Everyone was clapping us on, and Emmett and Rose took their places on stage ready to sing. Edward looked over to me and smiled slightly. I went to turn away but Steph stopped me. I spun back around to see that Jasper pushing Edward out towards me.

The band started playing and I recognised the song straight away. I noticed Edward sigh as he walked out into the middle of the dance area.

"Go on Bella. Just go tell him. He wont wait forever." Steph said pushing me out towards Edward.

Sighing I gave up and walked out to him just as Rose started singing.

_(Rose) She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

I reach Edward now, he smiles slightly at me.

"Edward you don't have to dance with me if you don't want to." I told him sadly. I hope he wants to. I hope he stays.

"Bella, all I want to do is dance and hold you. Please?" Edward pleaded softly.

_(Emmett) It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying Babe I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'_

I took his hand and place my other one on his shoulder as he wrapped his firmly around my waist, bringing me closer to him_._

_(Emmett) Oh please, angel, please!_

We started dancing around the floor. Everyone was watching us but I couldn't see them anymore; all I could see was Edward.

(Emmett) So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
(Rose)'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
(Emmett) Oh I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(Rose) Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

"Bella, what's happened between us? You avoid me and barely say a word to me." Edward stated.

_(Rose) She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
(Emmett) She says Babe, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'_

"Did I do something? I don't know what to think. All I think about is you but I don't know if you feel the same way anymore. It's killing me." He told me as we dance.

(Emmett) Oh please, angel, please!

"Edward I avoided you because while I was healing you seemed so distant. You stopped telling me you loved me so I thought you didn't anymore. That you didn't want me." I admitted.  
_  
(Rose) So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

"Every time I tried to talk to you I had to run to hide my tears. I love you but you don't love me anymore. I couldn't handle that. The pain was too much." I told him.

_(Emmett) Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song, _

"You think I don't love you anymore? Bella, I could never stop loving you even if I tried." He told me.

_(Rose) Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight _

I was shocked as we started spinning again.

"You still love me?" I asked him.

_(Rose) And she'll be gone_

"Bella I never stopped."

"I love you too." I told him ad I reached up and kissed him.

_(Emmett) She will be gone._

His face was shocked. Then he kissed me back.

This kiss wasn't like any other kiss we had shared. It was gentle but desperate at the same time. It was so passionate, neither of us were fighting for dominance, we were just loving being in each others arms again.  
_  
(Emmett) Well, she came home today  
I put a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' her all I had planned  
She says Babe, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'_

Edward suddenly tightened his grip around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

_(Emmett) Oh please, angel please!_

We stayed like that for the remainder of the song; kissing each other, Edward holding me off the ground.  
_  
(Emmett)So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
(Rose) 'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
(Emmett) Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song, _

I heard cheers erupt before Rose ended the song.  
_  
(Rose) Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight _

_And she'll…_

_Be… _

_gone_

With that Rose finished singing and I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"Believe me people, after that dance I doubt Bella will be gone!" Emmett shouted.

"Give it up for Edward and Bella everyone!" Rose shouted.

Edward and I broke apart at that. I blushed and he smiled my favorite crooked smile at me. I smiled back and kissed him again.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I said.

"I love you Bella Swan." He replied.

He kissed me softly again, then pulled me away from the dance floor.

"Give it up for the bride and groom singing, and Edward and Bella dancing." I heard Alice say over the cheers of the guests. "Bye Bella. Bye Edward." She shouted after us.

Everyone cheered and laughed at that. "Now back to the couple of the evening." Alice's voice faded away as Edward ran pulling me with him away from the reception and towards our rooms.

"Edward." I giggled as he pulled me into his suite.

He closed the door and I sprung at him. Edward just laughed before I kissed him.

"Bella.." He moaned. I pulled back and smiled at him. "Bella are you sure?" He asked.

I just kissed him again and tugged at his shirt. "Edward, I love you. I want this. I want you." I told him truthfully.

He carried me over to the bed. "I love you so much Bella. I'm never letting you go." He told me.

I leaned back and looked up at him.

"I love you Bella. I want to prove it to you and show you exactly how much." He murmured before he kissed me sweetly.

…

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that.**

**Next chap is 'first night' I think you can guess what that's about.**

**Hope you liked the songs and yes I re-worded 'Cinderella' a bit.**

**Steph did you notice your little part?**

**Review tell me what you like n what you want to happen. Story still not over.**

**xx**


	19. first night

_~ XI__X ~_

"I love you Bella. I want to prove it to you and show you exactly how much." Edward murmured before he kissed me sweetly.

The kiss started out sweet but quickly changed into one full of desire and need. We both needed each other as much as the other. I love him so much, he says he loves me more; though I don't see how that's possible. We love each other and need each other so much; it's beyond belief.

"Edward." I moaned against his mouth. He kissed me one more time then pulled away to take his shirt off. I swear each button was like torture; I wanted to tear his shirt off of him but I would let him lead tonight.

Once his shirt was finally off, he chucked it off the bed and I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. He started at his pants next, but I wasn't letting him have that. I reached over to him and removed his hands. He looked confused for a second but when he felt my hands slide his zipper down over his erection and push the pants down, he moaned and I could have sworn I saw his eyes roll back into his head.

"Bella." He breathed when I started playing with the waistband of his boxers.

I looked up at him innocently and he kissed me again. He reached up underneath my dress and pulled it over my head. I was suddenly grateful for my choice of lingerie when I heard his breath hitch. I was wearing a midnight blue corset with matching g-string. I blushed and kissed him quickly to bring him back to the task at hand.

Edward reached down to my feet and pulled off my heels then brought his attention back to my lingerie. He played with the edge of my g-string; his eyes asking permission; I kissed him again as he pulled it off me and I kicked it aside. He continued to kiss me and I pushed his boxers down with my feet and they fell off the edge of the bed somewhere. I flipped us over so I was straddling him and unpinned my hair, letting the loose curls flow down over my shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured as he kissed my neck softly while he undid the hooks and zipper of my corset. When Edward had undone the last hook he pulled the corset and threw over to where our clothes were scattered. I leaned down and kissed him again as I positioned myself on top of him and slid slowly down; making sure both of us felt each inch as he went deeper inside of me.

"I love you." I told him as I started to ride him at a gentle pace. Edward was kissing every part of me that he could reach 'til he finally met my eager lips. He grabbed on to my hips and rolled us over slowly so that he was now on top.

This wasn't like any other time I'd had sex. Edward was so gentle and loving. He didn't just want to get in there and push into me as hard as he could while he came and I had to get myself off. No, Edward was drawing it out passionately; like he said; he was proving to me just how much he loved me. It wasn't just sex it was the two of us making love and showing each other exactly how much we loved on another. And I don't mean to brag but we loved each other a hell of a lot. I lost track of how long we had been going but I knew it was more than an hour; wow the longest I had normally been able to go was 45minutes. This man really did bring out the best in me.

I could feel my stomach starting to clench and my walls start to tighten around Edward. I also could feel that our slow, gentle rhythm from before had now sped up and we were both gripping onto one another rather firmly. I reached back up to Edwards mouth and kissed him as he hit that spot again, making my walls tighten even more and I knew I was close; so was he. He kept hit that spot just right and I dug my nails into his back dragging them down slowly; causing him to moan louder.

"Bella.." He moaned.

"I know Edward.. Me too.." I breathed.

He started hitting that spot even harder now, causing me to scream out in pleasure. Our pace quickened and we just needed one more thing to make us fall off the edge.

I kissed Edward again and rolled my hips around him causing us to hit our orgasms at their highest together. I screamed Edward's name and he shouted mine. His hips were still rocking against mine as we kissed coming down from our highs. We stayed like that for a while; Edward still inside me, rocking gently, and just kissing.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

Neither of us wanted to be removed from the other yet, and I could already feel myself get wet again as Edward hardened inside me, when an idea suddenly came to me.

I gave Edward another quick chastise kiss and played with his hair. "Edward?"

"Yes angel…"

"You want to take a shower with me?" I asked looking up into his eyes. I gasped when I saw his eyes were still dark and I felt him harden even more as I moaned at the sensation.

"Bella.." he moaned. I kissed him again and he withdrew from me; only to carry me bridal style towards his bathroom and to the shower. He turned the warm water on and I gently pressed myself up against him. I kissed his neck and sucked at his weak spot just below his left ear.

He spun us around and had me pinned up against the wall. I smiled at him and trailed my hands up and down his chest. He kissed my neck as he pushed forward entering me again. I gasped at the sensation like last time and started rolling my hips around against his.

We continued the rest of the night and early morning like this. When we were finally exhausted enough to fall asleep in each others arms, we had made love seven times. In the shower; the spa; the lounge; against the wall; the bed three times. Each time as mind blowing as the others; and none of the times were short either, our shortest was just over an hour and our longest was two and a half hours. The sun was just starting to rise now and we had left the reception just before sunset; wow. Edward pulled me close up against his chest; after telling him I loved him I snuggled into him drifting off the sleep after a really, really long first night; and I knew there would be many nights like that to come.

…

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Next chap will be up within the hour.**

**xx**


	20. screw breakfast

_~ XX ~_

I woke up in the late morning and I was… well there's no other way to put it… I was glowing. I didn't want to move from where I was; I was lying across Edward's chest clinging to him. I could feel the warm sun across my back. Remembering what had happened last night, I couldn't help but smile and sigh happily. I felt Edward tighten his hold around my waist, and I could tell he knew I was awake when I felt his hand draw circles on my lower back.

Edward kissed the top of my hair gently, then my forehead, the tip of my nose, trailing down my cheek to the corner of my mouth. I felt his warm breath against my face and I couldn't help myself; I leaned into him and kissed him passionately. He smiled against my lips and gave me a quick chaste kiss.

"Best. Wake up. Every" Edward said between kisses.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I mumbled snuggling into his chest.

"Maybe a few times." He grinned. "Did I prove that I love you, clearly enough my angel?" He asked.

"Definitely." I mumbled into his chest. "I'm pretty sure I heard you say it once or twice, but you mainly showed me." I said looking up at him through my lashes.

Edward moaned as I kissed his chest. He suddenly pulled me up to him as he kissed me.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I…" he started but I cut him off by attacking his mouth with mine.

"I believe you." Kiss. "And I love you." I told him. Of course my stomach had to choose that moment to growl.

We both laughed. "Breakfast?" He asked.

"I think it's more like lunch but sure." I joked as I started to get up, only to fall back down.

"Whoa light headed." I muttered gripping onto Edward.

"Well I guess I better carry you then." He smirked as he lifted me up bridal style and carried me towards the door.

That's when I realized… "Edward clothes!" I screeched, panicking as he went to turn the handle.

He just laughed and headed towards the wardrobe. He placed me on my feet giving me another quick kiss. Edward handed me a blue silk robe as he got changed into a white t-shirt and jeans.

We walked holding hands across to my suite so I could get changed. I put on, a quite revealing, midnight blue bikini set, and a royal blue wrap around dress. I smiled when I saw Edward's eyes darken as I put on the bikini; I had purposely chosen to wear his favorite color on me.

"Ok, I'm decent." I said playfully.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck.

"You, my angel, look anything but decent." He said kissing my forehead. "Do you have any idea how tempting you look?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I can feel it." I teased.

"The things you do to me Bella. You are so beautiful. I love you so much." He said with the biggest smile on his face. I don't know if he realize he was rubbing his very prominent erection up against me; but god it felt so good, so there was no way I was complaining.

After we stood there in my doorway, kissing and Edward subconsciously rubbing up against me; Edward started moving us back into my suite towards the bed.

I moaned and pulled out of the kiss unwillingly. Edward's eyes were dark with lust as well as love; he still had my favorite crooked smile fixed on his face.

"Edward if you keep doing that to me, we'll never leave this room." I told him, even though I kept kissing him.

"I don't see anything wrong with us staying right here for the rest of the cruise." He smiled and pressed his lips back to mine.

I kissed him back for a second then pushed against his chest. He pulled back, just like I knew he would.

"I don't want to leave this room either, believe me." I told him. "But if we don't show our faces down on the deck sometime soon, someone will come up here to check on us and I don't really want anyone to walk in on us at out best." I said pushing him back towards the door.

He sighed in defeat and let me lead him out into the hallway and down to the dock.

"It's about time you two showed your faces." I heard Alice say, but my eyes were set on the pool in front of me.

"Edward you don't mind if I take a dip do you?" I asked him. "Come join me after you get over this next part." I whispered in his ear.

When he looked at me confused I dropped his hand and turned away from him. Looking back over at my shoulder at him, he had a suspicious look on his face, and I stripped slowly and torturously unwrapping my dress slowly and pulling it down, dropping it to the floor. I gave one last look over my shoulder at Edward, who had his jaw dropped open and was looking at me with a shocked face. I ran forward and dived head first into the pool. I came up to the surface only to see Edward still standing there looking at me. I playfully splashed water at him and he jumped in the pool; still fully clothed. He reached me in no time at all and pulled me in for a strong passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself in closer to him.

"Get a room guys." Jasper yelled out to us. I heard Alice laugh and slap him but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Sounds like a good idea." I told Edward.

"What about breakfast?" Edward asked playfully.

"Screw breakfast." I sighed as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

…


	21. car ride

**Glad you all loved 'first night' and my lil 'screw breakfast' tease.**

**This is now after the wedding cruise, Rose and Emmett have gone on their honeymoon, and we're now back at the manor.**

**Oh and the song Bella and Edward danced to was 'Cinderella by Steve Curtis Chapman' I thought I said that but I guess I didn't :P**

**And yes there will be a lot of lemons from now.**

**This chap is for vampiric love 56, Luv4U, Outrageous Oval and Krazy Karah. You guys are great, you review like all of my chaps :D**

**Keep reading.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

***********************************************************

_~ XXI ~_

It had been four days since the wedding; we had just said goodbye to Rose and Emmett at the airport as they left for their honeymoon, and Edward and I were driving back to the manor. For the remainder of the cruise I had never left Edward's side; I talked to Steph a bit more and introduced her to Edward, she showed us photos of her baby girl's and they were adorable. Our days were spent either by the pool or in Edward's suite; we had agreed that we would spend each night together in my suite, so that I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught walking across the hall naked. The sex was amazing, and our shortest was still an hour. I couldn't get enough of Edward; every time he would touch or kiss me it sent a rush of desire over me and I would be craving more.

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. God he was gorgeous; he was wearing a grey t-shirt with some picture on it, and khakis. I got another idea in my head then.

"Edward…" I started, he looked over at me and smiled his crooked smile. "You know there was something I've always wanted to try with you?" I led on.

"And what was that angel?" He asked, his eyes already darkening when he looked over my outfit. I was wearing a white halter-neck top that zipped up at the back, and a very revealing short blue skirt. His eyes lingered slightly longer on my exposed legs.

Instead of just telling him, I decided to show him. I purposely inched my skirt up higher to catch his attention, then moved my hand to his thigh and started moving it higher up. He didn't realize what I was doing 'til I undid the buttons and zipper of his kakis.

"Bella.." He said, his breath hitching. "Wha.. What are you doing?" He asked as my hands sneaked his pants and boxers down.

"I'm not doing anything Edward. What are you talking about?" I said innocently, my eyes teasing.

I bent mo head down over him and I smiled when I saw he was already fully ready for me. As I took him in my mouth in one movement, I felt him shift his lower body and heard him groan.

"Bella, angel." He moaned. I just hummed around him and started moving up and down, teasing with my tongue and teeth. "Oh. God. Bella." He stuttered. I looked up at him innocently through my lashes and saw him tighten his grip on the steering wheel as I hummed again and he tried to keep the car on the road. "Bella." He breathed as he pulled the car over to a side road.

He undid his seatbelt, thrusting into my mouth unknowingly, and he reached down to me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me over so I was straddling him now. He kissed my mouth eagerly then moved to my neck when I needed to breathe.

"Were you trying to distract me so we ran off the road Bella?" He mumbled as he continued to kiss my neck. I gasped when he bit and started sucking at my pulse point; he knew my weakness was there I just hope he doesn't find the spot on the back of my neck, I'd be a goner if he did.

"I told you there was something I wanted to try with you." I said as he kissed me again.

"And what exactly was that? To have sex in my car?" He asked jokingly.

"Exactly that. Right now." I told him. His eyes widened; he wasn't actually serious. I attacked him with my mouth again and started grinding up against him.

He moaned in my mouth and pulled my skirt up grabbing my hips as I rolled them around over his erection. I swear I heard him growl when I bit softly on his tongue. He pulled my panties down and grabbed my hips, positioning me over him as I slid down him. I could never get over the sensation of Edward inside me; I gasped every time I felt him move deeper. I started rolling my hips around; I knew it drove him crazy; and he pressed his hands harder on my hips as he started to build a rhythm with me. Soon he was thrusting up to meet my hips as we continued to kiss each other.

After about an hour I could feel myself getting close and I knew Edward wasn't far behind as out thrusts quickened.

"Edward.. I.. I'm gonna.." I struggled to get out just as he hit that spot again, making me hit my orgasm and scream out his name in pleasure. He followed soon after, and our thrusts turned back into slow rocks.

"You. Are. So. Amazing." Edward said between kisses. He hugged me close for a second, and then let me go as I climbed off him readjusting myself in my seat again.

"Let's go finish this off in our room." I told him as he placed his hand on my thigh. He caught on quickly and sped off back to the main road and back to the manor.

I was never going to get tired of this. I'd have to think of more places for us. For now I couldn't wait to be home in Edward's bed. I was getting wet again just thinking about what we would be doing in twenty minutes. God what this man does to me, I hope he never stops.


	22. you want me to fuck you?

**Ok this chap is dedicated especially to acw1 for saying Edward n Bella are like two energizer bunnies, made me crack up so much LOL :P**

**Sorry it taking a while for me to post, got some hell going on but here you go Edward n Bella are back at the manor n at it again.**

**Xx**

**********************************************************************

_~ XXII ~_

I didn't even care how fast Edward was going right now; all I could think was it wasn't fast enough.

"Faster, Edward." I said grabbing his hand, inching it higher up my thigh.

Edward growled and sped up towards the manor. I laughed at his response. We got home in no time at all and I couldn't help but notice Edwards was the only car in sight.

I hadn't realized he got out of the car 'til he was pulling me out of my seat and into his arms.

"Edward." I squealed as he carried me up into the house. I couldn't help but giggle when he kicked his bedroom door closed and attacked me with his mouth. "Someone's eager." I teased in between kisses.

"You bet I'm fucking eager." He growled. I swear for the love of all that is holy, I had never been more turned on by Edward swearing.

"Come and get me tiger." I said seductively as I backed up to the bed and sprawled out in the center.

I heard Edward growl again; god some of the sounds he made were so god damn sexy; and he sprung at me. He landed on top of me and crashed his lips down on mine again.

I reached to undo Edward's shirt only to have his firm hand grasp my wrists and pull them above my head; which was now on a pillow.

"No angel. This is all about you." He said as he yanked his shirt off and helped slide my skirt off, along with my panties. I gasped when I felt Edward thrust two fingers into me.

"Edward don't you DARE tease me. I can tease back." I told him fiercely.

I grabbed him and pulled him down on top of me and kissed him. I flipped us over so I was now straddling him and undid the zipper of my halter-top. I smiled when I saw Edward's eyes darken again when he noticed I wasn't wearing a bra.

"You truly are an evil seductress you know." He said kissing me eagerly again.

"I aim to please." I said as I pulled his khakis off of him. As always he was ready and waiting for me.

"Bella." Edward growled. "I wanted this to be about you." He tried to say but ended up moaning when my hips rolled above his erection.

"Edward you've made the last four days about me. Right now I want to prove to you that I can handle it. You don't always have to be gentle with me. I want you to…" I started telling him in a groan but Edward cut me off with his lips.

"You want me to what angel?" He asked nibbling at my earlobe. "You want me to fuck you?" God there he goes with the swearing again. I swear I'm going to combust if he doesn't act soon.

I couldn't reply to him as his lips crashed down on mine causing me to moan into his mouth. He grabbed onto my hips as he thrust into me rather hard. I screamed at the feeling, when he did it again I half gasped half moaned. He continued thrusting into me as he tightened his grip on my hips; he was definitely leaving marks, but the pain was overtaken by the pleasure so I didn't really care. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Edward was suddenly kneeling and my back was up against the headboard. Fuck he was so good; I knew he could be gentle and loving but I never knew he could be so… well there's no other way to say it… animalistic.

We didn't last as long as the other times we had had sex but god I wasn't complaining. After Edward slowed his thrusts down, I kissed him passionately and he picked me up; with him still inside me; and walked us to the bathroom where pressed me up against the wall of the shower. He didn't even bother to turn on the water as he fucked me right there in our bathroom. It didn't take us long to reach our climaxes and Edward withdrew as he turned the water on.

We were both breathing heavily and I was finding it hard to stand by myself. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and stood us just under the water. He washed my hair and my body carefully. He was so sweet how he took care of me all the time. I love this man so much; I need to find a way to prove it to him but not through sex. I didn't want our relationship to just be about sex, but I didn't want the sex to stop.

"Edward?" I asked carefully as he dried our bodies off.

"Yes angel?" How he could call me angel after what we just did I have no idea.

"I was just wondering if you were going to take me out…" I mumbled nervously. "You know, like a date."

"Bella, I think we are well past the dating stages…" He chuckled. My heart suddenly fell; was this only about sex for him? He noticed and wrapped his arms around me giving me a chaste kiss. "However, I would love to take you out on a date. So I've already made plans for us to go out tomorrow night. Just you and me." He told me smiling.

"You did? Really?" I couldn't help but beam at him. I had the best man ever. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He teased kissing me chastely again.

Ahhh. Did I say I had the best man ever? I also have the most frustrating. I hate surprises, and it was clear on his face that he wasn't going to give up. Great, just great.

…

**Ok I know that was kinda crap but I actually lost this chap so I had to rewrite n had no idea what I had written before.**

**Next chap if 'the date' then we're going forward abit n there's another twist :P**

**Hope ur still liking the story.**

**xx**


	23. the perfect date followed by nightmare

**Ok you all got your fun of the lemons n they're still gonna happen but now we're back to what's actually happening outside the bedroom :P**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

*****************************************************************

_~ XIII ~_

"So…" Alice started.

"What is it Alice?"

"Nothing, nothing." She tried to pass off.

"Yeah, sure Alice." I laughed.

"Fine, where is Edward taking you? What are you going to wear? Please tell me it's not what you're wearing now? What's going on with you guys? And when do I get to play Barbie with my best friend again?" She rambled so fast I had to drop the dress I was holding to catch most of it.

"Um, well he's taking me out but I don't know where he's taking me. Yes we are together now. No this is not what I'm wearing, though I have no idea what's wrong with my current outfit." I told her, focusing more on the dress again.

Next thing I know Alice is squealing and jumping on my bed. "Alice get off you're making a mess." I scolded her as everything on my bed scattered across the floor. She just laughed and kept acting like a 12year old on their birthday.

"I'm going to go get changed. Try not to mess up my room too much." I told her as I closed the bathroom door.

Edward told me to dress up, but I didn't want to be too dressy so I chose to wear a simple, shimmery silver halter-neck dress that came up mid-thigh. I matched with my silver pumps and a clutch.

"Alice you better not have made a mess." I yelled out as I walked back into my room, only instead of Alice being there Edward was waiting for me.

How the hell did he manage to look so good ALL the time? He was wearing a black button down shirt, and dark jeans but he still look like a god.

I noticed how his eyes lingered a little longer on my exposed thighs than the rest of my body. I couldn't help but giggle when he shifted positions and still didn't look away.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his eyes finally meeting mine.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

The drive was a bit longer than I thought it would be. I guessed that we would be going to Port Angeles or somewhere, it was when I saw the lights of the city that I realised we were in Seattle. Edward pulled up outside a very expensive looking restaurant.

"Cullen." Edward told the waiter.

"Just follow me Mr and Mrs Cullen, you're table is outside." Wait did he just say _Mrs_?

"Did he just call me Mrs Cullen, Edward?" I asked nudging him slightly.

"Must have been a slip up." He said unashamedly.

Our table was the only one out on the balcony. The whole balcony had fairy lights and roses everywhere. The table was lit up with a single candle and there were rose petals scattered over the top. It was all so romantic.

"Wow you go all out now don't you?"

"Only the best for my angel." He said pulling out my chair for me to sit down.

"I already have the best. I have you." Whoa that was so cheesy.

"The way you see me pales in comparison to how I see you." He told me grabbing my hand over the table.

The date was perfect; I had the perfect guy, and the food wasn't too bad either. After we left the restaurant, Edward drove us down to the pier and we looked over the water for I don't know how long; just laying in each others arms.

It was coming up to midnight now. "We have to go back now don't we?" I asked while Edward carried me back to the car. He didn't answer he just placed me in the front seat and got in his side.

Edward still didn't say anything as he drove back to the main road. Why wasn't he saying anything? Had I done something wrong?

I didn't realise that I had closed my eyes until I realised Edward was carrying me again. It took me a while to realise we weren't actually home. I heard Edward talking to someone about a room and I snapped my eyes open.

"What the hell Edward?" I asked confused.

He just smiled down at me and kissed me softly as we entered the lift.

I figured it wasn't worth arguing over, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep before we even got into the room.

When I woke up screaming Edward wasn't there. I screamed when I felt a different set of arms snake around me and I heard _his_ voice.

"_You know you can't run from me Isabella. You're mine." _He hissed in my ear.

This time I really did wake up and I screamed when I felt a set of arms around my waist.

"Bella. Bella." It wasn't James it was Edward.

I turned in his hold and sobbed into his chest. We stayed like that for a while as he tried to soothe me and he eventually fell back asleep. I was still wide awake terrified.

The nightmares were back and I had a feeling that so was James; the dream just felt too real to be a nightmare.

…

**Ok this n the last chap have been pretty bad cause I lost them n had to rewrite but had no idea what I had said.**

**But I did include a few hints in there.**

**Think back to the other dream Bella had a while back that's a major hint.**

**Next chap up soon, and is set 2months later.**

**xx**


	24. start of nightmare coming to life

**Ok people need to be telling me what they want me to write.**

**Don't just say stuff like oh yeah that's cool I like the sound of that keep going. TELL ME!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I cant write what you want unless you give me a lil hint.**

**I know where I want to take the story but need stuff to go before :P**

**Anyhoo heres nxt chap**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

******************************************************************

_~ XXIV ~_

**2 months later…**

I had been going out with Edward for just over two months now. He would always take me out on dates; despite me saying I'll cook, he would take me to expensive restaurants, and hotels; I just learnt never to look at the bill. The sex was still amazing; though we've had a few run ins with Emmett, and the time we got caught in the front of a movie theatre, who would think someone actually came and looked in the fire exit doorways. Well really Edward was just amazing; I still don't know what I've done to deserve someone as good as him. The only bad side was that the nightmares were back. I was getting them nearly every single night. Add the flashbacks during the day, and the fact that I've been puking my guts out for the past week. Edward insisted I go get checked out by Carlisle but I told him it was just food poisoning; to be honest I was terrified of what I would be told if I got checked out.

It was Friday today, Rose and Emmett were due back from their honeymoon yesterday but they called up saying they would be another two weeks. I was in a much needed day of just relaxing; Edward said he'd take me to the beach but ever since those dreams started up, I've had a bad feeling. I was sitting down at the kitchen table now with the most gorgeous man ever cooking me my favourite, mushroom ravioli. What can I say; I'm a sucker for Italian food. However, today it seemed that my stomach was once again disagreeing with me.

I took one bite of the pasta and bolted for the downstairs bathroom. Edward was there as always, holding my hair out of the way for me.

"Bella, you really need to go see Carlisle. You need to get checked out." Edward said his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine Edward. Really, it's just…" I started to say.

"Bella, I'm not an idiot. I know this isn't food poisoning. I'm taking you to see Carlisle and that's it. You're sick; now let me take care of you." He told me sternly. I just nodded in agreement, too weak to argue.

Edward drove me to the hospital after I cleaned up a bit. We walked straight past the receptionist, Veronica, who just told us Carlisle was in his office. She was right; Carlisle was sitting at his desk when we walked in, reading through some papers he had.

"Edward, Bella. How can I help you?" Carlisle said, walking over to us.

"Bella is sick and she needs to be checked out." Edward told him, tightening his hold on me.

"What seems to be the problem Bella?" Carlisle asked, sounding all professional.

"I've been really weak lately and sick nearly every day. I thought it was just food poisoning but it's been going on for over a week now." I mumbled into Edward's chest; I was really tired, I hadn't got any sleep last night and it was starting to catch up with me.

"Ok Bella. We'll take you into a treatment room and take some tests. It seems you're having trouble sleeping again so I'll prescribe you something to help with that." He told me caringly.

Carlisle led us through to the treatment room down the hall, Edward held my hand and kissed me softly when I got a blood test; I really hated needles. Carlisle went off to get the results done quickly. Noticing I would now be alone with Edward for quite a while, I decided to take advantage of it.

I walked over and locked the door, turning out the lights as I went.

"Bella?" Edward asked with a massive grin on his face, catching on to what I was up to.

"Edward you know I've always wanted to have sex in a hospital room. I like the fear of getting caught out." I told him seductively as I unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled my dress off of me. He just smiled and kissed me as I pushed him back down onto the bed. Edward reached out for my hips and hitched me up on top of him. I pulled his pants down along with his boxers and slid down him rather quickly. I just needed some kind of release after the nightmare I had woken up from last night.

"Oh my god. Bella." Edward moaned when I rolled my hips around him.

We only had time for a quickie so I sped things up when I heard Carlisle's name being called over speaker down to results. I hated ending fast but even though I liked the feeling of being caught, I definitely didn't want to be caught out by Carlisle in the middle of a hospital.

I got to admit Edward had the best timing; he got dressed and had unlocked the door just as Carlisle opened it to come in.

"Oh Edward, you're there." Carlisle stammered looking up from his pages as he walked in. He looked worried by whatever my notes had said.

"So the results came back pretty quick." Edward said trying to get Carlisle to talk. The look on his face scared me a little.

"Um. Well, yes." Carlisle stuttered. "Bella you might want to sit down.

"I think I'm right standing." I muttered getting nervous by Carlisle's tone.

"What is it dad? Is Bella ok? Is she sick?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yes Bella's fine. I just don't know how you'll take this…" He stated.

"Take what? Carlisle what the hell is going on?" I snapped getting really nervous now. I started breathing really heavily terrified of what he was going to say.

"Bella. You're. You're pregnant." Carlisle said but I only just heard him as I now had a humming sound ringing through my head.

There it is right there; the start of my nightmare coming to life. Next thing I know I've passed out and everything's dark.

…

**Sorry, had to make this one short too or it would have given too much away.**

**Chaps are gonna be heaps longer now.**

**I'm back sorta so it's all good n I'll be updating sooner.**

**xx**


	25. got some news to share

**Oooo… a lot of you guys keep saying its James' :P**

**You are so wrong… think bout it, there's a reason why I left a 2month gap**

**And sorry this chap is really short. I mean REALLY short, its only like 450 words.**

**I've fractured my wrist well it's a stress fracture but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I put this one up to let you all know the baby is NOT James'.**

**Wont give anymore away for now. Might take me a little longer to update now but I promise no more short chaps after this. Just couldn't leave you hanging**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

******************************************************

_~ XXV ~_

Why was it so dark? I couldn't see a single thing. I could feel someone holding me but I couldn't see anything.

"She's been out for a while. Do you think she's ok?" I heard that velvet voice full of concern.

"Edward she's just had a really big shock and so have you for that matter. She'll come around when she's ready; just give it time. How are you doing?" Carlisle's voice said.

Oh right I had passed out. Wait if I'd passed out that meant that…

"I'm ok. Shocked a little; I mean like I wasn't expecting this to happen. I don't know what to think of the situation; or what Bella thinks. We'll get through it though. I just can't believe she's going to have this reminding her of James on top of everything else. " Edward said kissing my hair gently.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a strange tone. "Edward it's yours. The baby is yours. You're the father. Bella is only two months pregnant. James wasn't with her then." Edward didn't say anything but I felt his body stiffen next to mine.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid to face what Carlisle had said.

"Bella?" Carlisle said carefully. "Bella are you ok?"

"You just told me I'm pregnant how do you think I'm feeling." Edward snapped out of his trance then.

"Bella, I know it's a shock but you need to calm down." Carlisle told me. I didn't even realise I had been hyperventilating.

"Breathe Bella. It's going to be ok. We'll get through this angel." I heard my favourite voice in the world mumble into my hair, sweeping it aside and kissed the side of my neck.

"It's Edwards?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yes Bella. You are just over two months pregnant. You conceived 67 days ago to be exact." Carlisle told me sounding all professional.

"Hold on that was the wedding. That was…" I said realising what had happened and remembering that night.

"Breathe Bella. Bella, Breathe." Edward chanted next to me; I was holding my breath, too shocked to say anything.

"I.. I'm going to be a mum?" I asked still uncertain but with the biggest smile on my face. Carlisle laughed; Edward relaxed and held me closer.

"I'm here if you have any questions or anything Bella. It seems that you and Edward have some news to share with the rest of the family." Carlisle said giving me a quick hug before guiding us outside.

…

**Once again, really sorry bout it being so short.**

**Can't do much with stupid wrist but couldn't make you wait after Bella's shock.**

**xx**


	26. Bella Cullen?

**Sorry it took so long to update this one n I promise I'll make it up to you :P**

**Enjoy**

**X**

*******************************************************

_~ XXVI ~_

Edward held my hand as we drove away from the hospital. At first I thought that we must be going back to the manor to tell everyone. To be honest I wasn't ready to tell everyone else just yet, I had barely been able to process the news myself. It was then that I realised we weren't heading towards the manor and that we were now pulling up to the path that led to our meadow.

I looked at Edward slightly confused when he helped me out of the car. "I thought you might want to take a walk with me so we can talk before we decide to let others know just yet." Edward said brushing a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I placed my hand in his and we walked off into the forest to our meadow.

It didn't take us long to get there even though Edward had to help me more so that I wouldn't keep falling over my own feet. We got to our meadow and walked out to the middle where Edward pulled me down to sit next to him. He held my hand and rubbed soothing circles in it before he said anything.

"Bella, angel." Edward sighed lifting my chin up to look at him. "What are you thinking?" He asked searching my eyes.

I made sure I was breathing properly before I answered, placing my hands over my stomach where our unborn baby was now growing. "I'm thinking that I can't believe this has happened so quickly." I told him honestly with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Do you regret it? Is it too soon? Do you not want to have a child with me?" Edward rambled panicking.

I smiled at him lovingly and grabbed his hands placing them over my own. "Of course I don't regret it. I do feel that it is sooner than I was expecting but there is noone I would want to have a child with more than you. Edward I love you and even though we have only been together a few months I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It seems that this is the start of our life together. Our baby grows inside me. No matter what happens or what has happened in the past, nothing will tear us apart from each other. We just have an extra little piece to keep us together now." I told him pressing his hands firmly against my stomach where we could actually feel a distinct bump.

Edward smiled at my words and his eyes sparkled even more when he felt the tiny bump too. "That's our baby." He said with so much love in his voice. I smiled up at him as he raised one hand to cup my cheek softly. I leaned into his hand and felt a wave of desire rush over me. I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him to me, attacking him with my mouth. He responded with the same force quickly and soon my back was being pressed into the soft grass and Edward was on top of me, his weight resting on his elbows so I wouldn't feel any of it but I could still feel every part of his body pressed against mine.

I moaned when I felt one of his hands skilfully undo my bra clasp and slide the straps off so he could easily throw it away from underneath my dress as he slid that off me as well. "Edward." I groaned when I could still feel his clothing against my skin.

"Yes angel?" He asked innocently as he started nibbling at my neck.

"You.. Too ma..many..clo..thes." I stuttered as he started sucking on my pulse point.

Edward gave me a devilish grin and quickly ripped his shirt off, quickly followed by his pants and boxers. As always he was there at full attention and waiting for me. I smiled as he lowered back down to kiss me as he positioned himself at my entrance. He paused for a second, only to look into my eyes, "I love you Bella Cullen." He said as he pushed himself fully into me. Whoa hold up did he just say Cullen?

Edward saw me freeze up for a second and he stilled his thrusts as he looked over my expression. "Bella what is it?" He asked.

"You.. You just said Cullen." I told him.

"What?" Edward said obviously confused.

"You just said, I love you Bella _Cullen_." I repeated for him.

Understanding crossed his features and he was smiling at me again and I noticed he was blushing slightly. "Well, yes." Edward admitted unashamedly. "I do intend on making you my wife some day soon. I guess it just slipped." All I could do was smile back at him as he traced a line from my cheek down my jaw with his lips. "I love you Bella. You have already made me the happiest man alive. You have given me you and now you make me even happier by blessing me with a child. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. All you have to do is give me the time of day." He told me placing his hand over my stomach again. I was a little shocked but I could not deny how happy this made me. "This is not my proposal to you yet Bella. I know we should have more time. This is simply my vow to you that I will propose and marry you, soon hopefully. I love you and though I have not met our unborn child, I love our baby too."

I was speechless, well actually I wasn't cause I started spurting out the truth to Edward after his confession. "Edward I love you too. I love you so much it's almost unbearable. The fact that we are having a child together just makes me believe that we're going to be ok. It doesn't matter what happens we'll always be with each other. Nothing from the past matters, not what James did to me nothing." Edward shuttered when I brought up the James issue. "I love the idea of being called Bella Cullen. Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife. I don't need time or a fancy ring or a big wedding or anything. I would get Emmett to be our minister if it meant I would be married to you tomorrow." We both laughed slightly at the thought of Emmett being our minister. "I love you Edward. Forever." I told him before he crushed his lips to mine again, thrusting into me at the same time. We both moaned at the sensation and started moving together.

We weren't rushing it like in the hospital, we were drawing it out showing each other how much we love the other. I noticed the sun came out for a while during some point of our moment together. I also noticed how it quickly went away and the distinct sound of thunder crashed over the top of us and the rain started to fall. It was a good thing we were nearing our climaxes as neither of us was going to pull away from the other in a moment such as intimate and loving as this. I screamed Edwards name and he shouted mine as we both hit our climaxes together and rode out our orgasms. I could have sworn I heard someone else shout out my name too but I just figured I was hearing things.

Edward kissed me softly as he helped me get changed before getting changed himself. He placed a quick kiss on my stomach before the rain really started pelting down. We held hands as we started heading for the forest when I pulled Edward back suddenly.

"Bella what is it? Angel we have to get out of the rain come on. Bella?" Edward said looking at me concerned as to why I was staying frozen to my spot.

No it couldn't be. "Edward, I thought I saw something move over there by the edge of the meadow." I told him, fear evident in my voice. "Edward I think someone was watching us." I said, my voice trembling.

"Bella, angel don't worry. No one knows about this place I promise you. No one was watching us. Come on we have to get you out of the rain you're freezing." He said picking me up and carrying me back to the car. However, I noticed how Edward constantly looking around us. When we got back to the car he practically threw me in before jumping in his side and speeding off away from there. Edward had seen him too.

"Edward? Why are we rushing? Did you see someone there?" I asked my voice barely louder than a quiet whisper.

"No angel. Bella I told you no one know of that place there couldn't have been anyone there. I just want to get you back home so I can get you out of that wet dress and into a warm bath before you freeze." He said lightly. But I noticed his eyes looking in the rear view mirror and his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he hit the accelerator again. I glanced back behind us quickly and noticed a black motorcycle following us.

"Edward that person isn't following us are they?" I asked him really getting terrified now.

"No, Bella look see they turned off just then. Bella, stop panicking everything's fine we're coming up to the drive now." Edward tried to soothe me but I could hear something in his voice as well.

As soon as Edward pulled up in the garage he got out and helped me out of the car. He scooped me up in his arms bridal style and I squealed. "Edward." I screeched.

He laughed and said, "Yes my angel? Mother of my unborn child, love of my life…" He continued til I silenced him with my mouth and he held me tighter as my hand wove into his hair.

I hadn't even realized Edward had carried me upstairs past everyone and into our conjoining bathroom. He placed me down not breaking the kiss except to take off our clothes and turn the water on. I giggled when he lifted me up again and put me down straddling him in the warm bath water. We stayed in there until the water had gotten too cold to stay in there any longer. Edward dried me off and helped me change into my baby blue silk negligee and he into his blue satin boxers. We crawled into his bed together and just stayed in each others arms. We both fell asleep soon enough, Edwards hands placed under mine over my stomach and his head resting on my shoulder.

For once I didn't wake up screaming to a nightmare. I was dreaming about the time I had spent with Edward during the day when I woke up at around 3am to the sound of a motorbike? I got up careful not to disturb Edward and walked over to the window. Sure enough when I looked down out the window there was someone there on a motorbike. They were just waiting there looking at the house, then they sped off back down the drive but not before dropping something at the front door. I couldn't see what they left but it sent a chill up my spine and I got that really bad feeling that I hadn't felt in months. I heard Edward starting to stir and quickly got back into bed with him. Sensing my unease Edward woke up and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella? You ok angel?" Edward murmured groggily.

"Yeah, fine Edward. Just want to go back to sleep." I told him cuddling in closer to him.

"Mmhmmm." Edward sighed not really awake anymore.

I held on tight to Edward, there was something that didn't feel right. I felt a twinge in my stomach and lowered my hand to it. Edward must have sensed it too as he lowered one of his hands to where mine was placed over the tiny bump where our baby was growing and left the other around my shoulders. Feeling slightly better with Edward close I willed myself to fall back asleep in his arms.


	27. TEASER ALERT! POV?

**Ok well I'm getting quite a few readers asking bout mysterious bike person so I'm NOT going to update with the next chap just yet, BUT I am going to give you a teaser from 'mysterious bike persons' POV.**

**Enjoy this cause it's the only time in this story that I'm doing a part from an outsiders POV. Also I shall update 'Cant let go' so check it out :D**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

******************************************************************

_~ TEASER: Mine ~_

_??? POV ???_

I can't believe it my bitch, MINE, is pregnant with that bastards baby. Well, we'll see about that well now wont we. I'll make sure that soon changes, I'll be damned if my Isabella carries any child but mine. SHE IS MINE.

I followed them from the hospital, that bastard in his fucking stupid shiny Volvo didn't even notice me on my bike directly behind them. Even when they walked through the forest they didn't realize I was following them.

I stayed back when I saw them in each others arms in the middle of the meadow. I swear that bastard better get his hands off my bitch or I'll rip them off for him. I couldn't hear what they where saying but I saw how Isabella pulled him on top of her and he took her dress off, bastard that was my job. I saw how she froze up when he said something and I couldn't help but smirk. They talked for a while then I saw Isabella kiss him and pin him down underneath her. I hated that it was him and not me but I was still getting my own show out of this. I had full view of Isabella's luscious breasts and could hear her moans and whimpers from here. I used my hand imagining it was inside her like the last time it had been. She was so defenseless and vulnerable, stupid bitch wouldn't stop yelling and crying though, but I showed her who she belonged to the fucking whore. Fuck she started getting louder, shit it's been over an hour that fucking bitch never went that long with me, fucking whore was holding out on me. I'll show her, I'll claim her again soon.

It was then that it started raining and yet they still didn't stop. Fuck that bitch was hot, I will show her who she belongs to soon enough, mark my words. The bitch screamed out then, only it wasn't my name the bitch screamed out it was that bastard Edwards. The thoughts of what I would do to her when I owned her again took over and I shouted out her name as I fucking came in my hand, soon it would be her fucking tight pussy. They took their time getting their clothes on and when they walked off back to the path I stepped out to follow. She saw me though and she truly did look terrified, that's right bitch you should be terrified of what I'm going to do to you. I followed them back to the car and I know the fucker saw my bike there as he sped her away from me. I just kept following them but pulled off to the side so it wasn't too obvious it was me, I wanted to surprise my Isabella when I stole her back.

So I waited. I waited and planned until late in the night. I knew where to go so I grabbed my little 'gift' to remind Isabella who she belonged to and sped off up the drive to the hole they live. I just looked at the place for a few minutes until I saw a flicker of movement in one of the upstairs windows and sure enough there was my bitch and she could see me. I made sure that she saw me leave the package and letter on the front step before speeding away from there. I would have her soon. She was MINE.

***************************************************************

**Ok don't kill me and be nice in reviews, my guys helped me write this teaser so thank them for it cause I wouldn't have thought of writing this.**

**Shall post my chap up soon and what was the package??? **

**You just have to wait :P**

**xx **


	28. Bella's fun and extra company :P

**Oooo you guys are going to hate me for this chap but im sorry I couldn't give it all to you all at once :P **

**My friend lizzl loves my story n when she read this chap today she went nuts cos she has to wait for something now… I shall tell you what in my end A.N**

**Dedicated to vampiric love56, awr and becp you've reviewed seriously all of my chaps thanks :D**

**Enjoy n u no how I LOVE reviews**

**Xx**

*****************************************************

_~ XXVII ~_

It has been seven amazing weeks since I found out I was pregnant and thankfully I was finally past the first trimester stage. Which meant no more morning sickness, I felt stronger than ever, and more time to be _alone_ with my Edward. I also now had a very distinct bump that it was unbelievable that I was only coming up to four months. Then there was Edward who was ecstatic, he loved the fact that we were having a baby.

Edward had told me that the night where I saw the mysterious man leave something was just a nightmare though I know he was lying. I found the package and letter addressed to him hidden behind his stereo in his room. I didn't open it for two reasons. One I was terrified to see what it was and the other was that Edward swore it was nothing and I couldn't go behind his back like that. I was too happy what with being with Edward and the fact that we were having a baby to risk it.

I remember when we told the rest of his family and how happy he was. Alice squealed and was way too excited; Edward actually crouched down protectively in front of me, like a predator would protect its mate, to stop Alice from taking me in a death gripping hug. Emmett at first was angry at Edward and the fact that this was happening so fast but soon accepted the fact that we loved each other. Jasper teased Edward non-stop and I told him how his day would come soon enough; the look on his face was priceless. Rosie was almost as happy about it as Edward; she was even more thrilled when I told her I wished for her to be the baby's godmother. Esme and Carlisle of course were happy for us and Carlisle kept saying how we were making him a young grandpa already. Esme started looking for houses for us to move into as long as it was close; she had even started designing a nursery for us only she wouldn't show me her ideas saying it was to be a surprise.

So for the past few weeks Edward had taken me shopping almost every day for baby and what he liked to call _'mommy'_ things. The baby items were absolutely adorable and I was happy seeing Edward so excited over them. The 'mommy' items however caused a very different reaction out of my loving boyfriend and future fiancée. What can I say…? Edward liked the fashion shows and he was very good at showing his appreciation every single night.

"Angel?" Edward murmured pulling me out of my thoughts. "Bella." He said huskily from behind me causing me to moan rather loudly when I felt how happy he was to see me. "You seem a little distracted my love." He stated as he slid the strap of my negligee off my shoulder and kissed the exposed skin there.

"Not anymore." I breathed and felt his lips turn up in a smile against my bare skin. "I know exactly what I want." I said seductively as I turned in his grip to face him.

"And what would that be my love?" Edward teased.

"You." I breathed out before he crushed his lips to mine.

I moaned in his mouth when I realized Edward wasn't wearing any clothes. All that separated us now was the silk material of my negligee and his boxers. I wanted to have some fun so I decide to make my move first. I pulled at the elastic waistband of Edwards boxers and slid them off him taking his hard large erect penis in my soft hands.

I slapped him playfully when he went to pull my negligee off. "What is it my love?" kiss. "My angel." Kiss. "My Bella." Kiss. "Mine." Edward breathed, kissing me each time to emphasize his possessiveness. God I don't know if I can hold on I need him. Now.

"Patience my love. I want to have some fun. This is all about you, but if you break my rules you don't get your little treat I have in store for you." I murmured against his lips before crashing mine back down on his and grabbing hold of his cock again.

Edward groaned and I couldn't help but smile as I gave him a chaste kiss. When he leaned in for more and I pulled away he pouted and I couldn't help but bite his lower lip. I smiled devilishly as I lowered down onto my knees in front of him. The look on his face when he realized what I planned on doing only edged me on further.

"Now my Edward. The rules are." I said swirling my tongue teasingly around the tip of his cock. I smiled when it twitched and he moaned at the sensation. "1. No stopping me. 2. No holding back, just let go. 3. You must obey me. 4. You will return the favor tomorrow night." He smiled at me when I said this. "5.."

"This is a pretty long list of rules." He smirked at me. I grazed my teeth along his length earning yet another moan from him.

"5… No touching." I told him and his eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Bella…" He choked out; he really did look in pain now. "Bella, angel you can't be serious." He struggled to get out.

"Oh I am Edward. No touching or it stops and that would upset both of us well now wouldn't it." I teased. His face.. Oh my god.. This was going to be so worth it.

"And I get to return the favor tomorrow right?" He asked carefully after swallowing loudly.

"God you better." I moaned as I took him all in my mouth at once and what I couldn't get in I had my hand around. Edward moaned and instinctively grabbed onto my hair but I slapped his hands away as I continued to take him in my mouth. I sucked harder as I started bobbing up and down, his cock hitting the back of my throat. He moaned my name, well more like growled, my name when I grazed my teeth over his entire length again and he started thrusting into my mouth. I placed a firm hand on his hips to pull him further into my mouth and steady him so he would stop moving. He twitched and got harder in my mouth as he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all making sure not to forget a single drop.

I got up and stood in front of Edward as his breathing slowly started to return to normal slightly. "Bed now." I ordered looking him straight in the eye while I licked my lips at him. He looked a little confused so I decided to help him out a bit. I grabbed his length in my left hand again and pushed him backwards with my right, causing him to fall back on the bed and me land on top of him. "Now remember what I said about no touching babe." I smirked at him before taking my negligee off incredibly slowly, torturing him. I heard him groan as I threw it off the bed to the floor. I grabbed his cock in my hand again and guided it towards my entrance only letting the tip go inside then pull it back out again.

Edward groaned again. "Bella, angel please." He begged.

"Please what Edward?" I asked innocently with the biggest grin on my face.

He growled, literally growled at me. "You are the most evil seductress ever." He said before attacking my lips with his. He surprised me and I lost my grip on him as I slid down his entire length as he entered me and I gasped loudly. Edward smiled wickedly up at me and kissed me again. "That's what I want love." He stated as he thrust up into me. I moaned and he just smirked. "I'm following your rules angel." He teased.

I moaned even louder than before when he thrust up again and hit that spot straight away, my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I heard him chuckle softly in response. "Are you laughing at me? Well next rule to follow then… I order you not to come until I let you and you can't do anything this is all me on you." I told him and his smug face turned to one of pain and horror.

"Be.. Be..lla" He stuttered out before I silenced him with my mouth and started riding him.

"No Edward. I want to have my fun." I told him and kept kissing him while holding down his hips with one hand and the other on his chest while I kept riding him. I continued to ride him pinning him down underneath me for well over two hours, I could feel and see how hard he was trying not to come. The feel of him inside me was incredible; I could never get over the feel of how his penis went in and out of my tight pussy and how my walls clamped down on him when he made me come which was happening now. "Now, Edward. Come for me." I whispered in his ear as I licked his neck and nibbled his earlobe.

He moaned then came inside me shouting my name as I hit my orgasms, total of three, one after the other. I crashed down on top of him no longer able to hold myself up. Edward kissed me sweetly and lovingly as he gently thrust into me as we came down from our intense highs. When our breathing was back to normal I felt something in my stomach but passed it off when Edward kissed me again.

"I love you my Bella." He said as he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"I love you my Edward." I told him and then I definitely felt something in my stomach and gasped as I rolled off Edward and clutched my stomach.

Edward had his arms around me in no time. "Bella what is it?" He asked concerned.

"Edward.. The baby." Was all I could say when I felt it again. This time however a massive smile spread across my face.

"They baby? Bella what is it? Did I hurt our baby or something?" He asked panicking. I silenced him with my lips and grabbed his hands and placed them over my stomach.

"Feel it?" I asked glowing.

"Bella is that…?"

"Our baby kicking." I finished smiling up at Edward.

He had the exact same smile on his face and was beaming with love and affection. "Hi baby." He said leaning down to my stomach, caressing it softly then placing a soft kiss where we felt the baby kick before. "Hi mommy." He said smiling at me before kissing me again.

Smiling we lay back down in each others arms with our hands placed over my stomach where our baby was growing and now kicking. We laid there for hours just feeling the baby kick every now and then while Edward kissed my neck and caressed my stomach. I fell asleep for once without any nightmares in Edwards arms and dreamt of my baby growing inside of me. Our baby.

…

**So…**

**REVIEW :P**

**Ok so I know you guys aren't happy about not knowing the whole deal with the 'package' thing but that will be revealed later on in this, but mainly in 'Cant Let Go'. Hope you liked the lemon n sweet lil ending.**

**Let us know what you think.**

**xx**


	29. did you say babies?

**Naww you guys are sweet in your reviews.**

**Dedicated to Ozzma105, Lizzl, PiNkCuLLeN02, Luv4UEdwardCullen, becp, vampiric love56, acw1, **

**There's a twist well not really but "surprise" in this chap**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

***************************************************************

_~ XXVIII ~_

I woke up glowing, with Edwards arms wrapped protectively over my stomach. Memories from last night flooded my mind and then remembering we had felt the baby kick for the first time. Just to prove that it did happen, my growing baby kicked just at that moment and Edward started to stir.

"Bella?" he murmured. He seemed pained by something and he had broken out in sweat.

"Edward, honey…" I said holding his hand over my stomach.

"Bella!" He gasped out as he sat bolt upright and grabbed onto me. He held me close for a few minutes then loosened his grip on me slightly as he cupped my cheek and kissed me with a fierce edge.

"Edward… are you ok honey?" I asked looking in his eyes as he stroked my cheek adoringly.

"I am now." Edward answered honestly. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, something was up. He smoothed out my forehead with his fingers and kissed me again. It wasn't so fierce this time; it was more passionate and caring. It was then that I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs towards our room.

Before we could pull apart Emmett had thrown the door open and was standing in the doorway laughing. "You guys were making so much noise last night I wanted to come check to make sure you were both still alive." Emmett chuckled before I threw a pillow at him which made him laugh harder.

"Emmett." Edward warned him.

"Ok, ok. Esme told me to come up and see if you were read for your ultrasound today. Have to make sure little bubba is doing ok in there, well now don't we?" Emmett teased as I threw another pillow at him laughing and he ran from the room.

"Perhaps we should get going." Edward suggested giving me another kiss before helping me up. I put on a simple purple loose top with a pair of faded jeans and purple flats, did my hair and then we were out of there.

We said a quick goodbye to everyone and they wished us luck with the ultrasound before we rushed out the door to Edwards car.

"Bella?" He asked carefully.

"Yes Edward?" I asked back.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" That caught me off guard, I wasn't sure if I did or didn't.

"Umm, I don't know. I think I want it to be a surprise. But if you want to know we can find out." I rambled slightly.

"No, no Bella. I think it's a great idea to wait. I want it to be a surprise too." He said placing his hand over my stomach.

We were at the hospital by now and Carlisle was waiting eagerly outside for us.

"You two ready?" Carlisle asked as we walked up to him.

"As ready as we'll ever be." I answered as we walked through the hospital.

Carlisle walked us into the ultrasound room and told me to get comfortable. He was going to run some other checks just to be on the safe side, but first we were doing the ultrasound.

Carlisle rubbed this really really cold gel over my bump and started the ultrasound. I looked at the screen with Edward holding my hand and I thought I could see the baby but something was off, I couldn't tell what it was though.

"Hmm…" Carlisle muttered.

Edward and I both turned to look at Carlisle and Edwards grip tightened on me. Carlisle smiled though, "Well there's something we weren't expecting." He murmured.

"What?" Edward and I both said at the same time our hands instantly going towards my stomach.

"Carlisle what is it?" Edward asked concerned but Carlisle just smiled at us.

"Nothing, the babies are perfectly healthy." He told us smiling brightly.

"Then wha…" I started to say then understood.

"Wait, dad. Did you say _babies_?" Edward asked both of us glowing.

"We're having twins?" I asked excited.

"Actually… you're having triplets Bella. That explains why you are so developed and your bump is more as if you were six months not four. Congratulations." Carlisle told us.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Bella… we're having triplets." Edward said beaming before he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was long and passionate; we didn't even mind that Carlisle was in the room laughing softly at our display. We pulled apart and kissed once more chastely. "I love you Bella." Edward told me.

"I love you Edward." I responded.

"Well Bella, you're still pretty early on but we should discuss details and plan out your delivery sometime soon. You'll have to have a caesarian of course but we'll talk about that later. Here's your copy of the ultrasound so why don't you two go show off my grandchildren to everyone else. Do me a favor and tell Esme first." Carlisle said as I pulled my top down hopping off the bed as he handed us the photo of our babies and walked us out. "I'll be home later this evening and I have a feeling Esme will want us all to go out to celebrate so I'll try knock off early. Take care of yourself Bella; I'll see you at home." He said giving me a hug before we got in the car and drove back to the manor.

"Triplets…" Edward murmured in disbelief.

"I think we might need a bigger nursery Edward." I laughed slightly.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem but we definitely need our own place." He chuckled with me. I grabbed my hand in his as we drove up towards the house now.

I kissed him softly before walking in the front door. "Esme." I called out walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you're back. How did it go? Is my grandchild alright?" She asked taking me in a warm embrace when she saw me.

"Actually we have some news." I told her and looked to Edward. Esme was literally bouncing on the spot.

"We're having triplets." Edward announced proudly.

Esme squealed and hugged me again before hugging Edward. "Three grandchildren. Oh it's perfect the house I picked out for you two had extra rooms." She told us happily.

"Esme you know you didn't have to… ahh…" I gasped clutching my stomach.

"Bella, honey?" Esme said concerned.

Edward came over to me but I put a hand up and grabbed Esme's placing it over my bump so she could feel the babies kicking. She gasped and was smiling brightly. "My grandchildren kicking around in there." She said proudly as she rubbed my stomach softly.

I looked over to Edward who was looking at me with so much love and adoration in his eyes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back so he could feel the babies. He nuzzled my neck and I turned my head so I could kiss him softly.

"Oh I have to get a photo of that stay right there." Esme said before rushing out of the kitchen.

"I think your mom is happy about the babies." I murmured against Edwards lips. Esme came back into the room then.

"Ok I want to get a few so bare with me." She said holding the camera up.

I smiled and kissed Edward again. CLICK. Then lay my head back against his chest his looking down to me with our arms around my stomach. CLICK. I turned so I was facing him my arms around his neck his around my waist and just looking in each others eyes. CLICK. Esme continued taking photos of us for another ten minutes and the battery died.

"Oh dang it. I'll have to charge this. I want us all to go out for dinner tonight so we can celebrate. Bella you liked that Italian restaurant we went to, how about there?" Esme suggested eagerly.

"That will be great, thanks Esme." I smiled at her.

"Well you two go spend time together and I'll call to tell everyone about tonight. I'll just say its to celebrate some news you two want to share and you can tell them at dinner." She told us.

"Sounds perfect mom." Edward agreed.

"Good, well you two go off now and I'll book for around 8pm so your father can join us after he finishes work." She said before we walked out of the kitchen.

"I think we might need more baby items mommy." Edward told me taking my hand and leading me back to the car. "We can get an outfit for you to wear tonight as well." He said as we drove towards Port Angeles.

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for baby clothes making sure we bought three of each in different colors, we ordered in the furniture for the nursery and decided on letting it all be white so Esme could have her fun with painting and decorating them later if she wished, and then Edward saw that it was necessary to buy more 'mommy' things. He bought lingerie of all sorts, bags, maternity clothes and normal clothes, including the baby blue flowing strapless dress I was to wear out to dinner. It was coming up to 730 now so we took all of the bags back to Edwards car and headed towards the restaurant.

Everyone was already there when we went to sit down. They all smiled at us expectantly and waited for us to say something.

"Ok well Edward and I have some news." I started off.

"It's about the babies." Edward supplied.

"Is everything ok?" Emmett asked.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Alice asked practically jumping in her seat.

"Wait hold up… Did you say…" Jasper tried to get out but Rosie beat him.

"Oh my gosh you said babies. You mean there's more than one?" Rosie gushed out looking between me and Edward.

"Yes we're expecting triplets." Edward told everyone grabbing hold of my hand. Throughout the dinner we told our family about how the ultrasound went and Carlisle had discovered we were expecting the triplets explaining how im so far developed and my baby bump being so big. Everyone told us how happy they were for us and we talked through the whole dinner til it was time to head home. Emmett and Rosie went to their home and Alice was staying at Jaspers tonight. We really needed to move into our new place soon, should probably talk to Esme about that.

"What are you thinking about angel?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts in the car.

Just then one of the babies kicked again. "I'm thinking the babies are restless. They must be as excited about how you get to return the favor from last night to me when we get home." I told him and he chuckled in response.

"Oh my angel Bella. You truly are an evil seductress." He murmured pulling up into the garage and helping me out of the car.

"Well you better teach me a lesson well now s…" I started to say but Edward cut me off with his lips and we started tonight's activities on the hood of his car.

…

**Ok sorry again for late update.**

**Review n I shall give you juicy lemon in next chap.**

**Oh and anyone have ideas for baby names let me know.**

**REVIEW**

**xx**


	30. shower sweetness

**Ok m lovely friends Aislyn and Lizzl are impatient so here's the next chap.**

**Its pretty short but I just wanted it to be sweet.**

**Enjoy the lemony goodness**

**Xx**

*******************************************************

_~ XXIX ~_

After our little encounter on the hood of Edwards Volvo we were still rather 'hungry'. Edward scooped me up bridal style and rushed us up stairs to his bedroom; I never really used my room anymore, I only had clothes in it, I should offer it to Esme to turn into a nursery for after the triplets are born. I heard Edward close his door and he walked us into our bathroom into the shower.

"Mommy needs to relax babies, can you help her out for a few hours?" Edward murmured to my stomach where our babies were. As if answering his question one of the babies kicked and he kissed my stomach. He turned the shower on letting the water rundown our naked bodies and he brushed my hair aside. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you Edward, I can't wait until we're a family and I can become your wife." I told him honestly before kissing him sweetly.

We started off kissing sweetly but soon enough Edward was attacking my whole body with kisses, nibbling over where he kissed and even sucking in some places. Then he slowly guided his penis inside me inch by inch letting me feel all of it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as Edward gently rocked his hips building a steady rhythm while kissing my neck sweetly and massaging my back softly. He pulled almost all the way out of me then thrust back into me causing me to moan at the sensation. We soon built up our own pattern; six gentle thrusts and rocking then two hard thrusts while Edward pulled my hips to meet his halfway creating a better angle as he kept going in deeper and deeper. The whole time we kept to this pattern and Edward would kiss me, if not on the lips then along my jaw and neck, still massaging my back. He started to pick up speed as his kisses became more eager and my walls tighten around his hard cock inside me leading to both of our climaxes. He breathed my name over and over like a chant while I moaned his name even louder. His thrusts had gotten even faster now and he hardened inside me as I clenched down around him and came shouting his name as he followed me close after my own orgasm. I kissed him long and passionately as we came down from our blissful orgasms.

"I love you." I told him giving him another sweet kiss.

"I love you so much Bella. And our babies." Edward said kissing me back. He pulled out of me slowly and I instantly hated the distance between us. Edward must have felt it too as he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "You need to relax more love. I can feel it in your back you're all tensed up. Relax." He said as he rubbed my back and kissed my neck, I melted in his arms and let him relax me. He used my body wash to massage all over my skin and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry hair shampoo and conditioner. He quickly washed himself after then turned off the water before walking us out of the shower. Edward dried me off with one of the large white fluffy towels and dried himself before leading us out to his room. He helped me into a black silk night gown and he put on his boxers before we crawled into bed and just laid there in each others arms. He stroked my hair with one hand and caressed our babies with the other. I leaned back in his arms and started to sing softly.

"Angel?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you singing?" Edward asked kissing my shoulder gently.

"With Me." I told him, I knew he wouldn't know which song it was. I was planning on surprising him on our anniversary which was tomorrow when we were going out to the same place we went to with Rosie and Emmett the night before their wedding.

"What song is that?" He asked. Yep, he doesn't know it but he will soon.

"It's a surprise." I told him yawning loudly. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Sleep love. Look after our babies. You are my life now." Edward murmured as he kissed my hair and started humming my lullaby it didn't take me long to fall asleep thinking of the upcoming months.

…

**So there you go.**

**Short and sweet.**

**Anniversary is next chap then we'll be skipping forward a few months.**

**Reviews mean quicker updates :D**

**xx**


	31. now and forever

**Oooo aint I so nice… three updates within 26hrs.**

**REVIEW.**

**Hopefully you guys like this chap n remember next chap is going to be a few months further on…**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

******************************************

_~ XXX ~_

I woke up after having yet another night without any nightmare, I loved it. I looked over to Edward and he was still asleep. I kissed his lips softly not to wake him and carefully got out of bed. He didn't wake up so I decided to go downstairs and make him breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Esme there. "You're up early honey." She greeted me with a quick hug then moved back towards the fridge.

"It's me and Edwards anniversary, I want to make him breakfast." I told her sleepily.

"That's sweet honey. You need help?" Esme offered.

"Yeah thanks Esme." I said gratefully.

Esme helped me make cinnamon French toast for Edward while we talked about where me and Edward were going to tonight. When I told her I was going to sing for him she was almost crying.

After we had breakfast cooked I put mine and Edwards on a wooden tray and headed back upstairs. I thought I heard Edward shout out my name when I was halfway there but when I looked up he was standing there at the top of the stairs.

"Bella." Edward sighed as he embraced.

"Edward. Babe come on I brought you some breakfast in bed for our anniversary lets at least go back in our room so I can pretend to surprise you with it." I giggled slightly.

"Ok, I'll go be good and pretend it's all a pleasant surprise which it is, however I hated waking up with you not in my arms." Edward said walking back in his room and into the bed. I couldn't help but laugh when he even pretended to be asleep.

"Ok mister you don't have to pretend to be asleep. Just have breakfast with me." I said sliding the tray into the middle of the bed as I sat opposite Edward but he wasn't having that. He pulled me up so I was in between his legs with my back against his chest and his arms around my waist caressing my stomach. We ate the food and sat there in each others arms for most of the morning. When we did get up it was now 1pm, Edward told me to might as well get changed for tonight and we could go check out the house Esme had got for us.

I changed into the same royal blue strapless dress I had worn out last time we went to the bar. Esme came with us to the house so she could talk us through it. When we drove up to the house I pretty much stopped breathing.

It was beautiful; the outside of the house was mainly French glass doors and brickwork. Edward walked me in with Esme ahead of us as she held the door open for us, motioning towards what I was assuming to be the living room. There was a piano in the corner, a massive plasma screen tv, two black leather couches and a large dinning table in between the living room and kitchen. Down the hall the opposite way to the kitchen was our bedroom and the nursery. There were two extra rooms for when the babies were old enough for their own rooms. It was absolutely amazing; we even had a pool out the back; though it was way too cold to ever go swimming. After showing us around and giving us a quick briefing of the house Esme handed over the keys to the house and told us to go have fun at dinner while she gets everything set up there for us.

"That was very nice of you." Edward murmured when we were driving towards the bar. "To let my mom decorate, and set the house up for us like that." He continued when I looked at him confused.

"It makes her happy and I'm ecstatic about having our own place especially so close to the family." I told him honestly. We were coming up to the bar now, Edward suddenly looked nervous about something but he was out of the car helping me out before I could ask him.

We walked in the bar and got a table right in the middle near the front where the mini stage was. Edward went to get us drinks first so I took my chance and ran over to the dj set up.

"Heys Jake." I greeted tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't missy Bella. How are you doing darl?" Jake said as he came away from his set up to hug me properly. "Whoa hun… what's this? Our favourite performer pregnant? I'm guessing all went well with the lucky man you sang to last time?" He laughed slightly as he felt my baby bump.

"Yeah I'm great Jake. Yes everything turned out great we're expecting triplets. It's actually our four month anniversary today I was thinking I would sing for him again." I told him smiling the whole time.

"Aww, hun you're so sweet. Sure thing what song this time?" He asked me already setting up the microphone.

"With me by Sum 41." I said.

"Great song hun. He really is a lucky man. You want to go straight on?"

"Yeah sure, why not." I said eagerly as I headed towards the mini stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a very special guest performer tonight. Missy Bella here is going to sing her heart out to her man Edward. It's their anniversary today and the happy couple are expecting triplets so give it up people." Jake shouted over the crowd. I walked out and sat down on my usual stool, everyone cheering and Edward looking up at me from our table. "Take it away Bells."

"Thanks Jake. This is for you Edward. The song is called 'With Me'." I announced before the music started playing.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

The whole time I was singing Edward just looked up at me in awe and as soon as the song was over he jumped up on stage and kissed me.

"That." Kiss. "Was absolutely beautiful. Thankyou love." Edward said kissing me passionately.

"I love you Edward." I told him going to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"I love you so much Bella." He murmured before sliding down onto one knee.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed as I realized what he was doing.

"Guys quieten down we have something very important going on down the front right now." Jake told the crowd and it was suddenly silent in the bar and Jake put the spotlight on us.

"Bella." Edward sighed. "I love you so much. When I first met you I felt a pull like a sort of connection to you, and when I left I couldn't think of anyone but you. Whenever I'm apart from you it feels like you've taken a part of me with you. You complete me. You are my other half. I love you Bella Swan. You are my life now. You are already the mother of my unborn children. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

I could only stare at him in shock at first. It didn't take long for me to snap out of it though. I flung myself down to where he was kneeling in front of me and kissed him passionately. He grabbed my waist and stood up, without breaking the kiss, holding onto me. The whole bar erupted in cheers and whistles.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes." _kiss._ "Yes." _kiss._ "Yes, yes, yes." I squealed in between kisses.

"She said yes ladies and gentleman give it up for Edward and missy Bella." Jake cheered on and everyone joined in.

Edward deepened the kiss now and spun us around. "I love you so much Bella." He said as he pulled away and slid the ring on my finger, where it would stay forever.

"I love you Edward. Now and forever." I told him giving him another kiss.

…

**Hope you guys enjoyed that I know it was a little rushed it was just suppose to be sweet n then lead to that…**

**Can rewrite if you want.**

**This chap was cowritten by Krystal as her memory of last time we did karaoke only our guys didn't propose :P**

**Review n I might put up two chaps tomorrow but only if I get reviews :D**

**xx**


	32. to save the one i love

**Ok once again dedicated to my girls Aislyn and Lizzl.**

**This is set 4months later so remember that when you get to the end. **

**The end of this chap; I'll say when; and the next one is song related, 'Iris by Goo Goo Dolls'**

**Oh and this chap n the next one made my girl Krystal cry so you might need tissues.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

*******************************************************************

_~ XXXI ~_

_**4 months later …**_

I was dreaming again, not having a nightmare but actually dreaming. Edward was with me on a beach, we were just walking hand in hand, I looked down noticing my pregnant stomach as well as the shiny ring that was casting rainbows off my left hand. I recognize this dream, I've had it before; everything seemed perfect until…

I sat bolt upright gasping for air and my hands immediately went to my stomach. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and over where my hands were placed firmly over my now very large pregnant stomach.

"Bella…?" Edwards smooth voice murmured against the back of my neck as he kissed my bare skin and caressed my stomach.

"I'm alright. It's fine." I told him as I leaned back in his embrace.

"Same nightmare?" He asked, still working on relaxing me.

"Actually no. It was a different dream, well at least it started out as a dream." I mumbled slightly worried over the fact that I had had that dream again after so many months.

"Do you want to talk about it angel?" Edward asked while continuing to kiss my skin softly.

"No, it's fine. It was only a dream." I told him before he shifted so he was looking at my face. He touched my cheeks and leaned in to kiss me sweetly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or get up?" He asked me, pulling the sheets back.

"Get up. Cravings again." I admitted with a smile. Edward chuckled and helped me up and into one of my silk robes before we headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

Edward made me my favourite French toast and strawberry milkshake for breakfast as that seemed to be all I craved lately. By the time we were finished, there was a knock at our front door and I heard it open before everyone came in.

"How you going today Bells?" Emmett asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen he walked over to me and gave me hug before rubbing my stomach. "Everything still alright?"

"Never better Em. I think they're almost ready." I said hopefully.

"Well how about we go to the beach today? You've been on bed rest for so long and the beach is relaxing so what do you say Bella?" Alice said.

I looked to Edward, I honestly was a little nervous about the beach after the dream I had last night. "I'm sure it couldn't harm anything and the sun is out today so yeah let's go." Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist before kissing me.

"Yay, ok well you two lovebirds go get ready and we'll all go together." Rosie said excitedly.

Edward and I went back to our room and got changed into swimmers. We went back out to the living area and everyone was ready waiting for us.

"Ok, let's go. I call going with Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice go with Emmett in the Jeep." Rosie said while closing the door behind us. Edward helped me in my side and Rosie jumped in the back as he got in his side.

The drive wasn't long; Rosie asked about baby names. "Well seeing as we want the babies to be a surprise we're not a hundred percent set on names yet." I told her.

"We had a few names though angel." Edward added. "We were thinking Cooper if one of the babies is a boy, Renee maybe or Abbi."

"I liked Cheney for a boy, Elizabeth for a girl and Krystal." I said, Edward squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Well I think they're all beautiful names. But your due date is still like what seven weeks away? You have plenty of time." Rosie said from the back seat.

We were at the beach by now, the view was amazing; you could see the outskirts of the forest at one end of the beach and the cliff at the other end. "Hurry up Bella." Alice called out as she ran down onto the sand throwing her dress off before going straight in the water, Rosie wasn't far behind. Emmett and Jasper charged in out after them.

"Come on angel." Edward said taking my hand and giving me a quick kiss as we walked across the sand and placed our clothes down on the sand before easing out into the surf. The water was pretty calm so it was really relaxing being able to feel the water move around me as Edward held me close as I floated. I could hear the others playing around on the beach but I was happy just staying here with Edward.

**(song start 'Iris by goo goo dolls')**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

"I love you so much Bella." Edward whispered as he pulled me up so I was standing in the water now.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

"I love you too Edward. Now and forever." I told him before kissing him passionately. His hand at my back and cupping my face, mine in his hair and on his chest.

When we finally pulled apart Edward was glowing and I'm pretty sure I was too. One of the babies decided to kick then and I grabbed Edwards hand to place it on top.

"I think they're happy right now." I murmured softly before giving him another chaste kiss.

"Hey Bells! Edward! Come on we got to be back at Mums remember. Let's go." Emmett yelled out to us. I hadn't even realized how long we'd been here.

"Come on love we better get you dry." Edward said when we got out of the water and he dried me off before slipping my dress back on.

"Beautiful." Edward murmured before kissing me again. Just as I went to deepen the kiss I felt Edward tense up and stiffen, then suddenly I was thrown behind him so he was now in front of me protecting me from the person walking towards us. I couldn't see him at first but then I heard his voice.

"Well, well Isabella. Look at you." He sneered and I could see him clearly now.

James…

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

"Leave now." Edward growled at him. I could hear Emmett and the others up near the cars laughing. Couldn't they see what was happening? Then all of a sudden I hope they wouldn't realize. I saw James' eyes change significantly; they looked exactly like they did when he raped me, and I suddenly knew what he was going to do when I saw the gun in his hand. I gripped onto Edward and my stomach; our babies.

"I don't think I can do that. See you took something of mine and I want her back. I warned you but you didn't act so now I will." James said never taking his eyes off me.

"James no please." I pleaded with him when I saw his hand click the gun. Edward tried to hide me from him but I stepped out of his grip as much as it pained me to, but I couldn't let him get hurt. "I know what you want and I know what you'll do to get it. Please I'll go with you." I tried pleading again. I got a chill up my spine and the babies kicked harder than before when I saw his face turn up into an evil smile. They knew what I was doing, I just hoped they could forgive me.

"As you wish Isabella. Now come here." James ordered. I had tears in my eyes when I stepped away from Edward and I saw the pain in his face turn to realization of what I was doing.

"Bella no." Edward started to say but James took me in his fierce grip and put the gun up towards him.

"Don't move." James told Edward firmly. Edward looked at me the whole time and I looked at him, one hand over my babies hoping to protect them in some way. "Now Isabella I know you only did this in hope of saving your precious fiancée here." He sneered and I cringed when he licked my face. "Too bad it was all for nothing." He growled, I knew what he was doing.

James pulled the trigger aiming for Edward only to have me step in the way. I heard Edward shout out for Emmett and Jasper when James shot me in my left arm first. Then my shoulder. Finally he shot near my chest just close to my collarbone. I heard Rosie and Alice's scream but Edward's was the loudest as he screamed out my name. Another gunshot went off and I could hear fighting. Another one and I no longer heard the struggle. I was finding it hard to breathe and then I felt the worst pain ever.

My fears were confirmed when I heard Edwards frantic voice shouting. "She's gone into labour. The babies! Bella!" was the last thing I heard my love shout before I lost all consciousness.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

…

**Ok I am not updating again tonight, giving it time for people to read and process.**

**Oh and that teaser I gave out to a few of you that's for in cant let go only I made it BPOV so you wouldn't be able to guess sorry :P**

**Bella's in labour… do any of you know how dangerous it is to go into labour when you are expecting triplets??? I do and its not good…**

**Remember reviews = possible teasers + update**

**The song continues in next chap which is already written n it's the labour.**

**Review**

**xx**


	33. and i dont want the world to see me

**Wow I got a lot of people emotional over that last chapter.**

**And of course you weren't expecting it hello it is me I never give you what you expect :P**

**Dedicated to Aislyn, acw1 and IGOTEAMEDWARD they were the first to review the last chap. **

**Well…**

**Here we go…  
Enjoy**

**Xx**

*************************************************  
**

_~ XXXII ~_

And you can't fight the tears that aint coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

I was floating somewhere but I couldn't see where; it was so dark. I didn't like the dark and I had the worst fear imaginable.

I gasped and sputtered my vision blurry but I could feel Edward holding me. "Bella! Bella! Bella stay with me! Fight Bella!" Edward sobbed out as he carefully rushed me towards the car. I couldn't see anymore but I could hear him. "Emmett help!" He cried and I could hear the others crying close by too.

It took the only amount of strength I had left to whisper to my love. "Ed..ward" I choked out and coughed up blood.

"Bella! Bella! God Bella hold on please angel." Edward begged as he held me close as someone drove us away.

I was losing but I had to tell him this before it was too late. "Ed..ward.. I.. love you.." I strained to say.

"I know Bella. I love you too. You're going to be fine Bella, I love you." He sobbed, I was slipping back into the dark waters now.

"Save.. them…" was all I could say before I went under the water again but not before Edward crying out my name as my body went limp in his arms.

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_I was alone… alone in the dark… I couldn't see anything… I couldn't remember anything… then I did…_

I came back gasping for air again only to find something blocking my view; I screamed. "Bella calm down. Bella you need to breathe you're in the hospital. Bella the babies are in danger you need to calm down. BELLA!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me. I turned my head and sure enough there was Carlisle and a whole lot of other doctors.

They were down near my stomach; my babies… "NO!!!" I screamed out. "SAVE THEM!!!" I screeched even louder when a doctor came up near my head to see why I was shouting out. "SAVE…" I tried to scream out again but choked when I coughed up blood again.

"Shit." The nurse swore. "Carlisle…" she called out.

"No…" I heard him breathe out as my vision started to fade out again. "Bella… BELLA! Oh my god we're losing her." Carlisle cried out in a pained voice.

"Carlisle the babies…" Someone else alerted him.

"NO!!! BELLA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!!!" was the last voice I heard; it belonged to my love; Edward…

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_I was back in the water, only this time I wasn't coming back up. I looked around me and the water suddenly became the road. I was standing at a crossroads… I knew this place… then my mother walked towards me._

"Mum…?" I murmured.

"My baby…" She soothed as she came into view and stroked my cheek. I couldn't see her clearly though; her face was all wrong and blurry.

"What's happening and why can't I see you properly?" I asked quietly.

"Sweetie you're not supposed to be here, it's not you're time. Yet" She murmured sadly.

"What do you mean…? Am I…" I trailed off in shock. No. If… if I was… then that meant… I pressed my hands against my stomach and saw that it was covered in blood; actually my whole body was. "My babies…"

"Shh, Bella, shh. You can still save them." She told me. "You're not supposed to be here yet. You need to be with Edward now. Go… save them…" My mothers voice drifted away and I snapped my eyes open to a bright light above my head and somebody holding me down.

"BELLA! BELLA! I LOVE YOU! BELLA DON'T GIVE UP!" Edward was still shouting.

"She's back, Carlisle her eyes are open and responsive." Someone told everyone else.

"BELLA! BELLA I LOVE YOU!" Edward shouted before I heard Carlisle snap at him.

"EDWARD! You need to calm down she's back, they all are now get out of here and let me save them." Carlisle came to my side then and was checking everything. "Bella… Bella are you back…?" He asked. I nodded and he sighed in relief. "Bella I need you to keep you're eyes open for me while I get the babies out can you do that for me?" He asked and I nodded again, already feeling my eyes start to close.

I heard a baby crying and knew that they had gotten one of them out at least. "Incubator now hurry." Carlisle rushed out as he removed the next one. I couldn't see them but I could hear them. "Oh no." He breahted. "No, no, no no no." I could no longer feel them inside me so I knew he had got the last baby out; but I could hear it crying.

"Dr Cullen there's still a heartbeat." Someone said.

I turned my head slightly and could see Carlisle working over something very very small; my baby. "SAVE HIM!" I screeched. I don't know how but I knew it was my baby boy in danger.

"Get the other babies out of here take them to ICU and run all tests." He ordered one of the other doctors. I still couldn't see what he was doing but then I heard the most sacred sound ever; my baby gave out the tiniest little cry. I relaxed slightly but then I felt my body arch off the table and start to shake violently.

"She's going into shock!" Someone shouted out. My eyes fluttered closed and I was gone.

And I don't want the world to see me  
cause I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

…

**Ok it's shortish but only because I cant write it from her POV when she's gone so next chap is Carlisle's POV of the whole labour.**

**Reviews = update so… REVIEW**

**xx**


	34. this cant be happening CPOV

**Ok here's Carlisle's POV…**

**Well…**

**Here we go…  
Enjoy**

**Xx**

*************************************************  
**

_~ XXXIII ~_

**CPOV:**

I was working late again something about someone calling in about a girl getting shot? I was now standing outside the hospital waiting for whoever called up to arrive; that's when I saw the car speed up to the front door and screech to a stop. I wasn't prepared for what I saw next.

Emmett got out of the drivers side and rush to help Edward out of the back carrying a limp body covered in blood in his arms, I gasped when I saw who it was; it was Bella. "Carlisle!" Edward cried out to me, he was crying as he carried Bella into the emergency part of the hospital.

I pulled myself together and got a gurney and spare doctors, ordering them to take her straight to surgery, she looked really bad. "What happened?" I shouted out. Edward fell to the ground when the doctors took Bella away.

"James." Was all Edward said before running after Bella, I yelled out to the staff to let him through.

I turned to Emmett. "James turned up. He had a gun and tried to shoot Edward, but Bella.. She… She got in the way and he shot her three times. Carlisle she went into labor, I mean I know how dangerous that is and with her being shot has made it worse. Carlisle you have to save her, save them." Emmett sobbed. As soon as he finished talking one of the doctors came out and said I was needed in the surgery. I bit back the tears that were forming and ran into Bella's surgery.

I walked in and Edward was standing anxiously in the corner as the nurses and doctors worked on Bella's wounds. I took one look at her and my heart broke. There was Bella, lying on the table covered in blood.

"Dr Cullen, we removed the bullets, one shattered her collarbone another ruptured an artery and the other went deep in her arm. She's also got fractured ribs but right now we're concerned as to why she's not responding and we need to get the babies out quickly. Somehow the placenta detached during the stress of everything." One of the doctors rushed out to me as he started the caesarean.

I rushed to Bella's side and squeezed her hand, she responded and screamed; she was panicking. "Bella calm down. Bella you need to breathe you're in the hospital. Bella the babies are in danger you need to calm down. BELLA!" I tried to tell her but she wasn't coherent.

She looked around herself for a moment and then realization came across her face as she screamed out, "NO!!! SAVE THEM!!!" Bella screeched louder "SAVE…" She started to say but she was choked when she started coughing up blood.

"Shit. Carlisle…" the nurse said averting my attention to Bella's eyes.

"No…" I breathed out when her eyes rolled back into her head. "Bella… BELLA! Oh my god we're losing her." I cried out to anyone who could help.

"Carlisle the babies…" The doctor from before alerted me; their heartbeats were dropping significantly.

"NO!!! BELLA DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!!!" Edward shouted out rushing forward to Bella's side, knocking the nurse out of the way as he did.

She started to convulse so i got the nurse to restrain her while I tried to get the babies out safely.

"BELLA! BELLA! I LOVE YOU! BELLA DON'T GIVE UP!" Edward was still shouting.

"She's back, Carlisle her eyes are open and responsive." The nurse yelled out and sure enough Bella's eyes were open again.

"BELLA! BELLA I LOVE YOU!" Edward shouted and I snapped at m favorite son; he shouldn't be here if I fail.

"EDWARD! You need to calm down she's back, they all are now get out of here and let me save them." I yelled at him and he was escorted out of the room as I went back to Bella's side. "Bella… Bella are you back…?" I asked he and she nodded, I sighed in relief. "Bella I need you to keep you're eyes open for me while I get the babies out can you do that for me?" I told her and she nodded again, but I could see her eyes drooping; something was wrong but right now the greater concern was the babies.

We removed the babies very carefully one by one; the first a baby girl followed by another girl, they both cried and seemed fine but I would make sure they had tests done to make sure I asked for them to be placed in incubators immediately. The last was a precious baby boy, only he wasn't crying or responding in any way.

"Oh no. No, no, no no no." No they can't lose a baby, no.

"Dr Cullen there's still a heartbeat." The nurse next to me said in slight relief.

She was right; there was a tiny little heartbeat. "SAVE HIM!" I heard Bella screech. She couldn't lose this baby; not her son.

"Get the other babies out of here take them to ICU and run all tests." I ordered the midwife standing next to me. I breathed when the little baby let out a soft cry. I didn't relax for long though when I heard the machines attached to Bella go off.

"She's going into shock!" The nurse shouted, I ran over to her. Bella's body was shaking violently as her whole body arched off the table but then she suddenly stilled and the beeping stopped as her heart stopped.

"NO!" I shouted and started CPR on her. I could feel her heart reluctantly beat under the force of my hands and her heart beat picked up again it was faint but it was at least something.

Twenty minutes later and her heart was finally beating by itself and she was back, only she was still unconscious. I moved her out into ICU where her babies now were.

It has now been two weeks, Edward refused to leave Bella's side or the babies, he stayed with them for the whole time; nothing had changed until now.

…

**Hope you enjoyed that. I didn't go into too much detail cause I didn't want to confuse you guys.**

**Bella's back in the next chap but does she remember what happened…?**

**Reviews = update so… REVIEW**

**xx**


	35. baby names

**Wow ok a lot of people seem to like this story and I love the reviews so keep them up :D**

**Dedicated to Rachael Grixti and Lizzl for their lovely reviews, acw1, Luv4UEdwardCullen, icefang7, angelbaby696, TwinDragon25, and of course vampiric love56.**

**I'll try speed things up on 'cant let go' seeing as everyone cant wait to read Edwards POV on the last few chaps.**

**We're back to Bella now so here we go**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

*********************************************************

_~XXXIV ~_

_**RECAP…**_

_I saw Carlisle working over my precious baby boy when I heard my baby give out the tiniest little cry. I was relieved for a second before I started to shake uncontrollably and I was gone._

…

I don't know how long I was gone; I would escape the darkness a few times but I never managed to keep my eyes open long enough. The darkness was terrifying; though there was no pain, I was alone and it scared the hell out of me. When I opened my eyes there would be light, there was also pain but my Edward was there; my life.

One time when I opened my eyes for a brief moment, I saw Edward asleep next to me. Another time I could hear one of my babies crying out. One of the more recent times I had opened my eyes I could see Edward holding one of the babies next to me and murmuring softly to calm the baby, like every other time the darkness took over again before I could say anything.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying Babe I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'_

I woke up to the sound of someone singing softly next to me; it was Edward, he was singing the song we danced to all those months ago at Rosie and Emmett's wedding; our song. Wait. Why was he singing that now? What's going on? I opened my eyes very slowly and this time the stayed open. I tried to take in where I was; I was in hospital but why? Then I remembered… James.

"Ed…ward" I croaked out, his head snapped up and his eyes searched mine; I noticed his had dark circles underneath and that he look tormented, he was in pain.

He stopped singing and tightened his hold on my hand and leaned over me. "Bella…?" Edward said caressing my cheek ever so softly as he continued to search my eyes.

I leaned into his hand and lifted my own to keep his there. "Edward." I sighed.

"Bella." He breathed and smiled sadly.

"Sing for me." I told him, he smiled back and started singing again.__

_Oh please, angel, please!_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I'll dance with Cinderella _

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says Babe, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, angel, please!_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight _

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone._

_Well, she came home today  
I put a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' her all I had planned  
She says Babe, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, angel please!_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song, _

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight _

_And she'll…_

_Be… _

_Gone_

He ended sadly and I had tears in my eyes. "I nearly lost you. You really scared me." Edward murmured and I pulled him down to me so I could attack him with my lips. The kiss was fierce and passionate; we were both scared. Then I remembered another reason why I was so scared.

I reached down to feel my stomach but it felt empty and soft. "Our babies…" I said in a panicked voice.

Edward stepped back for a moment and called for a nurse. "Bella's awake can you tell my father and also she would like to see our babies." He motioned to the nurse when she walked in to check if everything was ok.

We were silent until Carlisle came in. "Bella." Carlisle sighed obviously relieved. "Thank god." I think he murmured softly before walking over to my side, checking my obs. "How are you feeling?" He asked flashing a light in my eyes to check my response.

"Weird." I answered honestly. Edward looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Bella? What do you remember? What do you feel now?" Carlisle asked slightly concerned.

"Well I feel really weird; I don't even remember having the babies. I remember James turning up at the beach but then I don't know. How long have I been out for? Where are the babies?" I asked.

"Right here" a nurse said walking into the room holding two babies and another behind her carrying the other one. I noticed Edward and Carlisle having a silent discussion but my eyes were set on my babies.

"Here you go Bella. They've waited two weeks to see you." One of the nurses said handing me a beautiful baby girl.

"Baby Cadence. Cadence Sierra." Edward said next to me. "I knew you liked that name and she seemed to fit it perfectly." He told me.

"She's beautiful." I murmured. She really was beautiful. She was small, had piercing green eyes like Edwards and a small amount of golden brown colored hair on her head.

"Baby Elizabeth Camrietta." Edward said handing me the next baby as I passed Cadence to Carlisle. Elizabeth was also small and had the same green eyes only she had dark brown hair.

Edward passed the last baby onto me very carefully. He was tiny, smaller than the girls and seemed less developed, he had the smallest amount of hair on his head but what shocked me was his eyes; they weren't green but chocolate brown, my eyes.

"We nearly lost you both." I thought I heard Edward breathe but when I looked at him he was looking down at me.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"He hasn't got one yet. I thought you would want to give him his name." Edward told me simply.

That confused me slightly but when I looked back down to the baby in my arms I didn't have to think about it. "How about, Coop. Cooper Cheney." I said and the baby moved in my arms.

"CCC. Cooper Cheney Cullen." Carlisle muttered.

"It's perfect." Edward said and I noticed the other nurses leave the room. "I love you so much Bella." Edward murmured as he leaned down to kiss me softly. I felt a sharp shooting pain race throughout my whole body when I reached up with my left arm. I screamed and the baby started crying. Edward quickly moved him out of the way as I retched forward and suddenly coughed up blood; something was wrong. "Bella." Edward shouted panicked.

"Bella I need you to breathe and lay back for me I need to see if anything's wrong." Carlisle said and sure enough when he lifted up my gown my stomach was red and up around my chest was a strange almost black color. What had happened to me? Then it all came back and I remembered everything.

"James." I said terrified as I looked towards Edward and he looked tortured.

…

**Thanks to GabrielsDoubt for ideas on baby names.**

**REVIEW n il update or atleast give you a teaser if im being nice :P**

**xx**


	36. WHAT ABOUT YOU!

**Hmm ok well il post this chap but wont update quickly again until I get more reviews but if you want teasers ask for them.**

**Dedicated to Luv4UEdwardCullen, you're very sweet n thankyou for all your reviews and understanding how this is my escape seeing as parts of this story is based on things that actually have happened to me.**

**WARNING!!! This chap is kind of sad just be prepared for near the end.**

**Bella remembering what happened…**

**Enjoy xx**

*****************************************************************

_~ XXXV ~_

"Bella…?" Carlisle asked concerned as he observed my heart rate increasing significantly. But I wasn't paying attention to him as I looked at Edward and started crying and hyperventilating.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Shh. It's ok you're fine. You're safe now I promise." Edward said crying slightly as well. I saw Carlisle's face turn to one of understanding and he stepped back slightly as Edward came right next to my bed and kissed me hard to show me it was alright.

He pulled away and very carefully got into the small hospital bed with me and he held me close to his chest. "Edward, I…" I sobbed and he held me tighter.

"I know Bella. I know." He murmured.

"What happened? Where's James?" I choked out.

Edward tensed slightly but stoked my hair to calm me down. "What do you remember angel?" He asked.

"Everything was perfect then he was there. He was going to kill you but I couldn't let him. I remember he shot me instead of you, I heard two other gunshots go off but then I blacked out and I was suddenly in the hospital. Edward… He was going to kill you." I cried.

"Shh… It's ok Bella I'm here. He shot you and I panicked I saw you fall and he started beating you. Emmett pulled him off you but you were so still and all I could think was he had killed you but then you cried out and you had gone into labour. I had to get you out of there but James still had the gun. Emmett and Jasper fought with him but Jasper worried about you and Alice and Rose so he was distracted. James shot him in the leg, he's fine don't worry, but Emmett had to help Jasper and James ran off. I'm so sorry Bella but I had to get you out of there I didn't care that he had got away I just had to get you away." He told me.

"You mean he's still out there?" I asked horrified and I immediately looked over to Carlisle who was now holding my baby boy near where the girls were in their cots.

I looked back to Edward, he still hadn't answered. "Edward?"

"Yes." He whispered. "But Bella don't worry the cops have already talked to us and they're out looking for him now. Bella I swear to you, I wont let him touch you or our babies."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!" I screeched and burst into tears again. I was terrified. He could have been killed. James will kill HIM not me. Edward seemed to understand as he pulled me closer to him again. I heard Carlisle leave the room silently, taking the babies with him.

"I promise Bella. He wont hurt you, I wont let him." Edward murmured quietly.

"But what about you?" I whispered.

"I will never leave you Bella. I wont let him take me from you." He whispered. I was still terrified.

"I love you." I said feeling my eyes getting heavy.

"I love you so much Bella." He said kissing my forehead lovingly.

I was getting really tired now but I didn't want to lose him. "Edward…"

"Yes angel?" He asked softly.

"Sing for me." I pleaded.

He held me close and started singing.

**(Fix You by Coldplay.)**

_  
When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Edward held me close in his arms and we were both crying as I closed my eyes to the sound of his voice singing this song to me.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I_

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

I fell asleep just as he sang the last words and kissed my hair, my forehead, my eyes my cheeks, my nose and lastly my lips very softly.

…

**Its short, its sweet just to get it out there.**

**Hope didn't make too many of you cry, I did when I wrote it.**

**Review**

**xx**


	37. cant lose you

**Sorry it took ages to update ive had some personal issues but I have my inspiration back now so YAY**

**This chap will be VERY short so don't complain bout it in reviews cause I have warned you already.**

**So let's recap…**

… **Bella has woken up and met the babies, she remembers what happened(more will be explained on the fight in EPOV in cant let go), James is still out there, Jasper was shot in the leg and now they're going home so let's go…**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

*******************************************************************************

_~ XXXVI ~_

I was finally released a week later. We had stayed at the Cullens manor for a month after the accident just so that we were close to the family and if anything was wrong Carlisle would be there. Now here I am in the car with my babies in the back and my loving fiancée next to me driving. To be honest I was still absolutely terrified over the fact that James was still out there. Why couldn't he just leave us alone? I thought looking out the window as we drove up the drive to our mini mansion, as I called it. We took the babies inside and I placed Cadence and Coop in their cribs as Edward placed Elizabeth down in hers. I smiled looking down at my three angels and realized just how lucky I was.

"Bella…" Edward murmured quietly leading me out of the nursery and into our room.

I noticed the dark rings underneath his eyes from lack of sleep and I immediately felt guilty. I reached a hand up to trace the dark rings and then moved my hand to cup his cheek. Edward leaned his face into my hand and sighed closing his eyes.

"I love you so much." I told him barely louder than a whisper.

"You scared me Bella." He murmured. "I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I can't lose you. I love you."

"I know. You'll never lose me, I'll always keep my heart beating for you." I told him placing his hand over my heart. "I love you." I said before kissing him clinging to his shirt.

"Bella…" He breathed before crushing my lips, pulling me up close to him. This kiss was different; it was fierce and desperate, we were both trying to hold onto the other. I didn't even realize we had removed our clothes or even moved until my bare back suddenly crashed down onto the soft bed covers with Edward on top of me not breaking the kiss. I had one hand on his back the other in his hair keeping him to me. Edward had one hand cupping my face tenderly the other had a firm hold on my hip as he guided himself to my entrance. He kissed me harder as he entered me and I realized I was crying slightly. I love him so much, I could never live without him. It wasn't a quick fuck, it wasn't rushed but we were fierce and aggressive in how we didn't let go of the other, and we were caring and loving as we drew it out and kept at a gentle steady rhythm only getting faster at the end where Edward gave me four blissful orgasms and he had three of his own, the whole time our mouths only separating to breathe. We stayed connected to each other after for a long time, Edward only pulling out of me when I shivered so he could bring the covers up over us. I stayed there in Edwards arms for hours just having his arms around me and hearing him breathing soundly next to me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

We heard one of the babies crying out then and got up together to go check on them.

…

**There told you it was short. Just so you guys know I'm back so I'll try update more though I want to catch up on cant let go n also I have a pole on my profile asking people which stories they want me to work on it can be more than one n at the moment 'Hush Little Bella' is getting the most response.**

**But I am back n will be updating so remember **

**Reviews = updates + teasers if u ask nicely**

**xx**


	38. shhh you'll wake them

**Ok I promised I would update once CLG was getting there so here it is.**

**If you get confused in this chap ask me n I'll explain.**

**One reviewer said it was impossible for Edward and Bella to have sex so early one week after Bella giving birth. What I say to this is READ THE WORDS I HAVE WRITTEN. It wasn't a week after she gave birth. Bella was released from HOSPITAL a week after giving birth but stayed at the Cullens for a MONTH before her and Edward moved back home. This will be brought up a little later with her and Jasper. But now we have a little bit of this and a little bit of that as well as grandfather Carlisle rolling around on the floor. **

**You'll see so I'll shut up now n let you read.**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

****************************************************************

_~ XXXVII ~_

"Baby" I called out looking for Edward. "Jasper where is he? I thought he was in the kitchen but he's not there." I said rather worried.

"Don't worry Bells I bet he's just getting something out of the car or something. You did buy a lot today." He laughed softly but it didn't reach his eyes and I knew he was worried too.

"Yeah you're probably right. And it's not my fault, we had to get things for the baby shower." I defended half heartedly.

"All I can say is your man is lucky he wasn't the one carrying all the bags." He laughed.

"What don't you like our little trips anymore Jazzy?" I whimpered in mock hurt. He just knocked my shoulder playfully and laughed.

Just then the I heard Cadence call out for me. "Maybe he's in with the kiddies. You keep unpacking and I'll go." He assured me before turning and walking back to the triplets' room. I smiled to myself as I held up the little jumpsuit in front of me.

For some reason a cold chill ran through my whole body. "Jasper? Edward?" I called out but there was no answer. I swallowed hard as I walked slowly down the hall. "Cadence sweetie? Lizzl, Coop?" I called out. The door to their room was open ajar as I pushed it open. What I saw there would haunt me forever. I looked down at Jaspers unconscious form and panicked.

"EDWARD!" I yell but get cut off when I feel something sharp pierce my stomach and a hand clamp down over my mouth. I look back and see the blade sticking out of my abdomen and his cold eyes.

"Shh. You'll wake the kids." He sneered dragging me over to my angels' bed forcing me to look down.

…

"NO!" I scream bolting upright out of bed.

"Bella?" A voice whispers in my ear wrapping their arms around my waist and I scream louder. "Shit! Bella. Bella. Bella look at me. Bella love. ANGEL LOOK AT ME!" The voice urged grabbing hold of my face. I knew that voice.

"Edward." I whispered clinging and sobbing into his chest.

"Bella shh it's alright. You're safe. I'm here." He tried to soothe me as I cried it all out. I couldn't believe they were back worse than ever. And what the hell was the end of that one?

I took a deep breath before lifting my head to see Edwards concerned face. "It's alright. I'm ok." I said my throat dry from the sobbing. Edward lifted his hand cupping my cheek tenderly as he wiped away the tears and I leaned into his touch.

"Carlisle and Jasper?" Was all he said knowing that I needed to talk about it. Carlisle had been my doctor ever since the beach incident and I felt safe around Jasper and had gotten a lot closer to him since James shot him. He had told me what had happened and ever since he has been incredibly protective of me. Almost as much as Edward. Ok maybe not, I don't think anyone could be as protective of me as Edward. I had made him and Alice godparents to Elizabeth and we went out for a day every Thursday with each other after my sessions.

We grabbed the babies after getting changed and headed to Carlisle and Esme's. I messaged Jasper on the way and thought about calling Emmett but decided against it. I was silent the whole way and could feel Edwards' concerned gaze on my face but I just looked back at my babies in their seats in the back.

"Bella." Edward said grabbing hold of me when I was out of the car. He grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the car pressing his body to mine as he cupped my face in his hands, his face filled with pain. I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek as he leaned into my touch. "I can't lose you Bella." He whispered touching his forehead to mine.

"You wont. I promise." I whispered closing my eyes as he moved closer touching his lips softly to mine. The kiss started off soft but soon turned aggressive and we were both panting, putting as much as we could into the kiss. We only pulled apart when I heard Cadence cry out, yes I could tell the difference between my babies cries. "We better go in." I said quietly looking in his loving eyes.

Edward wiped away the stray tears that had ran down my face. "Come on." He murmured and moved so we could get the babies. I grabbed Cadence while Edward got the other two and the bag.

"BELLY BEAR!" I heard Emmett's booming voice sound as soon as I walked through the door, sure enough when I looked around I noticed that _everyone_ was there.

"Emmy Bear. Umm hey." I said warily, moving Cadence to my left arm so I could give him an awkward one armed hug. "What… What are you all doing here?" I asked everyone.

"Well Jasper said you were coming around and I assumed it was about the wedding so I told Emmett to come." Alice chirped up. I saw Rose in the background mouth an apology to me and glared at Alice.

"Why would you think it was about the wedding?" I asked somewhat angry.

"You can't be serious Bella. The wedding is like _four months_ away. We're running out of time here and there is still so much to do." Alice stated as if it should be obvious.

"Alice." Edward said in a warning tone as he walked in with Elizabeth and Coop in his arms.

"Edward." She said back.

"We are not having a big wedding Alice." I said and her head snapped towards me and she glared at me. "Don't you glare at me Alice Cullen. This is _our _wedding not yours. All I want is Edward and all he wants is me. We don't need any big fanfare, we just need each other. So it's going to be a small simple wedding." I told her sternly. She went to say something back but I cut her off before she even had the chance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I came to talk to Carlisle. Jasper?" I said handing Cadence over to Emmett with the biggest smile on his face. Edward handed Coop to Rose and Elizabeth to Esme before wrapping his arm around my waist. Carlisle indicated for us to follow to his study. I sat down with Edward and Jasper either side of me and Carlisle opposite.

"Now Bella. Where do you want to start?" Carlisle asked sounding all professional.

"The nightmares are back. They're worse." I said quietly.

"Are they the same as before or…?" He asked.

"No. I mean yes. I don't know. They start the same but last night…" I shuddered at the memory.

"She woke up screaming and started panicking when I tried to comfort her." Edward said looking at his father.

"Ok well just take your time and walk through it Bella."

I nodded before continuing. "Well it started off the same as all the others. Those nights when I was with him, the club, the beach…" I swallowed hard before continuing.

"It's alright Bella. Go on." Jasper said grabbing hold of my hand to calm me.

"I'm with Jasper at the house and we can't find Edward anywhere. Cadence calls out for me and Jasper goes in to check on her. Only he never comes back. I go in to see what's happening and then…"

"And what Bella?" Both Edward and Jasper asked at the same time.

"And nothing. That's when I wake up screaming." It wasn't a complete lie but I just felt I shouldn't continue. I sighed. "I don't understand Carlisle. It has been over a month since what happened at the beach and over a year since I left him and that hell. Why are they getting bad now?"

"Bella you were in an abusive relationship for years. You've been through hell this past year and that is bound to leave scars. I don't mean just physical ones and you've tried so hard to keep it locked up that its going to come and hit you full force if you're not careful. But you also have to think of all the good things that have happened. You found Edward, you are a beautiful young mother to three perfect babies and you're getting married in a few months." He smiled at me and I couldn't keep the smile off my own face.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said gratefully.

"Now come on I want to play with my grandchildren." We all laughed at Carlisle for that. I had never seen a grown man so excited over playing with baby toys, he was even more of a kid than Emmett and that was saying something.

"Bella you still up for this afternoon?" Jasper asked pulling me aside from Edward so he wouldn't hear what we were up to.

"Yeah definitely. Thank you so much Jazzy." I nodded and hugged him briefly before walking back out to my fiancée who was watching his father and mother down on the ground with our little angels. I smiled to myself looking at my family hoping to always see this image. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to last.

…

**Ok so you are going to be confused now and that's what I want.**

**Ask me if you want to know anything and I'll let you know as much as I'm willing to give out at the moment. **

**You might not see the point in this chap but it is a crucial part in the story.**

**As for Bella and Jasper you'll find out what they're up to in the next chap.**

**Reviews make me happy so…**

**xx**


	39. stephii's class

_~ XXXIX ~_

"Hurry back to me" Edward whispered against my lips as he kissed me next to the car. I just smiled at him when Jasper honked the horn causing Edward to glare at him while he laughed at us.

"I'll be back before dinner ok." I told him as I jumped in my side of Edwards Volvo and Jasper set off down the long drive.

"When are you going to start telling him the truth Bella?" Jasper asked not long after we started driving. I looked over at him trying to seem as if I didn't know what he meant but one look at his face and I cracked.

"I don't know ok! I don't want to worry him! I don't want him to know what I go through cause I know it will hurt him and he'll blame himself! I'm scared!" I shouted and I noticed Jasper smile at my words.

"Ha! I knew it!" he exclaimed and pulled the car over before turning to me. "You're afraid. You're scared of James still being out there. You're scared that he'll come back. You're scared for Edward and the babies." I interrupted him there.

"Of course I'm fucking scared! What if he comes back? What if he's after the babies? What if he kills Edward? WHAT IF EDWARD LEAVES ME?!" I didn't mean to shout the last part but it just slipped out.

"Bella." Jasper said calmly. "That's what you're really scared of?" I knew what he was asking and I simply nodded in answer. "Bella we've talked about this… Bella look at me." He said trying to meet my eyes. I warily looked into his eyes and saw the sad smile on his face. "Bella Edward's not going to leave you. He's crazy about you. You are the love of his life and the mother of his children. He can't wait to marry you and if it were up to him he would have already done so in Vegas but he wants it to be special for you. You're his angel. Why would you ever think that he would even think about leaving you?" he said quietly.

"I don't know. I think it's more that I'm scared something will happen to him. I don't know." I murmured.

"Bella how did your dream really end last night?" He asked warily. Of course he knew there was more to it.

"I walked in and saw you on the floor. James stabbed me and then pulled me over to a bed and all I remember seeing was blood and I screamed." I told him honestly. "That's when I woke up." When I looked up at Jasper he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Where was Edward?" he asked carefully.

"I don't know and that's what scares me the most. Whenever I have these dreams now, I can never find him. But then I wake up and he's next to me. I don't know."

"I think its best not to dwell over these dreams Bella. Because that's all they are. Dreams." He said giving me a warm smile. "Come on. We don't want to be late now well do we…" He said lightening up the mood and I couldn't help but laugh and tease back.

"Since when are you so eager to get to class eh?" I laughed.

"You know me. Besides, wouldn't want to miss out on you meeting your best friend the floor." He laughed as he pulled back onto the road and sped off towards the studio.

I still couldn't believe I was doing this but I would do anything for Edward and I knew he would love to…

"Bella!" I heard my best friend screech.

I looked up when I walked through the door and sure enough, there was… "Stephii!" I squealed, yes squealed, as we hugged each other. "Where's my god daughter?"

Just when I asked sure enough little Sophie ran up to me. "Auntie Bella." She giggled as I spun her around in a circle.

"Hey sweetie. You looking after your little sister for me?" I said putting Soph down on the ground steadily, I shouldn't have picked her up; I was still in pain.

"Of course. Come on class starts in 5 minutes. You can't be late." We all laughed at this; she was so like her mother.

"Come on. Let's see how my two favourite students are coming along." Stephii laughed as we walked into the room. "Ready… 5, 6, 7, 8" She said loudly and the music started up. Jasper led me gracefully around the room as we did the Argentina Tango; I swear that's the hardest dance EVER. This was where we disappeared to every week for three hours. And I know I was a dancer and all but still that was like years ago. Now it was so hard to keep going at it.

"You guys did really well today. Edward will be impressed, he'll love it I'm sure." Steph said when we had finished with the rumba. "Next week the last time right?" she asked but Jasper cut in.

"Actually no. It's going to be this weekend. I'm going to be going away for a bit but Bella seems ready I think." Jasper told her. Wait he was leaving?

"Oh. Well. Yes. Yes you're more than ready sweetie." Stephii murmured obviously crushed that our time was up.

"Hey. This just means we get to have our girls nights again. Like we used to." I said trying to sound excited. Steph smiled at me knowing that I was full of it.

"How about we grab coffee some time? I wouldn't mind meeting my beautiful god daughter either sometime…" She teased and I laughed along. Stephii was Cadence's god mother; no one better for my little girl.

"How about Monday?" I suggested and we arranged to meet in Seattle at LaRome. I went with Jasper into a small mall quickly and grabbed some baby things as well as a dress that I'm sure Edward would love on me, before we decided to head back home.

"So…" I said when we were nearly home. "You're going somewhere?" I asked and noticed Jasper speed up in his driving.

"Not here Bella." He sighed as we pulled into the long drive. I decided to leave it there for now.

As soon as we walked in the door, both Jasper and I fell down to the floor in hysterics. There in front of us was Grandad Carlisle and Uncle Emmett dressed up in fairy dresses and tiaras trying to get the babies to stop crying. I looked over and saw my Edward filming the whole thing while trying to stop himself going into hysterics too. The laughter that made everyone freeze next came from my baby girl.

"Did she just laugh?" I said in awe. Then Cadence turned to look at me and laughed again. I squealed and ran forward, grabbing my baby girl in my arms. I looked into her beautiful face and I was beaming.

"Ha. See. See. We made her giggle. You love Uncle Emmy don't you Cadence…" Emmett boomed and Cadence started crying.

"I don't think so Emmett." Edward said walking over to me with Elizabeth and Coop in his arms. "Lets take them home. We've all missed you today…" He murmured kissing me chastely and winking letting me know who exactly missed me. Oh I was in for it.

…

**Ok it's been a while and I'll let you all know that this story is officially finished. It has a grand total of 61 chapters but I might cut down and join a few when I go through and edit. **

**So I'll keep updating regularly but apparently people are wanting Hush Little Bella as my main story so I'm writing/editing that one first.**

**Oh and my shoulder's getting better so it's now easier to type so should be quicker with all updates now.**

**So you all know my rule by now…**

**Reviews = teasers + updates**

**xx**


	40. Jasper's heartache

**Oooo what is this…?**

**2 chaps in one day just for you. Both chaps are to thank you all for being so patient while I spent time with my family and then let my shoulder heal. Thank you to: samantha-cullen0302, becp, and especially ktsgran and Luv4UEdwardCullen.**

**Ready ready…**

**Enjoy**

**Xx**

****************************************************************************

_~ XXXIX ~_

"Oh GOD!" I moaned loudly as I came violently at the feel of Edwards' _teeth_ and _tongue_ on me.

"Mmmm…" Edward moaned, pulling himself up so he was now hovering over me. "You taste _divine_ Angel." He whispered huskily, licking his lips seductively. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hand up around his neck and pulled him down so I could crash my lips to his. God this man will be the death of me.

"I love you Edward. So much." I breathed before moving my lips back to his.

"I love you Bella. Now and forever." He murmured against my lips in between kisses.

"I want you Edward. _Now_." I practically hissed when he moved his lips to suck on my left nipple, pulling it into his mouth and biting down on it gently. He then moved up to my scars where James shot me, placing a soft kiss to each one before pulling back to look at me carefully.

"Are you sure Bella? I mean last time was only eight weeks after the babies and you're surgery. Are you sure you're up to it?" He asked, he was always so careful now. We had only had sex that day we finally came home to the cottage and sure it hurt like a bitch but he had barely touched me since. And that was three weeks ago.

"Edward, I'm sure." I murmured softly as he caressed my scars. "Edward I love you. I _need _you." I said looking into his eyes as I watched his walls fall down and he gave into me. Finally.

"Bella…" He groaned and kissed me passionately as he slowly entered me, pushing forward inch by inch til he couldn't go any further and I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper. We both moaned at the sensation of finally being connected like this again. "Are you alright love?" He asked concerned. I'll admit it still really hurt but I wanted to keep going so I simply nodded for him to continue.

Slowly he pulled out, almost all the way out, then thrust back in hard. I gasped at the feeling that seemed to shoot through out my whole body, my eyes rolling back into my head as Edward repeated the same movement harder, faster. I could hear Edwards' moans and groans but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and look at his face, I was too lost in the bliss I was feeling. I felt Edwards' lips on mine trying to get a response out of me. I twined my arms around his neck and poured everything into the kiss. Edward slipped his tongue in my mouth, caressing my tongue with his.

"Bella, angel, look at me" Edward strained out breathlessly. I opened my eyes to look up at him and he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes. "I want to see your beautiful eyes." He whispered and groaned when I pulled him in even deeper. "Bella" he moaned my name. His thrusts started to pick up pace and I could feel him harden and twitch deep inside me. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, which was a bad idea as a jolt of pain shot through my body and I cried out. "Shh… Bella just breathe." Edward soothed me and stopped his thrusts much to both of our displeasure.

"No… Edward… Don't… Stop… Please…" I begged him. He kissed me again passionately as he continued thrusting again. I soon found myself close as I clenched down on Edward, him hardening inside me as I clawed at his back. I turned my head as Edward trailed kisses down my neck, my breathing ragged and all you could hear was my breathless panting, Edwards' groans, and our bodies rubbing against each other.

"Come with me angel. Let go." He breathed in my ear, kissing his way across my jaw to my lips. His left hand wove into my hair while his right cupped my breast, his tongue in my mouth dominating mine.

"Edward…" I whimpered as he thrust harder then before and sent me over the edge. I clenched down on him sending him into his own orgasm while he breathed my name. "Edward…?" I whispered when we both came down and he was silent. When he was still silent I went to move but he stopped me.

"Wait… Just let me hold you Bella… I need to hold you…" He breathed, rolling aside keeping us connected as he pulled me with him so I was now resting on top of him, his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck then finally my lips. "Are you ok love?" He asked me softly in between kisses. I nodded and kissed him hard. "I love you." He murmured as I pulled out of the kiss, resting my head on his chest.

"I love you." I whispered before letting sleep take me over, Edward singing softly as he played with my hair.

***

"So you think something's up with Jasper?" Edward asked as he finished changing Elizabeth while I fed Coop and Cadence.

"Yeah he was telling me yesterday how he's going to be going away for a bit. Then when I asked him about it he just said not now." I told him, picking up Cadence and nuzzling her face causing her to giggle.

"It might just be something he's doing with Alice or something. Though I would have thought Alice would mention something by now. Maybe he's surprising her with a weekend away." He shrugged putting Elizabeth down in her crib, then turned to me with a wicked grin on his face. "Which reminds me… Our anniversary is this weekend…" He said huskily, taking Cadence and Coop from my arms and putting them in their cribs. He walked back over to me and pulled me up from the rocking chair so I was flat against him.

"Oh really…" I whispered feigning innocent and sounding seductive.

"You little vixen" He whispered then crushed his lips to mine. Just then the doorbell rang and Edward pulled away groaning in frustration. "We're not here go away" Edward whispered and I couldn't help but laugh.

Just when he went to kiss me again the front door opened. "Oi you two come on I want my steak!" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the house. I just laughed while Edward groaned.

"Come on. You get me all to yourself this weekend. And I may have a surprise for you." I whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe earning a moan from him before going over to the cribs, picking up Elizabeth and Coop. I kissed a shocked looking Edward on the cheek before laughing and walking out to where everyone was waiting.

"What are you smirking at missy…" Rosie laughed knowingly and I just cracked up laughing, handing Coop to her. "Hey sweetie." She smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek. "How are you?" She asked.

"Better." Was all I said. "Hey where's Alice?" I asked noticing that she wasn't with Jasper.

"She said she'd meet us there, she had to go meet someone first or something." Emmett answered and I looked to Jasper who had a look of pain on his face.

"Jazz…" I said quietly and he just smiled sadly at me.

"Hey guys we ready to go?" Edward asked coming into the hallway. He noticed Alice was missing but was smart enough not to say anything.

"Yeah let's get going I'm starving." Emmett boomed.

"Ok, ok we'll go. I swear it's like I'm married to a Neanderthal." Rosie laughed as she followed with Coop in her arms.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, the baby bag over his shoulder and Cadence in his arms as we walked out to the cars.

We drove to the steak house, the babies, me, Edward and Jasper in our car, Rosie and Em in theirs. We were silent the whole way there and every time I looked back at Jasper, he was looking out the window blankly. I looked at my babies then to Edward who just smiled at me and grabbed hold of my hand, not letting go of it the rest of the way.

***

"So what's this all about?" I asked after we finished ordering.

"Well…" Emmett started off and took Rosie's hand, both smiling at the other.

"We're going to foster." Rosie beamed proudly.

"Oh my gosh Rosie!" I squealed and she just smiled at me.

"Wow congratulations guys." Edward said.

"Yeah, you two deserve to be happy with a family." Jasper said kind of sadly but still happy for them.

"Thanks guys. Well his name is Seth and he's 4 now but he's such a good kid. He'll be coming home with us in a month. We met him last week and the foster agency just needed to arrange the forms and then we're all set." Emmett told us all proudly.

"Well I think lunch is on us now." Edward said and I agreed.

After some more talk about Seth and Rosie and Em, the waiter brought out our food.

"STEAK!" Emmett shouted and went straight into it. We all laughed, until we heard a voice chirp in.

"So what did we miss?" Alice piped in, she was standing at the end of the table with another _man_ next to her. They both looked a little roughed up and I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. I looked over at everyone else who all looked like me except for Jasper. Jasper just looked livid and defeated at the same time.

"Who's your _friend_ Alice?" Edward asked, hissing out the word friend.

"Oh this is Alec. He works with me at the paper." She told us.

"You brought him _here_?" Jasper hissed in anger which quickly turned to pain. "In front of _everyone_?" He whispered then pulled his chair back and stormed off. Oh my god.

"Alice?" Emmett said looking disgusted.

"What?" She said feigning innocence and then I really did feel like I was going to be sick when I saw Alec place his hand on her ass.

"Excuse me." I whispered before sprinting for the bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward shouted, concerned.

"No Edward you take the babies, I'll make sure she's ok." I heard Rosie say before I made it and slammed the door behind me. I placed my hands over the sink then splashed water over my face. "Bella honey? Are you alright?" Rosie asked from behind me.

"Who is that? That's not my best friend. She's… she's…" I couldn't even say it.

"I know. It's not right. I feel bad for Jasper, he doesn't deserve that." She murmured. Oh my god, Jasper. I took off running again, this time outside the steak house and I found Jasper on the bench in the park across from it. I could hear Rosie and Emmett behind me but I just ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"Bella… You're not supposed to be running silly." He tried to laugh but he just looked so hurt, I didn't believe it. He eventually hugged me back when he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm sorry you guys found out like that Bella…" He tried to apologize and I pulled back to give him a stern look.

"Don't you dare apologize. You don't deserve that Jasper. I don't know what's become of her, but that's not the Alice I knew."

"You want to know what she said to me…" He continued without my response. "She said I didn't propose soon enough so she got tired of waiting, but this has been going on since last year." He said sadly and I just hugged him again, not being able to say anything.

"You don't deserve that Jasper. She doesn't deserve you. I promise you Jasper, you'll find someone. You still have all of us, and you have Elizabeth." I told him and he just nodded.

"Jasper?" Edward said and Jasper looked up at him.

"My sister is an idiot and I hope you know that we don't see her as Alice anymore and that she is no longer godmother." He said seriously and I nodded along.

"Thanks Edward, Bella." Jasper murmured looking at the ground. "It's a good thing I got that deal then." He laughed slightly.

"What deal?" I asked him.

"I'm being sent on a job down south for three months and I leave Tuesday." He said smiling sadly.

I couldn't say anything to that really. He would need the time so I wasn't going to say don't go. "That's great Jasper. As long as you're back for the wedding." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled then looked over where Emmett and Rosie where standing having a conversation. "Think I might go with Emmett and Rose. I'll catch you guys later ok?" He mumbled then walked over to their car.

"Poor Jasper…" I sighed and could feel the tears brimming my eyes; damn hormones.

"It'll be ok Bella. Come on. I don't want to see my sister right now so lets go home. We need to pack for this weekend. We'll see Jasper later." Edward said taking my hand, pushing the pram with the other, as we headed back to the car.

All I could think was Jasper's heartache but what I really needed was to be home. I needed Edwards' arms around me. I needed to know we would never feel that heartache.

…

**Poor Jasper. None of you picked up on Alice changing throughout the story now did you…**

**See I'm full of surprises. This ones sad but don't worry Jasper wont be alone for long.**

**You know my rule.**

**Reviews = updates + teaser(if asked)**

**xx**


End file.
